Reintroduction of the Assassination Classroom
by Let'sWriteDis
Summary: "You'd think after two years of being dead, he would quit by now." Two years into the future, Korosensei reappears. Faster, stronger, so much harder to kill. But with the help of three highly trained semi-professional assassins, will they be able to redo the assassination they did two years ago? Spoilers and partial AU due to newer manga chapters. T for mentions of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Some of you know everything that's going on, other's of you think this is a brand new story! It's not! It's a rewrite of 'The New Assassination Classroom'! Wait stop leaving! I swear I'll do better this time and I will not rewrite this thing ever again. Ever.**

 **Anyways, an OC form will be at the bottom of this chapter, please send some in!**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000

 **Nagisa's POV**

"You'd think after two years of being dead, he would quit by now." Kayano says, looking at Korosensei sitting at his desk.

It's been two years since the assassination classroom, that alone should tell that Korosensei, the octopus that almost blew up the entire world and everything on it, was successfully killed by Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High that year.

And now he's back. We barely have a concept as to how, he's tried to explain it to us on multiple occasions, but the nine foot blob of tentacles also said it's one of the few things that's unteachable.

A little less than a month into third year of High School, the thirty of us (if we're counting Karasuma-sensei and B*tch-sensei, who have also returned) never thought we would step foot on Kunugigaoka soil again. We all thought wrong. The government, wanting everything to be as similar as possible to two years ago's assassination, put the same class at the same school facility with the same people working on the mission.

One of the few differences, Korosensei seems to have a whole new set of powers, he's faster, with even better reflexes if it's possible. And of course the fact that we're no longer third years of junior high, but third years of regular high school.

I reload some more anti-sensei BBs into my gun. Surprisingly, the same material still works against him, Karma managed to catch him off guard on the second day of school to prove it.

"Yeah." I agree with Kayano. "He said he wanted to teach again, it would be nice if we understood how he came back from the dead, and how he was able to come back but not take away the assassination of it. At least we can all agree that he's the best teacher we've ever had."

"Okay class!" Korosensei exclaims, standing up and taking his attendance book out. "Time for roll call!"

Going through each name, everyone tried to make a shot at Korosensei when their name is called, easily dodged by our teacher. The only student making any success being Ritsu, again put on this mission after being in storage for the two years between assassinations, but she was able to just get the tip of one of Korosensei's flailing tentacles with a secret gun hidden just above the screen of her main unit.

"Great! Everyone present and with a successful hit before home room even ends!" Korosensei exclaims happily, his face turning bright red with a familiar dark red circle encasing his mouth and eyes. "Now let's get started with algebra."

And so the day goes on, Class E completing it's first three periods without so much as another scratch being made on Korosensei.

"Korosensei, we should probably leave for the assembly now." Isogai says, looking at the clock above the classroom chalk board.

Our class also gained back our old shack of a classroom, the E Class of the junior high being shoved into a corner of the main school, which most of us feel kind of bad for, but considering that no one else is to know about Korosensei, we kind of have to be here where no one can see the giant octopus.

"Okay, everyone down the mountain. We don't want to be late on our first session of being ridiculed by everyone." Korosensei says, showing his annoyance for the Kunugigaoka system.

Korosensei goes to leave too, being stopped by Karasuma-sensei. "You're not allowed to go to the assembly." The professional tells Korosensei.

"I promise this is the only one I'll go to!" Korosensei says, sounding like a negotiating child. "Then I'll never involve myself with them again."

"No, the risk of people finding out about you is even higher than it was two years ago." Karasuma-sensei says.

Korosensei stalks back into the classroom, leaving the rest of us to walk down the mountain to the main school building. Arriving to the assembly a few minutes early, as E Class always does.

Looking over to the teachers, Korosensei sure enough is there in one of his barely believable disguises, being scolded quietly by an irritated Karasuma-sensei.

"Ten bucks says they forget hand outs for us again." I hear Nakamura say to someone from behind me.

"No way, we both already know you're gonna win if that's your bet." Fuwa responds to her.

"You never know. Maybe after two years ago they finally learned their lesson." Nakamura says.

Their conversation gets cut off by the assembly starting. And by the looks of it, it is just the same as it always is, a casual insult of Class E ever five minutes, and information that's entirely useless for us because we aren't involved with the main school.

The assembly breaks of from normal, when a very tiny girl, who can't be anywhere over the age of fourteen, walks up on the stage and is handed the microphone from the teacher, who seemed to glare at the small girl.

"I'm Molly, please don't ask about my last name I really don't know what it is either." The small girl introduces herself, standing in front of the podium, which stands maybe about two inches taller than her. "I'm apparently the one that has to talk about a lot of boring stuff. I dunno, I wasn't paying attention during any if those student council meetings."

I take 'Molly's' small ramble to examine her appearance, she's definitely very pale, with freckles dotting all over her face. Her black hair is pulled up into a ponytail with a white bow, and she wears the normal grey school uniform, along with knee high white socks. I also notice that she's wearing a collar-like necklace, with a charm on it that I can' take out from here. But one thing that I noticed right away was her eyes, black irises, and white pupils, that almost seemed to cast a glow, reminding me of Ritsu's screen.

"Anyways it's not like I prepared any way to explain any of the stuff on this paper, I was doing much more interesting things that a twelve year old could do." Molly goes on. How does a twelve year old get into their third year of high school?! And with the way she's acting, how is she not in Class E with us? "I did pick up on everyone wanting to not make enough hand outs for E Class though. Which I thought was mean, so I made enough for them and none for classes D and above."

"I should've taken the bet." I hear Fuwa whisper as Nakamura snickers.

"Like I said, I have no clue what I'm supposed to be talking about. And I'm kinda tired from being up until one in the morning trying to beat a Five Nights at Freddy's ***** game." Molly says. Somehow she wasn't already, but this girl is definitely in E Class now. "But my sister, her friend and I did plan something for the next five minutes I was supposed to be explaining random, useless info. I mean we're gonna get in a lot of trouble, but hey we'll have fun unlike four fifths of you guys. Maybe even be thrown in Class E too! My friend in that class says it's a lot more fun there than it is here in the main building."

Friend in E Class? I look around our two rows, only to see faces just as confused as mine, only to look down into my pocket to see Ritsu pointing to herself.

 **Gakushū Asano's POV**

"Ren, your cousins are ruining everything again." Araki says.

"Why did they even let Molly be in charge of this?" Seo questions.

"I know, and then I don't know." Ren responds to both.

Molly, Ren's younger cousin, came as a transfer student along with her older sister J and her sister's friend F at the beginning of this school year. She somehow got into this school at only twelve years old, and then she showed off her skills in English and History and people stopped questioning.

And all she's been doing is trying to get her, and the other two transfers into Class E. Her older sister has been helping, while the last transfer, F, has also made it apparent that she would rather be in Class E as well. Although I've actually had a few conversations with F and she seems like if she didn't have to guide the other two around she would be an almost perfect student.

"My friend in that class says it's a lot more fun there than it is here in the main building." Molly says. Who could she of possibly talked to? "I'm kind of just wasting time here so we can get down to three out of five minutes, so none of what I'm saying is all that important. I still have a minute of useless talking left. I could explain everything I know about Gravity Falls ****** lore... But then I'd have to explain the illuminati corn chip, and now I think some of you guys might want to know what an illuminati corn chip is, and all I can really tell you is that it wears a top hat and a bow tie and it's also a dream demon. Half a minute of rambling left and I bet none of you noticed my sister and her friend setting stuff up behind me, and if you did, good for you, you weren't pulled into my hypnotism. Anyways we should probably start that thing soon. Or now. Now is good."

Molly's older sister, J, walks up and taps the younger girl on the head, making the child silence herself immediately.

J is tall, just proving that she's related to Ren, but all similarities stop there. She's pale and has the same freckles dotting her face as Molly, but that's where her similarities with her sister stop. Her hair creepily matches the shade of blood, falling down to about the half point of her back. And she wears a normal uniform, replacing the grey blazer with a red vest, and breaking dress code by wearing a necklace with a single red bead on it, she also wears socks that go just above her knees, and I seem to be the only one that's ever noticed the knife that's hidden by her right sock. Her eyes, much like Molly's are noticeable, while her right eye seems to be a normal red color, her left eye is much brighter, and seems to be a projection of a screen. One of the few encounters I've had where J's actually said anything to me is when she first met me and all she said was, "Has anyone ever told you that the fact that one of your sleeves has two stripes and the other having only one is really, really annoying?" And the fact that Ren agreed with her is probably what makes me remember it.

The last transfer student, F, rolls her eyes and tosses Molly a pair of drum sticks. This is what finally makes me realize that J and F did in fact set up a drum set on the stage, and had instruments of their own with them.

F seems to be the sane one out of their small group, which is probably why I've actually had a few real conversations with her. F is of average height, and has a curvy body, but Ren's said that he's almost been punched in the face for trying to flirt with her, which has made everyone stay away from commenting on her in that sort of way. She, unlike J and Molly, has normal, dark purple eyes, that she wears square framed glasses over. But she doesn't wear any of the typical girls uniforms, in fact she wears the boys uniform without the grey blazer, but like J and Molly, she breaks dress code by wearing jewelry, a necklace like J's except for the bead being purple in color, and a rubber bracelet around her left wrist that reads, 'My Chemical Romance ******* '. The only thing off about her appearance is her right hand, entirely robotic, with small purple wheels and spheres at places where her joints would be, with the prosthetic being connected her with a purple band of metal around her right arm. One thing I question about the robotic hand is how it works, it has to be connected to her brain in someway. But other than making it apparent that she wants to be in Class E, she's intelligent in all of the main subjects. Even though she has said she wants to be in E Class, I wouldn't expect her to do something like this.

"How did none of us notice them doing that?" I question, referring to the instruments that somehow made their way onto the stage undetected.

"Molly has this weird thing she can do, where she makes anyone listen to anything she has to say no matter how useless it may be." Ren answers. "I don't know how it works, but it does."

0000000000000000000

 **A/N * I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, I didn't create it, or produce it, I am not connected to it.**

 **** I do not own Gravity Falls, didn't create or produce it, not connected to it.**

 ***** Don't own My Chemical Romance, or create it, help with it in any way. Not connected to it.**

 **Anyways, if you read the first author's note, you'll know that you can send in OCs for this story!**

 **Here's the form, please send some in guys! You're welcome to send in more than one!**

 **First Name:**

 **Last Name (for their names, remember we're in Japan!):**

 **Gender:**

 **Nickname (if any):**

 **Class (A-D, they cannot be E):**

 **Opinion on E Class:**

 **Opinion on higher classes/students:**

 **Have they heard of anyone in E Class?**

 **Do they know J, F, and Molly (it is explained later that they have a popular video channel online)?**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **How do they wear their uniform?**

 **Casual Clothing:**

 **Best subject:**

 **Worst subject:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Other:**

 **Please send some in guys! And if you had an OC in the previous version of this story please send them in using this form!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! It's really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, okay, hello! I've been gone for pretty much a week with no prior warning to you guys! You probably thought I died, which I did not, just so you know. Anyways, as explanation, Friday night I had a friend's birthday party to be at, which lasted into Saturday, and as soon as I got home my family shuttled be down to the beach, where I could not find long lasting working wifi even if I performed blood sacrifice. (Note: I did not perform blood sacrifice) Either way, I'm back now, I'm here with chapter two, I'm good now that I have internet.**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM!**

000000000000000000000

 **I would also like to introduce a new thing, that hopefully will help some of you out (especially since someone actually pointed this out for me) with how the story is being expressed. A key of sorts.**

 **When something is written in** _italics._ **that means it is being sung. And if something is** underlined **it is being spoken in English. Say something was both italicized and underlined, that means it is being sung in English. If something italicized is not underlines, assume it is being sung in Japanese. Shout out to HermioneEmerson for giving me this system!**

000000000000000000000

 **Anyways, with all that said, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000

 **Nagisa's POV**

"Anyways we should probably start that thing soon. Or now. Now is good." Molly says, being silenced by a tall girl tapping her head.

The taller girl has an electric guitar hung around her, it's color blending in with her red hair. She also has the same skin tone and freckles as Molly, leading me to believe this is the 'older sister' that was mentioned in Molly's ramble. Trying to take in anything noteworthy of this girl's appearance, I find her left eye also casting a screen-like glow, a necklace with a single red bead, a knife sticking out of her right sock, and a scar resembling a rainbow cut across her right arm. I also try reading her expression, which looks neutral, but somehow vaguely forced.

A third girl tosses a pair of drumsticks to Molly. Something Molly mentioned earlier about hypnotism reminds me of noticing the instruments being set up in the background.

The third girl pulls her long light purple braid out of the strap that hangs what I think is an electric bass around her, and pushes her glasses back up on her face. In doing this, I notice her right hand, which is robotic, other things about her appearance being wearing the boy's uniform without the grey jacket, and a necklace matching the tall girl's with the exception of being purple in color. Her expression is also weird, but not in the way that it seems forced, in the way that it seems blocked off, just barely visible, and what was visible just seemed focused.

At least whatever they do, they've made it apparent that they aren't going to harm Class E.

 **After The Assembly, Walk Back Up The Mountain**

"I swear I recognize them from somewhere!" Kayano says frustratedly. She hits her forehead with her wrist a few times. "I know I have!"

I grab her wrist, and pull it away from her head.

"I don't think it's anything to get a concussion over." I tell her.

"I know where they're from!" Fuwa says from behind us, she skips in front of us, turning to face us while walking backwards up the mountain. "They run pretty much a video channel empire. Music covers, video game play-throughs, Kayano you've probably seen that one video that went viral two years ago. I think it was joke video about how the one lost her hand falling out of a tree."

"How do you know all this?" I question.

"Well for one they do a ton of anime themed videos, and also Ritsu." Fuwa responds, holding up her phone. "Apparently all Ritsu did in storage was random web searches."

"Storage is terrible!" Ritsu says, appearing on the screen of Fuwa's phone for a moment before disappearing.

"Wait, Ritsu." I say.

"Yes?" The AI says, coming up on the screen once more.

"When Molly was talking about a friend in Class E, you pointed at yourself. Does that mean she knows you?" I ask, remembering it happening during the assembly.

The phone screen shuts off, than displays the message, 'The program you have requested is unavailable at the moment.'

"Well that's helpful." Kayano mutters sarcastically.

 **Third Person POV**

 **Principle's Office**

"What exactly caused you three to create such a disturbance?" Principle Asano asks the three girls called into his office.

"We were bored." The purple haired girl, F, replies, pushing her headband back up onto her head.

"And we were fed up with your system." The taller girl, J, adds on.

"And we thought that it would be fun." The smallest girl, Molly, finishes.

"Is that reason to disrupt an assembly?" The principle asks. The three girls nod in response. "Are you going to show any sign of regret for your actions?" This time the girls shake their heads 'no'. "Starting tomorrow, you each will be attending Class E, and the next time any of you cause trouble, you will be suspended."

"Cool." F says.

"Can we go now?" J questions.

"Where do we go since we don't start E Class until tomorrow?" Molly adds to her sister's question.

"Do you three know the meaning of the word 'discipline'?" The principle asks the three, starting to wonder how the three couldn't care less about their punishment.

F and Molly look to J.

"'Discipline', noun, the practice of training people to obey rules or a code of behavior, using punishment to correct disobedience. English, discipline. Japanese, 規律. Chinese, 紀律. German, disziplin. Spanish, disciplina. Swedish, disciplin. I could keep going." J rants, showing that she is multilingual.

"Please do not." The principle says. "You three are to go home for the day, you will receive information on your transfer through email."

The three girls leave the principle's office.

"Finally!" J says. "I hated A Class, no wonder Ren complains all the time."

"Whatever, we can finally get started on the mission!" Molly reminds her sister.

The two look to F for her comment, receiving no words from their friend, who seemed to be thinking about something else.

"Oh gosh it's thinking!" J exclaims in mock horror, earning a slap upside the head from the purple-haired girl. "Plegh, blegh!" She coughs, having to spit longer strands of her hair out of her mouth. "Thank you."

"I was thinking about that one kid Ren made friends with. The principle's son." F tells the other two girls, as they exit the school and start to walk towards their place of living.

"You mean the one that hates us because we call him by his first name all the time?" Molly asks for confirmation. F nods.

"He would be a better kid if he grew up with different parents, at least that's what Paradise told me a few weeks ago." J says. "And since it was Paradise that said it, that means the cards said it too."

"That's what I was thinking about. He has a sense of morals, but it's like he was never clearly taught right from wrong." F explains.

"All of the normal students are like that, what's so special about Gakushū?" J asks. She pokes F in the side. "Or we're you thinking about him for different reasons." She pokes F again, earning another hit upside the head. "It's not my fault you talked to him all the time!"

"Guys we missed the turn." Molly tells the two older girls, pulling them with her to a seemingly normal road. Other than the obvious, 'Do not enter: Restricted Area' sign in front of it. "I wanna ride my bike around town with our extra time."

"'Kay, I'll come too." J says, not wanting the young child around the streets of Tokyo by herself.

"And I'll make sure you two don't kill anyone while you're out." F says, making it apparent that she'll go with them as well. "But there are videos we could be editing."

"Whatever." The other two girls say together.

00000000000000000000000000

 **A/N Yep! I'm gonna make this agonizingly slow! *laughs evilly as thunder booms in the background* *gets scared because thunder* *revealed to actually be small puppy* Okay yeah, the story will still be slow.**

 **I need more OCs people! Thank you to the three people that have sent some in!**

 **Review/favorite/follow, please friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ah, one in the morning, the lovely time where none of my actions have consequences. Meaning I can write this thing!**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM.**

 **Also, remember the system user HermioneEmerson came up with!** _Italics_ **means it's being** _sung_ **.** Underline **means it's being spoken in** English **. Both means that it is being** _sung in English_.

 **Enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000000

 **During the Assembly**

 **Karma's POV**

"Aren't you supposed to be at the assembly?" Korosensei asks, emerging from the Class E building in one of his ridiculous disguises.

"Aren't you supposed to not be at the assembly?" I retort, knowing that's the only place he would be going right now. "'Cause I could text Karasuma-sensei right now if you want him to know..."

"No!" Korosensei exclaims, tentacles flailing everywhere. "There is no need to do that Karma. You will not be in trouble if you do not get me in trouble."

"Because that's the responsible deal to make as a teacher." I say, toying with his ego as always.

Korosensei makes one of his weird noises to show that he knows I'm right, but before I can continue tormenting him, he runs down the mountain, leaving me alone on the steps of the small classroom.

Of course I skipped the assembly, it's not like there's anything for me to do there. Listening to the main school kids ridicule all of my class isn't something I want to do monthly. And luckily with my grades, it's not like they try to stop me, besides what would they do? Suspend me again? Whatever.

I doubt this assembly will be any different from the ones in junior high.

Standing up from the small set of stairs, I find somewhere more comfortable to sit for the next thirty minutes. Now leaning up against a tree on the outskirts of the various forests covering the mountain, I take my phone and earbuds out of my pocket.

And there are still articles being written about the moon to this day. Is there seriously nothing better to talk about? Although one thing does catch my attention, a link to a video. And. It one of those boring normal science videos, something called 'Youtubers React ***** '. YouTube? That means it's American.

Well, I have nothing better to do with my time. I click on the link. One of the first things I notice is the date the video was posted, just last month. And then the title of the video itself, 'Youtubers React to the Permanent Crescent Moon'.

I recognize a few of the people on the screen, because they're pretty popular here in Japan as well. And mostly all of them are talking in English about how strange the 'phenomenon' was, and that it could still be a popular topic even two years later.

About to close out of the video, the opinion changes.

At the desk that people have been sitting at throughout the video now had three girls at it. Two seemingly my age, but one much younger.

"It's a lifeless hunk of rock, for all we know a rat could've blown it up." A purple haired girl says, not too far off from what actually happened according to Korosensei.

"Plus it's been two years." The girl with blood red hair next to the first girl adds on. She looks oddly familiar to me, but I've never met anyone with red hair outside of my family. "So what werewolves are irrelevant now, aren't there more important things to talk about today?"

"Well do any of you have an idea as to what happened to the moon?" Someone off screen asks.

"I dunno, giant octopus? Something moving at Mach speed?" The younger girl answers. "It even could've been some delusional teacher with a class full of misfits."

Now that's too accurate. But it's not like these three random internet personas could know about Korosensei, could they? After the events of the past few years, I'll pretty much believe anything.

During my thoughts, I hadn't realized the video ended. The screen paused at the end, showing a display of all the people shown in the video and their channel names.

Other than finding out three people may have information about Korosensei, all that video was was a waste of time.

Rolling my eyes, I scroll through my music app. And randomly click something, ignoring any thoughts I could possibly have at the moment.

 **After School**

 **Gakushū Asano's POV**

"At least they didn't try to kill anybody." Ren tells me, referring to J, F, and Molly's stunt from earlier.

"You say that as if they would." I point out. Ren nods. "You just casually accept the fact that your cousins would commit homicide." Another nod.

Maybe opting to walk home with Ren instead of just waiting for my father to be done with work was a bad idea. All I've gotten out of this conversation is that there are three potential murderers in Kunugigaoka.

"Hey, can you two move out of the way?!" A familiar voice calls from the other end of the sidewalk.

Looking up to see Molly riding a bike down the sidewalk. She stops when she's within three feet of Ren and I.

I realize that Ren has mentioned that this twelve year old is capable of murder, which, is starting to become more and less believable at the same time.

"Molly?" J's voice calls out. Now she's someone that I would think is a murderer, considering it's what she talks about half the time. She stops next to her younger sister, kicking a skateboard up into her hand. "Ew, why are you with these two?"

"It's not like I'm just gonna run them over! Not until after midterms." Molly replies.

"I swear of either of you two have done anything stupid..." F starts to scold J and Molly, stopping to kick her own skateboard up into her robotic hand. "Why are you with Ren and Gakushū?"

That's another thing about these three, they refuse to call me by my last name.

"I. Was not. Going to. Run over. Them." Molly repeats, as if she's talking to someone younger than her.

"Eh, I probably would have." J says, narrowing her eyes at Ren and I.

"Thank you J, your sanity is very reassuring." Ren says sarcastically. "You guys were put in Class E, that's why you weren't in classes after the assembly, right?"

"Sort of, we got sent home and start in Class E tomorrow." F replies. "Look you two wouldn't understand but Class E is where we're supposed to be, how we even got into Class A in the first place is a mystery to us."

"You guys have some of the highest grades in the entire school." I point out.

"Yeah but we also almost pushed Ren out of a window that one time." Molly says.

"That was three years ago when my family forced me to go with them to visit your family." Ren tells her.

"It was? I thought that was when you actually fell out of the window." J says. "I remember someone actually falling out of the window."

F holds her robotic hand in front of J's face. "Does this remind you?" F questions.

"Oh yeah." J drags out. So they're saying F lost an entire hand from falling out of a window? "That was fun."

"I lost an entire hand!" F exclaims, hitting J upside the head with her left hand, making J's hair flip over to cover her face.

J gets all of her hair out of her face, than pokes F in the side. "I didn't tell you to fall out of the window."

"How did you fall out the window?" Molly asks. "I think the rest of us were playing a video game."

"I learned that sitting on the windowsills of open windows on a thirteenth floor is a bad idea." F answers, she rolls her eyes. And I thought she was the sane one. "Look I'm going back home, this conversation is really boring and really irritating."

"I'll go too. We've been out here for hours." Molly says.

Did they just forget that Ren and I were here?

"I'm gonna go get something that we can try to make dinner out of." J tells the two. "So I'm gonna go get cereal."

J leaves by passing Ren and I on her skateboard, making me realize the black backpack that she's apparently had this entire time. F and Molly then turn around and leave the way they came. So it's really just Ren and I standing here now wondering what just happened, but then we too start walking towards our homes.

 **Karma's POV**

Korosensei really needs to stop leaving stuff in the faculty lounge, I have all of the candy he bought yesterday. I wonder if he can starve to death.

And now I'm on the ground. A skateboard then lands in between me and the person that crashed into me.

"Weird, and my sister was just talking about not running into people." I look up to see the red haired girl from the weird video I watched while everyone else was at the assembly, she sits up from where she fell on her back. "Sorry, I was thinking about something how I'm supposed to kill this thing." Kill something? And they were talking like they knew about Korosensei.

"At least you crashed into someone that's not fazed by that second comment you made." I tell her. I stand up and offer her a hand.

The girl cautiously takes my hand and lets me help her up. She kicks the dropped skateboard up into her hand, than looks back to me.

"Wait, you're wearing a Kunugigaoka uniform." She points out. "But you weren't at the assembly earlier..."

"I ditched." I say casually, expecting her to freak out. She doesn't, all she does is look at me like asking for more information. "I didn't feel like standing there while my entire class gets ridiculed by the entire school."

"E Class? Cool! I start there tomorrow. Wait..." She narrows her eyes at me, than pulls me into an alley way between the two buildings we were by. "You know about Korosensei."

So they do know about him.

"What?!" An exclamation comes from her backpack. "I wanna see the kid that knows about Korosensei!"

The girl rolls her eyes, and reaches behind her to unzip the main pouch of her bag. A black cat walks out perching on the girl's shoulders and states at me with yellow eyes.

"Karma Akabane, Class E psychopath." The cat says.

Strange girl pulls me into an alley way and then has a talking cat, if only that was the weirdest thing I've been exposed to today.

"Care to explain the talking cat?" I question. "Or why it knows my name?"

"Trust me a lot of things will be answered tomorrow." The girl tells me. The cat crawls back into the backpack. "His name is Death though." A girl with a talking cat named Death that can tell her my name, still not the weirdest thing I've seen today. "I wanna talk about the octopus."

"Could you at least explain how you know about that?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." The girl repeats. "You know, it's probably weird to have a strange girl crash into you, pull you into an alley way, than show you a talking cat. I don't know, I didn't write my actions or dialogue. Anyways, if you aren't going to tell me anything about Korosensei that I might not know, than I should probably leave before my friend and sister think I murdered something else. See ya' tomorrow Karma!"

And with that she's off, her cat poking through her still open back pack to stare at me with it's strange yellow eyes.

Maybe this was the strangest thing that's happened to me today.

000000000000000000000

 **A/N *I do not own the react series on YouTube, I did not create it or help with it in any way, I'm not connected to it. Same goes for YouTube itself.**

 **Thank you everyone that's sent in OCs so far! But I still need more!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Maybe you'll get answers next chapter for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I got fillings in my teeth yesterday! I probably didn't even have cavities I just fell face-first into asphalt this past New Year's Eve! Yeah half a year later and my teeth still aren't completely fixed! I go back to the dentist in a week! Yay...**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM.**

 **System!** _Italics_ **, equals being** _sung_ **.** Underline **, equals being** spoken in English **.** _Both_ **, equals being** _sung in English_ **. Anyways if something is not underlined, assume it is being spoken in Japanese!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000

The Next Day

Third Person POV

Homeroom was going by without any disturbance in the assassination classroom. Which was strange, considering the events of yesterday leading most of the class to believe they would be getting new students today.

Of course, they were getting new students, two out of three teachers knew this for a fact. As they were standing in one of the separate rooms of the small Class E building telling the new students some rules of the classroom.

"Just don't do anything stupid like you did yesterday." The only female teacher, commonly referred to as B*tch-sensei, tells the three girls in front of her.

"And don't make your jobs apparent right away, we told the students that there would most likely not be trained assassins interfering this year." The more professional Karasuma-sensei adds on. "No special weapons, no special abilities."

"Why hire us at all if we can't do our job properly?" A taller red-haired girl asks, twirling a green knife around in her hand.

"Yeah, we were assigned here specifically because of our abilities." The purple-haired girl points out. "Kind of pointless if we can't use them."

Karasuma sighs, "At least wait until physical education. Go introduce yourselves to the rest of the class, I'm sure they're expecting you after what you did yesterday."

"'Kay." The smaller black-haired girl replies, and starts dragging the other two girls out of the room before they get in trouble with a teacher they actually like.

Before actually entering the main classroom, the three girls pause.

"J what are you doing?" The purple haired girl asks her taller friend.

"I had a back up plan in case something like this happened." J answers, taping small pieces of the knife she was recently holding to her hand. The two other girls stare at her, unused to this level of preparedness. "I want to kill him mentally before actually killing him." The preparedness suddenly makes more sense.

"The last time you did that we had to follow the target into an asylum." The smaller girl reminds her older sister, who just shrugs in return, tossing a roll of clear tape back into her backpack.

A quiet, "Ow." Comes from J's backpack, which the three ignore.

"Whatever, I know Korosensei from about a year and a half ago from when I fell off that cliff. A trick like this will work perfectly." J says. "Let's go."

With that the three enter the main classroom during the middle of Korosensei taking attendance. The octopus creature jumps backwards upon seeing the three.

J rolls her eyes, "Are you seriously still that scared of me?" She holds her hand out to the teacher. "It's been an entire year, I feel offended."

Korosensei, still looking slightly on edge from seeing the three, shakes J's hand with an open tentacle, jumping back once again when the appendage gets blown off.

"I can't believe that worked on you twice." A student says from the back of the classroom.

"Be quiet Karma! I'm not focused!" Korosensei tries to defend his actions. He turns to the three new students as he regenerates the lost tentacle. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"I'm Molly!" The small girl exclaims cheerfully, as if she didn't just see a limb be blown off of a body a minute before.

"Hello, I'm F." The purple-haired girl greets more formally.

"J." J simply states. "Now who used that trick before? I thought I was being clever."

Everyone looks to the student that spoke up from the back of the classroom earlier.

"So you used the same trick as me, it still worked both times." Karma says. "Can we talk about how you literally crashed into me yesterday?"

"No. I can explain the talking cat now though." J replies. F throws a look at her.

"Why did you show a random kid the talking cat?" F questions.

"Talking cat?" Various voices from around the classroom ask.

"I apologize for the pun I'm about to make but. Just let the cat out of the f**king bag!" The voice from J's backpack exclaims.

"Why did you bring Death with you?" Korosensei asks.

"We didn't bring him he's been hiding from his sister, and taking all of our food." Molly answers.

J does unzip her backpack to allow the black cat known as Death finally show itself to Class E.

"Hi, I'm J's personal therapist." The cat greets, sitting on said girl's shoulders. "I'm also Death. And of anyone says anything about the 'God of Death' assassin..."

"A. Talking. Cat." Most of E Class says slowly. It may not be the weirdest thing they've ever seen, but it's up there.

"Should I just not be a cat? I don't have to be a cat." Death says. He jumps off of J's shoulder to Korosensei's desk. By the time he's there, he is no longer a cat.

Sitting in the cats place is a boy looking to be about eighteen years old, with extremely pale skin contrasting a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. Along with messy black hair, the only thing breaking the color of black away from the boy would be bright, glowing yellow eyes.

Now it might be one of the weirdest things the class has seen.

Korosensei notices all of the confused faces of the students at their desks. He begins to provide more information of the situation.

"Remember how you were all wondering how I was alive again?" The octopus asks. His students nod in reply. "This is the being that allowed me to live again. I never thought I would have to deal with him until I was killed again."

"Nice to see you too." Death says sarcastically. "I can see where I'm not wanted." With that, he disappears into thin air, leaving nothing to prove he was even there.

All this does is leave the class to wonder just how strange these new students will be.

000000000000000000000

 **A/N This chapter is short, I'm sorry about that. But I'm trying to think of where to introduce other OCs, and I also hit a bit of writers block when trying to write this chapter, and ended up scrapping an idea after writing half of it.**

 **Anyways, I'll still take OCs. Just seriously, OCs. Hand them over.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Pwease! (I said it cutely so it has to work, you all must review, favorite, and follow now.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Something feels off to me. And it's not this story it has nothing to do with fanfiction at all. But something feels off even though everything is the same as it always is and it' signing me a headache and ugh.**

 _Italics is being sung_

Underline is being spoken in English

 _Both is being sung in English_

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **Nagisa's POV**

The day went on without anything else too weird, by our standards, happening. First period, English, went by with almost nothing except teaching happening. Then science proved uneventful as well. And now we're heading outside for third period gym class.

"And you guys aren't going to question the military uniforms we have in place of gym uniforms?" I overhear Kayano asks J and F.

"We showed you guys a talking cat earlier, and in turn we got an octopus teacher. For now I think we're just gonna let the day go by without questioning." F answers, rolling up her right sleeve so the fabric isn't covering her hand.

"I guess that's fair." Kayano says, she notices me and starts to walk over. Once by me, she says, "Something feels off about them. Like they're acting."

"I guess you would be able to tell." I comment. Kayano just looks forwards and nods.

We make it over to where everyone else is gathered around Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei. The latter looking somewhat terrified, maybe he got into some type of trouble again.

But then I notice Korosensei isn't looking at Karasuma-sensei, but Molly, who's standing in front of him with an anti-sensei knife in her hand and a smile on her face. We did get confirmation earlier that Molly is only twelve, and that her higher than average grades allowed her to enter high school early, but I didn't expect her to get the concept of having to kill Korosensei so easily.

"Everyone step away, I want the new students to show us their current skill levels so I can decide what I need to catch them up on." Karasuma-sensei informs us.

We all take a few steps back to create a small ring. Molly and Korosensei still standing in the middle.

"And you asked to go first, Molly?" Korosensei asks. Molly nods in reply. "What exactly do you expe..."

Molly didn't give Korosensei an opportunity to finish his sentence, as she flung herself at him at a speed none of us expected her small body to be capable of. Korosensei was caught off guard as well, as Molly had a firm hold on two tentacles that she sliced off easily with the knife she has. She was now suspended about twice her height in the air from Korosensei waving around his damaged tentacles everywhere. Though Molly seemed generally unfazed, she left all of us wondering how she could hold onto the slippery tentacles like that.

She flipped backwards, landing perfectly on her feet about a meter away from Korosensei. While Korosensei regenerates his lost tentacles, Molly does something, strange, to sum it up.

She puts her hand over her right eye, and when she takes it away from her face, the eyeball itself is present in her hand, revealing that it's a ball of metal with a display screen on it. It doesn't stay an eye ball for long, as it splits into two parts and reforms itself into a pair of ninja starts. Looking closer, I can see that they're tipped with anti-sensei material.

"'What exactly do you expect the twelve year old to do?' That's what you were going to say." Molly says.

She starts moving even faster than she was earlier, to the point where I can't exactly see where she is, but I think she's just running circles around Korosensei.

Korosensei's recently regenerated tentacles are cut off once again by the ninja stars Molly had. She stops right in front of Korosensei.

"Ever say anything like that again and I dig your grave that much deeper." Molly says. Her serious expression is suddenly replaced by her cheerful smile. "Can I have my eye back please?"

Korosensei was holding the piece of metal that was, now again, an eye. He hands it to Molly, who just takes it and puts it back into the metal concave where it was before.

"Thank you!" Molly exclaims. She skips over to the opposite end of the ring from where Kayano and I stand.

"I have a question." Fuwa calls out, raising her hand. "Is Molly a robot?"

"About twenty eight percent robot." Molly answers, as if the fact is normal.

We all just kind of stare at the twelve year old, who doesn't seem to catch on that she said anything out of the ordinary.

"I'll go next." F says, ignoring everyone's stares towards Molly as well. "And everyone stop staring at Molly, she's confused."

"All I did was answer a question?" Molly says.

"You said that you're twenty eight percent robot." Isogai points out.

"So? Ritsu's one hundred percent robot and you're all fine with her." Molly defends herself. She has a point, but we did react the same way when we first met Ritsu.

"Are we done talking about how much of Molly is made of metal yet?" F questions. "Because I still have to try to kill the octopus."

"No, no, let them stall for me." Korosensei comments. A few green knives fly in his direction, easily dodged.

After that we do stop talking. These new students just keep getting weirder, and they definitely recognize that.

F takes a much calmer approach with her fighting, not trying to catch Korosensei off guard from what I can tell. But then she shows off speed that surpasses Molly's.

I can tell this because a clone of F stands behind Korosensei while the F in front of him sends easily dodged attacks. The F clone holds her robotic hand up, her thumb and pinky finger extend to form a bow, while her index, middle, and ring fingers form into arrows, also noticeably anti-sensei tipped.

The clone aims carefully, while the clone in front of Korosensei continues distracting, but makes the attacks harder to dodge.

Three arrows fly out, leaving Korosensei standing there to realize what happened. F stops using the cloning technique and catches the three arrows from where she was originally standing. Her hand returns to normal.

"That was way too easy." F laughs at the end of her sentence.

"Excellent, I wasn't expecting any speed based attacks." Korosensei says, his face does display the red circle, but her still somehow looks pretty terrified. But other than killing him two years ago, I don't think he's ever received this much damage in one day. His head falters back to yellow. "But, um, may I ask how you can move at Mach 6?"

"You know how Molly said twenty eight percent robot, well now you're looking at thirty two percent robot." F answers. She however, knows why most of us look at her strangely. "I promise all of you it'll be explained as soon as J does, what ever J does. She might set Korosensei on fire at this point, I don't even know."

Korosensei's face twists into it's sketchy, nervous form. His mouth a zigzagged line and his eyes seemingly doodled on swirls.

J, without saying anything, steps out of her spot by Molly and towards Korosensei. Still looking extremely nervous, Korosensei steps backwards once J's within six feet of him. J stops when this happens, and instead of moving forwards, she launches herself. Except. She doesn't launch towards Korosensei like Molly did, J launches herself up.

At about twice Korosensei's height, while falling J rips out her left eye, revealing it also to be a metal ball like Molly's. It reforms itself into a scythe, the blade of the weapon made out of the same green material as the knives we use daily.

Korosensei seems literally frozen, which is something new to us, we've seen him nervous, but I don't think we've ever seen him when he's afraid. 'Are you seriously still that scared of me? It's been an entire year...' I recall J saying during home room. A year? That doesn't make sense, a year ago Korosensei would've been...

J says something, nothing I can understand as she says it in a language I don't know and cannot identify. But it seems to trigger Korosensei into finally moving away from where he seemed to be stuck a few seconds ago.

Landing on her feet, J looks towards Korosensei and starts talking, what I think to most of the class is, gibberish again.

J stops talking, smiles, and then says normally, "I'm done." Her scythe reforms back into an eye, and she places it back where it was.

"But you didn't even try to hurt him." Kurahashi says. "What was the point of..."

"If I wanted him to be dead, Korosensei would've been dead in home room." J answers before Kurahashi can even finish her question. She switches over to the joking/sarcastic tone she has been using since the beginning of the day, "And before any of you ask, thirty percent robot, sixty percent demon, and probably ten percent caffeinated beverage."

"We can explain everything now." Molly speaks up, again as if everything she just saw and heard was normal. "J, F, and I are assassins for hire! We come from the same facility as Ritsu, American branch. So they modified each of us according to our previous injuries. I was born blind so they gave me new eyes. F fell out of a building and lost her hand while doing that, self explanatory I'm pretty sure. And then J caught her eye on fire once, also self explanatory."

That cleared some stuff up. But F still decided to give us more context.

"We were assigned to the Korosensei project and for a different project that's been being worked on here at Kunugigaoka for a few years. J and Molly's cousin works on the second project, as well as three other students currently taking classes in the main building. Originally we were only supposed to have the one project to work on, but they also wanted us to work here because they believed our abilities would be useful to you guys." F explains. "Also, this is unrelated, but never listen to anything J says, ever."

"Listen to everything I will ever say. I am an honest and trustable person." J says. Oh look at that, the devil horns and tail that I thought only Karma had the ability to conjure up.

Hopefully, we'll be able to get more information from these three during lunch period, which is thankfully right after phys. Ed today.

00000000000000000

 **A/N Before any of you guys ask, yes, I am trying to make these first few chapters as mysterious (read; confusing) as possible.**

 **Anyways, I will still take OC suggestions and some will be introduced next chapter!**

 **I would also like to add on that I am working on a project, a small little add on to this story that you can check out if you like. A tumblr account! Just a thing where I won't be as formal/as restricted as I am talking to you guys as I usually am through author's notes and PMs. You can also ask OCs or generally characters from this story things that you may be confused on. (I can only imagine how confused all of you are) Anyways, if you want to check that out, my tumblr url is letswritedis-asks. Thanks to all those that do actually go look at that!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! For the children! And by children I mean all the separate personalities in my mind that are yelling at me to be more productive!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well, I'm down one more baby tooth now... Also, remember those fillings I was talking about last week? I have to go get more on Monday! Please shoot me before that happens.**

 _Sung_

Spoken in English

 _Sung in English_

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV**

Phys. Ed had ended, leaving the students of Class E to head back inside their small shack of a classroom for lunch.

The three new students of Class E, we're immediately being questioned by a small group of students.

"How do you just not mention being trained assassins?!" Kayano exclaims, being the first to reach the three where their desks sit in the back of the classroom.

"How do you just not mention having tentacles?" J questions back, she takes a single apple out of the backpack hanging on the back of her chair.

"How did you kno..." Kayano starts to say.

"Oh I know lots of things! Plus I kinda have that cat, that knows everyone that's ever existed." J answers before the question was fully asked.

"Anyways, we didn't mention it because Karasuma-sensei told us not to. You know, 'cause you guys were told that there wouldn't be any other assassins this year." Molly answers the original question. Her lunch was also strange, a few cookies that she took from J's backpack.

"You guys already explained the robot thing, but J said something about demons... That was a joke right?" Itona asks, turningaround in his chair to face Molly's desk.

"Okay, that's a really long answer that requires pretty much an entire story arc to answer fully. We'll figure it out later." F answers, breaking a certain wall, that she knows she's not supposed to break. "In short terms, she is at least part demon, personality wise."

"And this other project you guys mentioned, can we know what it is?" Kanzaki asks, approaching the three new desks in the classroom as well.

"Classified info." Molly says. "All we can tell you is that J and I's cousin works on it, and so do a lot of other kids in the school. There should be at least one in every class."

"Can we at least know who your cousin is?" Kanzaki follows up her first question.

"Ren Sakakibara." J answers simply.

"But he's one of the virtuosos..." Kayano points out.

"And he complains about it so much." J adds on. "He also went on like a week long rant about being brainwashed by the principle once."

"As for Korosensei being mortally terrified of you?" Nagisa finally decides to make his comment, breaking out of a conversation with the red head at the desk in front of J's.

"That's also something that'll probably be explained in that story arc." J says. We're supposed to be building the wall back up... "Don't you all have something else to do with your time? Like maybe actually eat during lunch?"

"Says the girl that only has an apple for lunch." F comments once their classmates had left.

"Hey! I also have a juice box in here somewhere..." J defends herself. She starts looking through her backpack. "Knife, other knife, Molly's spare eyes, gun, cat..." She pulls Death out of the bag and sets him on her desk. "I think the cat took the juice box."

"Oh sure, blame it on the cat." Death deadpans, leaping up to his preferred perch on J's shoulder. "You probably drank it on the walk to school because you forgot to eat breakfast again."

"You did skip breakfast this morning." Molly confirms. "But why was Death in your back pack again? I thought he finally went back to face his sister during home room."

"No, don't want to face my sister yet. Not gonna do that." Death says. "I did hang out in a tree for a while, I got to see Korosensei being attacked by you guys. And then when I saw everyone going inside I just popped in here to take a nap. But I actually have a few things I need to ask Korosensei so..." He hops back onto the desk, then down to the floor, walking across the classroom, he stops and climbs up the teacher desk where Korosensei sits.

 **Main School Building**

"You will tell me their other mission, or I will..." A short girl with long, wavy light brown hair starts to say, dragging a taller boy through the empty halls of Kunugigaoka.

"For the fifth time Hermione, I don't know anything about the E Class mission other than it's a national secret, and that it's an assassination." The taller boy says, pulling his arm away from the information seeking girl.

"Ren, my cards told me that I'm supposed to know!" Hermione argues, turning to face and look up at her coworker.

"I hope you realize that those things don't actu..." Ren begins to tell the shorter girl, being cut off by darkening emerald eyes.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Hermione mutters darkly. "And don't complain about having to ditch class either, because I know you don't care. I also know, that you know a lot more about the Class E mission than I do, and I wanna know what it is!"

"Could you at least not shout it for the entire school to hear?" Ren questions. "It's a miracle we haven't been caught yet, much less have our jobs exposed because of your volume."

The girl begins to mutter in a different language, saying something along the lines of, 'At least I didn't get myself associated with those four arrogant freaks.'

"Hey, only three of them are freaks." Ren says, understanding whatever Hermione said previously. He diverts to the original topic, "If you want information on the Class E mission why don't you just ask Suzumiya?"

"I tried! All he did was go on about how it's national secret and the only reason he knows is because his dad is one of the supervisors! And then I tried to ask Irina yesterday but..." Hermione launches into a small rant.

"Good to see you're still trying to dig for information you don't need." A third voice enters the conversation.

Hermione and Ren turn to face a boy with black hair and azure blue eyes.

"And you're skipping class because?" Ren questions.

"I wanted to see what Hermione was doing, and I also set up a prank..." The boy answers. "Ren, your arrogant princess friends are probably gonna hate me when the bell rings."

"Speaking of which when does bell ring?" Hermione asks, looking up to a clock on the corridor wall. "And we have literally two minutes... If neither of you tell me what the Class E mission is I will..." Once again, she gets cut off before fully being able to deliver her threat.

"Can you please explain what you do not get about national secret?" The blue-eyed boy asks.

"I don't care if it's a national secret, Suzumiya, I want to know what it is!" Hermione exclaims, her eyes going dark once again. "The cards..."

"Probably aren't right." Suzumiya cuts her off, and finishes the sentence himself.

"The cards are always right." Hermione mutters, narrowing her eyes. "Always. Look if we all don't get back to our classes soon we'll be questioned, after school I'm coming back to question more. I'll annoy you two to death if I have to." She starts walking back down the hallway, and towards a Class B classroom.

"Okay, now what did you do to the other virtuoso's lockers?" Ren asks Suzumiya.

"Let's just say I had a lot of broken pens that still had a lot of ink in them." Suzumiya answers, he starts to walk off as well. "I'm gonna go hide by Asano's locker."

Ren starts to walk in the same direction as well. "You're gonna get in so much trouble. I wanna see what you did though."

000000000000000000

 **A/N This chapter is short but I introduced sent in OCs and that's what counts.**

 **By the way, I'll still take those OCs, like, give me more, drown me in character ideas.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! (Also follow the tumblr, do that too... ((Look in the previous chapter's author's note for that))) But still, do it for the other OCs that I still have to introduce! *shoves Shia Labeouf onto the page* JUST DO IT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I have a five hour cheer practice tomorrow! Today, it's two in the morning... I start school next week... I get more fillings on Monday. Couldn't someone just shoot me and have the same effect as all of these things?**

 _Sung_

Spoken in English

 _Sung in English_

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000

 **F's POV**

"What are you doing?" I ask J, who stood up for something. It's not like I particularly want to know what she's doing, but if she gets herself in trouble I hold myself responsible.

"Something." J replies, she takes her back pack and pulls one of the straps onto her right shoulder.

"Is 'something' evil?" I ask another question. As long as it's not evil I'll let her do whatever.

"No, just delinquent." J answers. "And since it's the end of lunch and everyone' shushing to finish their conversations, no one's even gonna notice me. Plus Death is distracting Korosensei, not that he would be a threat to what I'm doing, but it helps."

I look to the front of the classroom where Death is sitting in his human form on Korosensei's desk. Did she make him do something? And did he actually go along with it? Death is supposed to help me make sure J doesn't do anything stupid. But then again if he's helping with it, than maybe it's not stupid. Or she bribed him. Or both.

"And now a detailed explanation." I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm ditching. It's not like I wanna sit through the last four periods." J whispers.

The last four periods. Japanese, math, social studies, and than an extra period that I think is either study halls or art or some extra time slot the class has to fill with something. And let's see, in J's mind it the remaining schedule probably goes something like this;

 **J's POV**

Stuff I already know, torture with numbers, things I can have Molly tell me later, literally nothing probably. Yeah, I can ditch with little to no consequences. Other than maybe detention or a punishment along the same lines. Boring and typical.

 **F's POV**

I would skip too, if I didn't desperately need help with Japanese. Plus it's our first day in E Class, so I need to know just how much farther ahead than A Class they are. If English and Science give me an estimate, I'd say about two and a half weeks ahead. So many notes I'll have to get, so many. Why must I care about my grades?

While I was ranting in my head, J had already left the classroom, unnoticed as she predicted.

"Is she ditching again?" Molly asks, noticing the empty desk next to her about a moment later.

I nod in reply, Molly sits back in her chair. J ditching class isn't anything new to either of us.

A few minutes pass, and Korosensei announces lunch to be over, starting a Japanese lecture while drawing pictures on the board to go with it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Death lying on Korosensei's desk, in cat form once again. Weird, if he was helping J with something usually he would follow her.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

 **Third Person POV**

"Okay, since we have now have foreign students, let's see if they can read the..." Korosensei cuts himself off once he turns around to face the board. "Where's J?!" His tentacles start flailing at the thought of a missing student.

One of these tentacles, ends up hitting a sleeping cat off of the octopus teacher's desk.

"She said something about ditching earlier." The disgruntled cat replies, leaping back up onto the desk. It's voice turns sarcastic, "Thanks for hitting me off the desk by the way."

"But she could be hiding somewhere!" Korosensei exclaims. He turns into a goopy, metallic liquid, and decides to place himself in the ceiling corner by the door of the classroom.

"You're helping get rid of all of these terrible cat puns in my brain, by the way. Because you're a real scaredy cat." The cat says, curling back up where he previously was. "She's not in the classroom, now start teaching your students before I do it for you."

"That's almost worse than whatever J could be doing." F's bored voice says from the back of the classroom. "Why are you so scared of her anyways, other than occasionally murdering people, it's not like she does anything."

"She's creepy!" Korosensei defends himself. The cat lifts his head up to look at the octopus, knowing that his given explanation is an excuse.

"So is Karma but you're fine with him." Another student points out.

"Karma's creepy in the non-terrifying way!" Korosensei says.

"I feel offended." Karma comments. "Now I want to leave the classroom too."

"Karma, no." The classroom seems to order the red-head as a whole.

Karma, gets up and walks towards the door, ignoring his classmates and teacher. Korosensei solidifies back into his normal yellow form, and blocks the exit.

"Karma, no." The teacher repeats.

Karma simply takes one of the green rubber knives, and starts poking at the octopus with it, forcing Korosensei to move to avoid damage. Through a created hole, Karma was able to leave the classroom as well.

"There goes ten minutes of our Japanese lesson." Someone comments.

"It was more entertaining than Korosensei's lecture anyways." Another adds on.

"Hey! My lecture was entertaining!" Korosensei exclaims. Most of the students reply by shaking their heads. "I drew pictures on the board for it!"

"You do that with every lesson." A third student points out, various confirmations of 'yeah.' Coming from around the room.

In the debate about Korosensei's lecture, the cat was able to hop off of the teacher's desk and out of the classroom as well.

"Bad meets evil, the saying goes, I think." The cat mutters to himself.

00000000000000000

 **A/N This is literally a set up chapter for the next chapter. So if it seems short or doesn't seem as well edited, it's just because I'm trying to save my energy for the more important next chapter.**

 **Hand over the OCs, all of them.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Come on guys I have a five hour cheer practice in less than twelve hours, make me feel better by doing this for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello everybody, I did that five hour cheer practice today. It's one in the morning, and I have to get up at eight for church tomorrow.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000

 **Death's POV**

"Hey." Karma says as I run in front of him.

Being a cat is fun, I can assure you that, it is, however, not fun, when a random teenager picks you up off the ground after you run in front of them. Which is what Karma has decided to do.

"Please put me down." I say. At least he knows how to actually carry a cat, most of the time I'm just turned into a Simba *****. "Or at least let me sit on your shoulder."

"Nah, I want more answers." Karma tells me.

"Release me or suffer the consequences!" I shout, this would probably be going better if I wasn't a cat. And I can't form into anything else until Karma pits me down. I could bite him, but he has me in a way where I can't do that easily... Screw this kid for knowing how to properly hold a cat. Realizing that he's not going to put me down anytime soon, I give in. "Fine, as long as you don't ask that 'what are the secrets of the universe' stuff that everyone else asks, because I'm not allowed to answer."

"I wouldn't, too typical." Karma assures me.

"Weird." I think out loud. "J said the same thing when she died the first time."

"First time?" Karma questions. "Also, you probably know where she is, so, lead the way."

"You kinda have to let me go if..." I start to say.

"Tell me where I'm supposed to go." Karma corrects himself.

"Fine." I mumble. I speak up, "I'm concerned that you weren't surprised that I said J has been dead, and all you're questioning is that it's happened multiple times. And she's not on the school campus, so, if you don't want to follow her after hearing that."

"Well if she knows Death and Korosensei from sometime last year, than she has had to be at one point." Karma explains, smart kid. I already know his grades are good, but most people don't pick up on details like that. "And I don't care, I wasn't planning on going back to class anyways."

He starts walking down the path that leads to the main school building, giving me time to answer his first question fully.

"J's died twice already, one time when she was seven and than again last year. She got really sick the first time, and her parents had to deal with figuring out Molly's blindness at the same time, so they couldn't focus very well on J being ill. And then if I told you what happened the second time I would never hear the end of it, so I'm not telling you and you're not allowed to dig for the answer." I leave out a few key details, because, again, I would never hear the end of it. "She was in a coma for about three months after being sick for so long, which, in coma time, is really long. And being in a coma, technically counts as being dead. And since she didn't wake up for a few months, she got entered in this thing in the afterlife called the guardian program, it's kind of like the whole 'guardian angel' concept you humans have. She doesn't know who she was guarding, so I'm not allowed to tell you that either because she's not supposed to know." Hint, she can know, she doesn't and I'm not going to let her because the person she was guarding is currently carrying me. "And than the second time something happened that she really doesn't want people to know, and it's important because not even Molly knows, and something has to be really, really personal to J if Molly doesn't know."

"Was she assassinated?" Karma asks. These kids always end up on that topic, don't they?

"Something along those lines." I reply. Is self-assassination is a thing. "But she ended up meeting Korosensei in that time, and he p*ssed her off, so he's terrified of her now." That's a slight lie. I notice that we're almost off school property. "Turn left once you're out of the school, than cross to the street that leads to the park."

"Why would she be at the park?" Karma asks.

"I dunno, but she comes here a lot, sometimes just to sit up in a tree and read or try to sleep." I answer. "Can you let me go now? I promise I won't try to run, I'll take you to where she is."

My conversation with Korosensei during lunch may have contained the topic of meddling in the students' lives...

"I don't exactly trust you, so, I'm gonna keep you where I know you won't try to escape." Karma tells me. "What are your powers exactly though? Other than shape shifting."

"You wanted to know how I knew your name yesterday, right? That's part of it, I can see anyone's name and the day they'll die just by looking at them ******." I answer. Karma opens his mouth to say something. "Don't ask when you're gonna die."

"I was going to ask if J has three different days displayed with her." Karma says. He's strangely interested in the topic, I have a feeling I know why, but, I don't want to have to deal with that reason if it's correct.

"Five." I state. Karma turns me in his hands so J face him, he looks at me quizzically. "J has five dates displayed."

"Why does she have to die two more times? Isn't that a little harsh?" Karma asks, oh he must think I make people die.

"I don't make people die! I just help them get to the afterlife and than get them used to the situation there. If anyone actually kills people it's my father!" I explain, it always irritates me when people think just because I'm Death that I'm the one choosing when they die. "Or well, I do have the ability to kill people with my powers, and I do the actual killing with them, but it's not like I choose when, why, or how!" I look around at my surroundings. "Also take a left here."

Karma turns where I tell him too. "Okay, okay, you don't have to get so panicked about it. And you have a family?"

"Mother Nature, Father Time, and my sister Life." I list. "We weren't very original with our names, you can probably tell what we all do."

Karma stays quiet for a few minutes, leaving me to wonder if my suspicions on why he actually has these questions is correct. I still give the directions to where J should be. But when we're just out of sight and ear shot of where she is, I decide to ask my own question.

"Why are you so interested about her anyways?" I ask. "Also stop here for a second."

 **Karma's POV**

Why am I so interested in this? I've always been interested in the thought of what happens when someone dies, but it's different. I wanted to know specifically what happened to J.

"I dunno, she just seems, familiar somehow." I reply.

It's true, when I saw J in that weird video I watched when I ditched the assembly, she seemed familiar, like really familiar.

I realize that Death started fidgeting in my arms.

"I guess that's a reason. But..." Death cuts himself off. He knows something, he knows something and he's not gonna tell me. "It's just one of those weird things I probably shouldn't explain. Like when Korosensei tried to tell you guys about me without actually having me there, he couldn't quite do it. And I can't quite explain this even if I wanted to..." He's lying, I can tell. And he seems quite good at it too. "Whatever, head straight forward, she should be up in the tree about twenty five feet away."

What his directions bring me too is a pretty large tree. About thirty feet up on a thick branch sits J. She definitely noticed me standing here.

"Hey, can you throw my cat up here?!" She calls down.

"Please don't throw me." Death says.

"If he's being stubborn about it than just climb up here. I wanted someone to talk to other than him for once anyways." J adds on.

"I feel appreciated." Death mumbled, I can feel him roll his eyes, even as a cat. "Let me down, I can climb up there myself, and you should know how to too."

I do finally put the cat down, and he starts leaping up the various branches of the tree, quickly making it to the point where J is. I follow after, talking only a couple minutes thanks to the help of all of the training Class E has had to do.

"Why are you thirty feet up in a tree?" I ask, sitting on a branch to the left of J's.

We're only about half way up the tree, meaning the branches are still pretty thick. If we wanted to we could probably be another ten feet up.

"I used to climb this tree a lot as a kid." J replies.

"I thought you were American." I say. J closes her eyes.

"Japanese-American. My mom was on some type of three year trip here for something, and ended up meeting my dad. Blah, blah, blah. Extended stay. Marriage, me being born. I ended up living here until I was about seven, and then Molly turned two and we started figuring out that she was blind so we moved to America where it would be a bit easier for her since we went to my mom's small hometown. I ended up getting really sick, and then I got stuck with the cat." J explains, she opens her eyes after she's done her semi-sarcastic rant.

"I've already said this, but I'll repeat myself. I feel appreciated." Death says sarcastically, laying on a beach above J. "I was your only friend for like two months until you met F."

"Shut up." J says, the way she says it is the way someone would say it to a good friend. A way where you can tell she's not being offensive. She turns her gaze back to me. "Anyways, you probably wanna know why I was acting so weirdly around Korosensei earlier." I nod. "I'm usually pretty violent. I guess it's the group of kids I grew up with here in Japan, we would have a lot of mock weapon fights. But I ended up meeting Korosensei when he was still a human. I was maybe eight? I don't know, point is, you're looking at the only person that's ever frightened the original God of Death, and than just for good measure I started being creepy around him when I met him last year. It's kinda funny, the God of Death being scared by some eight year old novice assassin."

"You were an assassin when you were only eight?" I question. I didn't think there could be assassins that young.

"I got thrown into the assassination business when I was around five. I didn't get my first kill until I was eight though. Now's a good time to mention my mom's trip here to Japan was actually a mission to gather information for the organization F, Molly, and I now work for." J answers. "It's kind of weird, none of my friends from here in Japan never knew about it, and F didn't find out until we were ten, than didn't start herself until we were twelve." J closes her eyes again. "I feel really bad about never being able to come back to Japan until now, or like, for an extended period of time, I've had missions here before that have maybe lasted a week at most. But I don't even remember any of my friends from here in Japan specifically. Just this group of kids I would hang out with a lot. I guess I don't remember a lot of things from before when I was dead the first time. I was pretty young, but I do remember telling them I would come back someday, and I never did." J changes her topic, opening her eyes and staring forward through the tree branches. "Anyways, why are you skipping?"

"Classes weren't that important to me today, plus Korosensei said you were more terrifying than me and it offended me to great lengths." I say, using a joking tone by the end of my sentence.

"Hey, don't be offended by the truth." J says, smirking. "I'm a lot more terrifying than you."

"No way, your cat even told you, I'm the Class E psychopath." I retort, recalling what Death called me yesterday after J crashed into me.

"Not for long. I plan to take that title for myself." J tells me.

"Never gonna happen." I say, I start to add more to my sentence but Death cuts me off.

"You're both equally creepy, now shut up." Death says. "I wasn't held captive by Karma all the way here to hear two high school kids compare their level of insanity to each other. Plus you both sound like arguing nine year olds."

"And you sound like an annoyed babysitter." J retorts.

"Is that not what I am?" Death questions. He shifts into his human form, and hangs upside down from his tree branch, his head falling about half a foot away from J's.

"Fair point." J says. "Except." She drags out, than pushes Death sideways, making him fall off of his branch and towards the ground. He ends up catching hold of a branch eight feet below us.

"Screw you!" Death calls up.

"Anyways, I'm skipping because the classes seemed pointless too. Especially math, I always hated that." J says, ignoring Death, who turned back into a cat and started to make his way back up here.

"If any of the classes that were left were more pointless than the others it would be Japanese." I say, giving my own opinion.

"Your talking to a multilingual person, so I would suggest taking that back." J says, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me your some type of math geek."

"I wouldn't say 'geek', I would say, 'a random kid that somehow got lucky at math'." I tell her. "Math is still way better than Japanese though."

"Look as an assassin, I'm never going to really need to use math, but as have to know how to talk. Therefore Japanese is more important." J tells me.

"Stop sounding like nine year olds, oh my gosh." Death says, hopping up onto J's branch, and then up to his first perch on the branch above her.

"You really do sound like an annoyed babysitter." I comment.

"I really am an annoyed babysitter." Death retorts.

Such a weird day.

000000000000000000000

 **A/N *I don't own whatever was mentioned here, I'm also too lazy to go back and look to see what it even was, but don't own it, didn't create it or help create it, not connected to it.**

 ****Same deal, except here I can tell you that the idea I used here was from Death Note, which again, I don't own, didn't help create or produce, and not connected to.**

 **This chapter took two days to write, I don't really know why it did. But expect updates to start coming like five hours earlier everyday. I start school on Thursday.**

 **I'll still take OCs, give me all of them. Seriously, all of them. More will probably be introduced next chapter though, so look forward to that.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! And we'll search more into the dark and mysterious pasts of these three random kids I decided to plop into Class E.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Woah! It's only nine-thirty at night! Do you know how early this is for me? In other words, I start school in two days... I got more dental work today, my mouth is still slightly numb. I think I'll be fine as soon as this stomach ache goes away... I'm rambling...**

 _Sung_

Spoken in English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000

 **F's POV**

"She's probably at the park again." Molly answers my question about where J could be. "She used to go there everyday back when we still lived here."

Everyday that J has skipped this school year, this is what Molly would tell me when I asked for options on where she could be. And she was always right, as we usually found J either hanging around up in a tree or on some old swing set hidden in one of the back corners of the park. Molly and I started the walk down the mountain and towards the park.

 ** _"Why do you think this park is stupid?" I asked J, it had been about a week since I had met her, and we decided to go to the park while J's parents were out somewhere._**

 ** _"I guess I'm just used to the park I would always be at back in Japan. All my old friends there and I had this spot, where we could have sword and knife fights and no one would be able to catch us!" J explained excitedly. She jumped off of the swing she was sitting on. "It was always so fun, and we were never caught or questioned no matter how many little cuts and bruises we had the next day!"_**

 ** _"You guys didn't use real knives did you?" I questioned, even as an eight year old, I was always making sure J wasn't doing anything particularly dangerous or unneeded._**

 ** _"Well all of us had pocket knives with us, but we didn't fight with those 'cause it gets annoying. We usually used little branches and sticks we found lying around, it still did a lot of damage sometimes though, like one time, I got knocked out of a tree from twenty feet in the air, and ended up chipping one of my teeth." J said. "It didn't matter if we got hurt though, because it was always funny."_**

All of J's stories about what she used to do with her friends always fascinated me, but one day she just stopped telling them. It was around the same time her accent started to fade from Japanese into the American one she uses now. But I guess by the time I was that age I forgot a lot of the stuff I was doing when I was six too. I remember I would always get in trouble when I repeated to stories to my parents, they always hated J.

 ** _"We don't want you hanging out with that 'J' girl anymore!" My mother yelled at me._**

 ** _I was backed in a corner, being denied permission to have J visit my own house._**

 ** _"She's a bad influence, she got you involved in all that stupid manga and anime stuff." She continued her rant, mispronouncing the two Japanese orientated words. "And those stupid bands!" I looked down to my t-shirt, displaying the name of the music I frequently listened to, purposefully so I wouldn't be bothered by my family. "She's the reason you asked for that stupid hair dye!" Actually, it was my original idea to put the purple streak I had in my naturally brown hair at the time, J was willing to take the blame because she had recently dyed her tips in an assortment of warm colors on my advice. "Ever since you've met her, your grades have dropped." Just barely, I was still the top at my school. "Don't you care at all about your future?!"_**

 ** _'I hate my family.' I remember thinking._**

 ** _"I want to be like her because I don't want to be like you." I said, pushing my mother away to run to my room. I had quickly grabbed a bag of things I kept packed, a few changes of clothes, my phone and tablet chargers, basic things that a child my age would normally take to a friend's house. I grabbed my phone and then left my house._**

 ** _I stayed away from my family at J's house for five days after that one, and it was pretty low-scale compared to other things my mother has insulted me for._**

Molly and I had entered the park, making me snap out of my memories.

We made our way to the area in the park J would often hang around in. She always made it here at least three times a week, either in free time or by skipping class. Instead of finding her up in the tree like we normally would, J was actually having a small mock fight with Karma using anti-sensei knives, Death lying by the base of the tree as a cat. A lot of J's stories flooded into my head.

 ** _"And once, when I first met him, one of my friends challenged me to a sword fight. I won, of course." This was one of the last stories I ever heard from J, around when we were ten, I was so unused to her sounding American instead of Japanese. But at this point she had told me about her job as an assassin, so I was also unused to recognizing the slightly younger girl in front of me as an actual murderer. "But he did end up getting me cut pretty bad, it didn't heal for like three weeks!"_**

"How long have they been doing this?" I ask Death, sitting down and leaning against the tree myself. Molly started climbing the tree, and I watched her land a surprise attack on both J and Karma by jumping from about twenty five feet up.

"Two. Hours." Death says the two words separately. "I feel like a babysitter."

"Now you know how I feel when you and J do anything." I tell him. "I'm always the one to stop your plans just before you almost destroy everything around."

"I literally could not convince these two to do anything." Death deadpans. "I don't know why she listens to you so easily, it's not fair!"

"It's because I'm amazing." I say. And also because J knows to not make me angry.

J walks over, than picks Death up, letting him crawl up onto her shoulder.

"Let's go, I'm getting bored with this thing." J says, pointing behind her with her thumb towards Karma. J picks up her backpack, which was sitting next to Death. "Plus I'm tired."

"You're always tired, you don't sleep." I remind her. She shrugs.

"Whatever. I have more important things to do than sleep." J replies. No J, blogging isn't more important than sleep.

"I should probably go to, Nagisa's probably trying to break into my house to see if I'm there." Karma says, walking past us and in the direction to the exit of the park.

"So which one of you guys was winning?" Molly asks J, referring to the weapon fight Karma and J just finished.

"Neither of us. I promised not to use any upgrades, so we were pretty much equally matched." J answers. "Which is annoying, because I wanna take away his class psycho title."

I roll my eyes. "Can you two not share the title?"

"Nah, they said that would be, 'The boring way to do it.'" Death chimes in. "I'm starting to think you two see the entire thing as a game."

"It is a game. C'mon let's go home already." J complains the last part of her statement.

"Fine, fine, child. Let's go." I speak to J as if she's a younger kid.

 **The Next Day, Homeroom**

 **Gakushū Asano's POV**

"How come you're the only one that didn't get pranked yesterday anyways?" Araki asks Ren.

All of us virtuosos, discluding Ren, we're pranked by someone yesterday. Normally we would question J and Molly about it, considering they would usually leave Ren out of anything mischievous they did, Ren said he thought it was because of him being their cousin, and that they wouldn't want to get in trouble with family.

"I don't know. Maybe it was something to do with my cousins that they had their one of their weird friends do." Ren replies. J, F, and Molly did end up meeting some of the students that were considered problems, but not big enough problems to be put in Class E. "You guys could try asking some of them."

"Are you not going to help us with this?" Seo asks.

"I'm wasn't a victim, there's nothing in it for me if I help." Ren says. However, he does point someone out to us. "Atsushi Sakai just entered the classroom, try asking him." I can't help but think Ren knows something we don't.

"And my name was said because?" Sakai questions, stopping at the desk where the five of us were gathered.

Atsushi Sakai is one of the 'problem' students, and he has been known to commit a few pranks in the past. He looks like a delinquent as well, as his bronze hair is messy and he breaks dress code by replacing the school blazer with his own black sweater. His vivid blue eyes scan over us.

"Are you the one who pranked us yesterday, Sakai?" Koyama asks.

"I wish I could take the credit for that." Sakai answers, rolling his eyes. "But I wouldn't do something as unneeded as to fill four lockers with broken pens. It was still hilarious to see you guys react though, maybe I should do something similar..." Great, all we've done is give him ideas. He walks over to his desk and takes out some type of book.

This school year has been a wreck, many new delinquents have surfaced, the same Class E from two years ago has returned, Ren's strange cousins, and Ren acting strange as well, and then of course there are mid terms to worry about, as they come within the next month. Out of all of these, my main concern is E Class, the exact same people, with seemingly the exact same secret I can't figure out surrounding them. J, F, and Molly were so desperate to get into that class, there has to be something going on. Similar news reports as the ones two years ago as well.

If only any of these pieces fit together in a way that makes sense.

0000000000000000000

 **A/N Quick chapter, sort of. But I did get another OC out there and while I'm at it, here' says lost of OCs submitted that have been introduced so far:**

 **Hermione Emerson - HermioneEmerson**

 **Kotaro Suzumiya - Guest (uses Kotaro Suzumiya as his guest name)**

 **Atsushi Sakai- TheRoseShadow21**

 **Thank you to everyone who has submitted OCs, I'm still trying to find places to work some of them in. But I'm still open to take more!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Idon'thaveanythingfunnytosayheresoI'mjustgoingtotypethewordswithoutspaces.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I start(ed) school tomorrow/today (depending on when this gets published)! Someone, please, right now, stab, me. Right now, I'm ready, knife, right in my chest or something.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV**

Korosensei shrieked upon entering the classroom, some of his lower tentacles melting off.

"Who lined the doorway with anti-me knives?!" The octopus teacher exclaims, looking over the half of the classroom currently present, as it was still pretty early in home room.

A bored student tosses a cut up knife in the air, letting a glowing red eye look over to Korosensei.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you. But there were a lot of anti-sensei knives left over in storage. I put them in a lot of places." J tells her teacher. She catches the knife she threw, and in the blink of an eye, it's across the classroom for Korosensei to dodge. "It'll be like an Easter egg hunt!"

"Why did they make those things out of rubber?!" Korosensei wonders to himself.

A purple-haired girl looks to J, finally realizing why she was hanging around the door. But then her face turns to one of confusion. She pushes her glasses back up on her face.

"I thought I took away all of your scissors." F comments.

"Molly let me borrow a pair." J responds.

F turns her gaze to the younger child, who shrugs.

"She said it was for an assassination plan." Molly says, believing it to be reason enough to give her older sister the crafts tool.

"With the way things are going, she's probably going to turn out to be the same thing as Karma." A green-haired girl, with said locks styled in strange cat-ear like pigtails, whispers to the blue-haired boy next to her.

The blue haired boy nods in response, his own pigtails moving around his head as he does so, and whispers back, "The problem is, Korosensei is terrified of her. He was irritated by Karma, but never scared."

"I guess so, but what really is there to be terrified about?" The green haired girl questions.

All this earns her is a shrug from the blue-haired boy. He couldn't figure out a reason for their practically indestructible teacher to be afraid of their new classmate either. She seemed normal for the classroom personality-wise, and though her abilities were outstanding, they weren't exactly anything for Korosensei to worry about. The only thing that came to Nagisa's mind was J seemingly having to be dead, in order to know Korosensei a year ago as she mentioned. There really shouldn't be a reason for the girl to be more than a nuisance like their other red-haired classmate.

Korosensei shrieks again as he picks up a piece of chalk, turning it over to find another piece of green rubber strapped to it.

"Nurufufufu..." J imitates the teacher's strange mocking laugh.

"You could at least not mock me about it!" Korosensei exclaims, his face dropping to a sad bluish purple. He takes a small piece of paper and examines his other pieces if chalk, finding them all to be anti-sensei material free.

"What's with the blue face, teach?" Another red-haired student enters the classroom, close to late. "Is this what happens when you get brain freeze?"

"No Karma." Korosensei replies. "I'm not quite sure I want to know, but why were are you so late today?"

"I was looking through the faculty room again." Karma responds, as if the teacher shouldn't be fazed. "All I learned is that you're broke."

'Is it torture sensei day?!' Korosensei thought to himself. 'I might just die of stress!'

000000000000000000

 **A/N This chapter is so short! I'm really sorry about that guys, I had my first day of school today and I haven't been feeling 100% mentally or health wise. The weekend is coming up though, so expect something that doesn't seem like complete filler.**

 **I think for now I'm gonna draw the line on OCs, for now. I just don't have a lot of places to incorporate new ones in.**

 **Also, expect maybe three updates a week now. I'm gonna have a lot of home work this year from what I can tell, and I'll have a lot of practices for many different things. Ugh, I just kinda wanna at least get used to things before I start deciding what I'm gonna do with everything.**

 **Review/favorite/follow, as always! Thank you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello everybody! It is the weekend and it is midnight because I was at some bon fire thing and couldn't write.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV**

And so the day was filled with Korosensei finding small slivers of anti-sensei material stuck to just about all of his things. Even his grade book, something that he forbade his students from touching.

Last period had just begun, and for this particular Friday, last period was math. And Korosensei was surprised to find the math worksheets he had for today untouched by anything harmful to him.

He also looked to the back of the classroom to find a missing student.

'How does she keep getting out unnoticed?!' Korosensei thought. 'And why is she so determined to skip math?!' Korosensei stopped his thoughts, realizing that he was in fact treating a trained assassin, that he is rightfully, in his mind at least, terrified of, as what she currently is in the situation, a student. 'Maybe if she can start to think of me as a teacher as well, she won't be so terrifying... But she's just so...'

A different student makes her way to Korosensei's desk.

"Korosensei, I need help with this problem." Yada tells her teacher, pointing at a question towards the top of the math page.

"Yes, I tried to throw in a few more puzzling problems towards the beginning of this paper. Let's work through it, shall we?" Korosensei asks, to which his student nods, and shows how far she got in the problem before getting stuck.

A few minutes later and the small problem was solved, allowing Yada to go back to her seat and finish the rest of the paper without trouble. Other students came up when they were stuck on certain problems, Korosensei started to realize that he may have went a little to far with this worksheet when some of the top math scorers were asking for help.

"Are you sure you actually taught us this? Everyone's seeming to have some type of problem." The female class representative, Kataoka pointed out to the teacher.

"I'll go over the concept again on Monday, but I'm sure I have explained these types of equations to you guys." Korosensei confirms.

Korosensei noticed, discluding the student that decided to ditch, all of the class had asked a question about the given work except two, who seemed to finish the paper quickly and confidently. One of these two students sat at her desk, turning the page of her book with a robotic hand. While the other seemed to be concentrated on something other than the complete worksheet on his desk.

Korosensei averted his attention to other paper work on his desk, turning over a social studies quiz that was turned in earlier in the day, only to have a tentacle melted off. He checks the name on the front of the paper, 'J... I wonder if there is anything I could do to make you realize I am much more than a target.' He used a smaller piece of paper to pry the small piece of green rubber off of the paper, scanning the answers while doing so, and finding the student to get a good grade on the paper. 'But you do well in all of the subjects you actually show up for...' Korosensei's face seemed to brighten into a lighter shade of yellow, an idea sparking in his head. 'But if I could get you to show up for math...'

 **At The Park**

"Ugh! Why do I always have to be so tired?!" J exclaimed, falling back to lay down completely on the thick branch she was sitting on, left leg and right arm hanging off to farther prevent herself from falling.

A black cat with glowing yellow eyes hopped down to a beach opposite of J's. Upon landing, it changed into an eighteen year old boy wearing black clothes, and having the same glow circling around his still yellow eyes.

"Well maybe if you actually slept." Death answers J's rhetorical question.

"Like I would do that." J's right eye rolled, while her mechanical left eye stayed staring up towards the upper branches of the tree. "I don't need the stress of sleeping on top of everything else in my life."

"It's not like they could be that bad. They'll always just be dreams, right?" Death asks. "I guess the concept of a dream is really something to ask Life about."

"Whatever." This time both of J's eyes rolled with her statement. "If only it wasn't a necessary body function."

"Again, that' something for my sister's complaint box. Or my mom's... I guess both of them would have to handle something like that." Death starts trailing off from the original topic. He snaps back. "I guess I should try to be a better therapist. So, why do you think these dreams are occurring?"

"If I wasn't so f*cking tired I would push you straight out of this tree." J mutters, moving her left arm to cover her forehead, but messing up the center of balance she had. It was decided by her that falling off the tree wouldn't be so bad from only fifteen feet, as she' suffered much worse falls.

"Look, you have to sleep and there's nothing I can do to change that. You've already died from illness, and then falling off a cliff. Do you really want the final blow to be sleep deprivation?" Death questions, knowing full well that if J did die right now, which he also knew that she wouldn't, it still wouldn't be the last time.

"Fine. Fine. I'll put myself through torture. Go do whatever it is you do when I'm annoyed." J tells Death.

Death responds by turning back into a cat, and climbing farther up in the tree until he was thirty feet up from the branch J rested on.

 **J's POV**

I hate sleeping. So much. But I guess he is right, I have to do it eventually. If only I was like F and I didn't dream, that would be easier.

I move my left arm from my forehead to over my eyes, blocking the sun's light from them.

For most people, where I am and what I'm currently doing would be peaceful. But for me...

I'm about to enter h*ll.

 ** _"It's your fault!"_**

 ** _I know it is._**

 ** _"You're the reason I had to do this!"_**

 ** _I know I am._**

 ** _"You're the worst friend I've ever had! And I have to say you're one of only two!"_**

 ** _I'm a horrible person._**

 ** _"You're better off..."_**

 ** _Dead. Right as she says it too._**

 ** _"Why'd you get a second chance of all people?!"_**

 ** _I didn't want one._**

 ** _"A third even! Why does everything good always happen to you?!"_**

 ** _All these words that were never said, but I know they were thought._**

 ** _I look up to the younger girl in front of me from where I'm sitting in a curled ball. Sixteen years old, and very pretty. Straight blonde hair falling down just below her shoulders, decorated with a flower crown made up of light blues and pure whites. A strapless white dress flowed around her, stopped just above her knees, while a transparent white shawl fell all the way down to her ankles, making her necklace's bright blue bead stand out that much more. But nothing compared to her eyes, they stood out on her clear skin, bright, watery blue eyes, swirling in many different colors, and currently they held he dark furious blue of anger._**

 ** _"I hate you."_**

 ** _I do too._**

 ** _"You killed me."_**

 ** _I know._**

 ** _"You never apologized!"_**

 ** _I wanted to._**

 ** _"I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen. I was an idiot!" I finally broke out of my silence. "I was... Such... An... Idiot." Tears finally fall from my eyes, breaking me down even more._**

 ** _"You're not. You did. You were. You were and now I'm gonna make you watch the punishment of your stupidity. Over and over again." Her eyes shifted into a brighter blue, a menacing blue. A blue that threatened to kill me all on it's own._**

 ** _I had no choice but to watch the girl. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything except watch._**

 ** _Watch this girl slit her wrists. Watch her make beautiful designs in her own skin with a knife. Red flowers forming all over the girl's visible skin._**

 ** _"Red like roses._ * _" The girl taunted. "It always was your favorite color."_**

 ** _I only like seeing it on myself._**

 ** _"E... Please. Don't." I beg, watching her throw the knife to the side, seeing it disintegrate into the nothingness surrounding us. A gun formed in her hands._**

 ** _"And." The gun was raised to her head._**

 ** _"It's." Her finger in the trigger._**

 ** _"All." Bam._**

 ** _"My fault." I finish, watching the red color spill from the girl's head, wrists, arms, neck, legs._**

 ** _All of the skin that wasn't covered by the girl's dress or hair, over flowed with the vibrant color of blood._**

 ** _I wasn't able to stand all the way up, instead crawling over into the direction that the knife was thrown._**

 ** _This is the first time I've ever tried finding the knife._**

 ** _But eventually I do. Even with water clouding my vision, I find the red stained weapon._**

 ** _I carve a small flower into my wrist._**

 ** _It starts to feel a little bit better. The tears seen to dry up._**

 ** _I carve another flower._**

 ** _I smile. It'a helping._**

 ** _Another flower._**

 ** _Yes, this is what I deserve._**

 ** _I giggle as I carve the fourth and fifth flowers._**

 ** _This is what will make it better. This will make it even._**

 ** _I know what I have to do now._**

 ** _"I'll make it up to you, E."_**

Something wakes me up.

 **Third Person POV**

'Giggling? Giggling's never happened before. Screaming has. Crying has. Never giggling.' Death thought as he hopped down to the branch J was sleeping on.

It was new for him to see J having a (possibly?) happy dream.

"I'll make it up to you, E." J mumbles.

That makes an alarm go off in the black cat's mind. He immediately pounced onto the sleeping girl's stomach. The last time J tried to make something up to someone, the same person actually, she jumped off a cliff.

"Ah!" J sits up upon the impact. "What the h*ll was that for?!"

"You're not making anything up for anybody! Especially not for something that didn't actually happen!" Death yells at the startled teen. "It wasn't your fault! It'll never be your fault! I don,t care what you guys were fighting about at the time, neither does she! It! Wasn't! Your! F*cking! Fault!"

"Stop lying to me." J states, and jumps down from the tree, landing on her feet. "I'm going home. You go actually deal with whatever you did to your sister."

00000000000000000000

 **A/N *This is a reference to something that happened in the RWBY series, which I don't own. But more specifically to the songs Red Like Roses and Red Like Roses Part II. I don't own any of this stuff nor did I create it guys! I'm not connected to it in any way!**

 **Please do not commit any of the actions dreamed by J in this chapter, she does have a really dangerous mind.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Maybe you'll learn what that dream was about! I need to add this to get to two thousand words.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi everybody! It is currently Sunday night, I have no clue when this chapter is actually gonna be published so...**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 _ **Flashback and/or dream**_

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000

 **Gakushū Asano's POV**

"Who was that girl?" I ask Ren, watching a girl run off of school grounds, her long hair the only way of seeing her in the large crowd of students.

Another thing that stood out about the girl was the unlike most of the students making their way home, she didn't have any type of text book out or up in her face. Looking around, maybe only five or so students that I could see were actually paying attention to exactly where they were going, discluding Ren and I.

"Hamasaki Eriko, she goes by Paradise for some reason. Some B Class defect." Ren replies to me, though not looking at me either, his eyes still seemed to trail in the direction the girl ran off to. Maybe she's Ren's girlfriend of the week. "She been annoying me to tell her something for the past few days."

"She probably just needs tutoring in Japanese." I comment.

"Nah, nothing like that. Something about my cousins." Ren tells me. "It's nothing important." Ren, I don't care how well you speak, that was a lie. He also changes the subject, "So why didn't you just wait for your dad this time?"

"Hanging around for the school for three hours on a Friday seems kinda boring today." I admit, deciding not to pester Ren for information either. "I was actually wondering if I could just hang out at your house today..."

 **Ren's POV**

Well sh*t. I didn't know today was 'Asano is going to act like every other person you know except Asano' day. I don't have an extra house set up for today, and I can't just take Asano to the facility...

Thinking through any possible place that I could go other than home that wouldn't seem too strange, I choose something, that still, probably will end up in me drowning in questions.

 **Gakushū Asano's POV**

"I was actually gonna go to the park... My parent's probably saw my English grade today." Ren says. For someone that's been to America twice, Ren does have poor English skills. To be fair, he's only had whatever teachers have taught him and whatever his cousins have said around him. "You can still come along if you don't want to go to your own house that badly."

I nod in response. And follow Ren to the small park by the school. I don't really remember spending any time here, but somehow is seems nostalgic. The park is so close to the school too, it's not like I could've just never have came here. But it's not like me to forget anything either. Except for...

"Have you guys seen J?!" A panicked Molly runs up to Ren and I. "We can't find her!"

"Try looking in your guys' house instead if the park first?" Ren suggests to her. "Why would your even look here?" Again, he speaks well, but it's still evident to me that he must have some greater knowledge as to what's going on.

"Remember almost every day, J would skip math class?" F comments, making her way up to us by walking instead of running like Molly. "She would usually come here, but we can't find her."

Molly squints at something, she pokes F on the arm and then points behind Ren and I to a pretty small tree right by the entrance of the park. We turn to see a black cat laying in one of the highest branches.

"There's Death." Molly whispers.

"Death?" I question. Who names a cat 'Death'?

"J's cat. It's insane, she'll have full out conversations with the thing." Ren rolls his eyes as he tells me this information. Still, he seems to know something more. "Like she expects it to respond."

I look back to the cat, then to F and Molly. But when I do turn my head back to them, the cat rests on Molly's head.

F facepalms. "Thank you for doing that right in front of these two."

"Correction, all three of them talk to the cat." Ren says.

"Oh, don't act like you haven't said anything to me in the past week." The cat says, owning the voice of a slightly older boy. "It's only Ren and Gakushū, you act like the world might end if they hear me talk."

"The cat does reply on occasion." Ren adds even more to his explanation.

Am I going insane? Or is this year just going to keep going downhill?

"Stupid cat, one of them doesn't know you exist!" F scolds, picking the animal up off of Molly's head. She holds it to face her.

"What day is it?" 'Death' the cat asks. "I think I may be confusing present and future again."

"April twenty ninth." Molly answers.

"Oh." The cat drags out. He turns to look at me, then looks back to F. "I f*cked up. I f*cked up really badly."

After a moment of silence, Ren speaks up.

"Okay, I've decided the park was a bad idea." He says. "Let's find somewhere else to go. A place without a talking cat."

"Can you explain the talking cat at least?" I question. Everything is weird.

"Sure. In about... A year maybe." Ren tells me. He knows something, he most definitely knows something. I also think Ren's broken his record for how many times he's talked in a day.

"Nah, he'll know after midterms!" 'Death' calls to us as Ren takes my worst and starts to drag me back towards the school.

After midterms?

Later tonight I'm going to study everything that I possibly can about everything strange that seems to be going on. Even if it means having to poke through the strangeness that is J, F, and Molly's video channel.

 **Later That Night**

Ren dragged me all around town, I'm pretty sure he was purposefully trying to go home. Maybe his parents did see his English grade.

Finally at my own house, with it being around eight at night. I have time to research all, of the strange happenings of this school year.

Maybe I should make a list of everything that has happened this year, it'll be a start.

First I'll address the strangeness surrounding E Class. The exact same E Class as three years ago in junior high, coming to be the very first E Class in high school level. They were the highest scored E Class Kunugigaoka has ever had, and that could be why they were invited to come to the high school. But why would my father do something like that? Unless something shady is going on this year as well, just as I suspected a few years ago. All of those seemingly disconnected news stories. Some are starting to circle around again. Surely E Class has to be connected to something with those...

Everyone is acting strange as well. Ren is talking a lot more, while the other virtuosos have grown increasingly quiet. More rebellious students have been popping up all over school, could that possibly be why E Class was reinstalled? To repress those students that are testing their luck?

There's that reason to connect the two together. But is there anything more significant than a small fraction of the main school?

Surely there's something that involves both of these problems. Something so inevitably strange that it could be the reason behind all of this.

There are so few problems that have ever held me back in my life. I don't want this to be one of them. Anything, absolutely anything that could be connected to both these situations, and make an amount of sense that could at least make me start to believe everyone' still sane again.

There. Has. To. Be. An. Answer.

There is.

Them. J, F, Molly. They showed up and everything seemed to warp to the amount of weirdness they carry with them. At the beginning of the school year they showed up, Class E returned. Ren started talking a lot more while everyone else quieted down. And the three made friends with those few rebellious students so quickly.

My guess earlier was right, I'll have to go to the only source of information on them that I know of.

I move the paper out of the way on my desk, and pull my laptop in front of me. And type in the name to the channel that I've heard so many people mention.

'Just For Everything', it was a strange name, but it was one that seemed to stick, as I have remembered it this entire time.

I click on the first link to pop up, and everything on my screen changes to English. Of course their channel is on an English cite, it won't be too much of a problem.

Hopefully I'll find an answer quickly, I don't want to waste my time searching through the. I look up to the top of the screen. My eyes widen.

How do they have almost three thousand videos on here?!

I do not want to look through all of them...

000000000000000000

 **A/N Woohoo! I didn't think I would get this up until Wednesday!**

 **Anyways, let's address some things. Expect updates to be centralized around weekends, and Wednesdays. As I have practices on Tuesday and Thursday and don't get time to write. Plus I'm given math homework every night (I take geometry, and I have a feeling it'll start to get challenging pretty fast), but my math teacher has made note that he wishes not to give weekend homework. So I write on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and sometimes Sundays. I hope to get two to three chapters out every week! Please bear with me guys.**

 **Review/favorite/follow as always guys! And please tell me if fanfiction has been being kinda weird for any if you, because I know you guys are still reading because you're reviewing, but the view count on this story isn't budging.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I've started reading The Maze Runner (which, by the way, I do not own.) and my math teacher and a ton of other kids in my class have already said that the next few books in the series are terrible. And I'm just sitting there like, "Okay good, I can make even more sarcastic comments on those." Whenever I read an actual published book my mind just becomes cinemasins (also don't own, nor do I take part in).**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback/dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000

 **Gakushū Asano's POV**

Well, I've learned that J, F, and Molly have so much free time that this channel gets at least five videos a week. Though oddly there are sometimes pauses that can last up to an entire month. I haven't even clicked on an actual video yet, as none of them seem to stand out as something to have information that would be valuable to me.

Until I finally scroll down enough to find a video from about half a year ago. Not an video that would look to be important, to anyone else, it just looks like a silly extra video that was just kinda thrown in to all the other random things that seem to branch off from the channel's main purpose.

The video's topic would be dying J's cat's fur. The cat in the picture is clearly the cat I saw earlier. The one that defied all laws of nature and talked. I click on the video.

That's when I see the videos full title. 'Dying my cat's fur because I can... Ft. Mortem to do voice overs for the cat.'

Mortem? That's Latin for Death, the name that was given for the cat earlier.

Before anything happened in the video a small opening screen was displayed, words appearing on the screen, 'Things J Never Asked if She Could Actually Post'.

"Hello!" J greets in the video in Japanese instead of English, but immediately switches over.

J looks different, her hair not a dark blood red, but a dark brown that fades down to a brighter variation of the color, her skin somehow seems paler, but I'm going to take a guess and say that's partially the lighting needed to make a video.

"Either you're a really dedicated fan, someone who found this video through suggested videos, or one of you creepy people that have been making conspiracy videos about my cat." J continues. "For those creepy theorists, the cat does not talk, Mortem does voice overs for the cat because it would be boring to sit here and watch Shikyo claw my eyes out." 'Shikyo' a Japanese form of the word 'death'. "Speaking of which, I probably need the cat in here..."

The screen cut off for a second, popping back up with J, and the black cat perched on her shoulder.

"Oh gosh, why did you take me in a room with a camera?" The cat's mouth doesn't move, but it's still the same voice that I heard speaking earlier today at the park. "And why is there hair dying products in here?" The cat jumps off of J's shoulders and pokes around at some of the products on the black table sitting in front of J. "'Safe for use on animals'..." The cat turns to stare at J. "You wouldn't..."

I start fast forwarding through the video bit by bit, finding that it is just what it was described to be, J dying the cat's fur.

I lean back from the computer, at a point where the video's basically over. But the screen changes from the before and after pictures of the cat, to a few different boxes displaying different things in front of some type of drawing.

The smallest box just displays a picture of an arrow, the words 'Go watch our last video, and hey, subscribe too so we can buy groceries this week!' The next box displaying a video of Molly throwing a video game controller across a room, the text under the box reading 'Molly's latest GTA V ***** quest! '.

The final box was the largest, and the only one playing audio as well. Displaying a boy around eighteen or nineteen, with messy black hair, pale skin, and seemingly glowing yellow eyes. The boy wore a black long sleeved shirt from what I could see, and had headphones on his head. He sat in front of a recording microphone, saying some of the things the 'cat' said in the video, though messing up words or breaking into fits of laughter from the things written in the paper he had.

"You expect me to just sit here and yell into the mic for the next four minutes?" The boy asks, matching the voice of the cat in the video. His appearance giving him a striking similarity to the cat as well...

"Pretty much." J answers from off screen.

The caption under the box just says, 'Watch Mortem mess stuff up and complain, bloopers, etc.'

None of these videos seem to hold anything worth looking at either, so I take the next step of looking at the description of the video.

Same links that were just in the video, a few more links that seem to hold no value to me. Nothing useful here either.

No one's that good at covering things up, either I'm missing something, or I really am going delusional.

But if I'm delusional, than I at least know that it can't be my fault. I was raised to pry for information after all.

I look to the suggested videos. The third thing on the small list being some type of music video, which is supposedly what the entire channel is about. 'Secret Police ****** ', if I actually click on this video just because of the title, than we can all just confirm that I'm desperate for information at this point.

And I still open up the video.

Watching through it, I do realize that it is incredibly high quality. I know professional artists that would be jealous of these videos. Also, they also seemed to have a large group of people to be called in for extras, and throughout the video I even spotted some other well known internet personas.

But in the video, one extra stood out. I had to pause the video and rewind it to check to see if my new found insanity was playing tricks with me.

It wasn't. Ren stands in one of the groups of extras, actually with some of the more rebel kids of Kunugigaoka, and a few kids our age that I don't even recognize.

Ren has questions to answer. A lot of them.

Okay, Ren is a problem I'll have to deal with later, but at least it significantly pulled all these pieces closer together.

Thinking through other weird things that have been happening, the last thing the cat said earlier. I'm just now realizing that that shouldn't sound normal to me. Anyways, the last thing the cat said earlier.

 ** _"Nah, he'll know after midterms!"_**

What's that supposed to mean?

000000000000000000

 **A/N *Whatever it was, don't own it, didn't create it, not involved with it in any way.**

 **** Secret Police is a Hatsune Miku song, so I don't know who to credit. All I can tell you is that I took not part in creating this song, I don't own it, I'm not involved in it.**

 **I'm really trying to get these chapters out when I can. Also, fun fact, around our other friends, the inspiration of F and I have started referring to this story as 'The Thing', and our other friends keep annoying us about it. Luckily, it gave me the chance to make one of them read my copy of the first Assassination Classroom book.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Ah, the weekend. Time to ruin you all emotionally! *holds ear piece into ear* Wait, apparently, this is, in fact, not a feels chapter, I repeat, not a feels chapter.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback/dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV**

"How did you let something like that out?!" J yells at Death, who was currently standing in her bedroom doorway. A book flew in the direction of the pale yellow-eyed boy.

"I got my present and futures mixed up again. Like remember how one time I kept talking to you about a mission that didn't happen for six months after I was talking about it?" Death explains, he tosses the book back to the red-head sitting at her desk. "It' slide that, but a lot worse."

"No duh it's, 'a lot worse'!" J exclaims. She lets her head fall down to rest on the surface in front of her. "All I even know about after midterms is that you won't tell me and that that asymmetrical sleeved moron is involved somehow. We'll be in so much trouble if your parents ever find out."

"Yeah, considering the amount of trouble I'll already be in for annoying Life and then avoiding my family for months... I'm gonna kinda just le ave everything be." Death tells J. "But I'll fix it eventually." He semi-lies, having his own motives and knowing what would be better for the situation.

"You better." J mumbles.

"Stop being grumpy, so I made you sleep earlier, big deal." Death rolls his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be tonight anyways?"

"I have to wait for F and Molly to get home. We have a pop-up concert planned with a Japanese group." J answers. "You just teleported away from them, when are they getting home?"

Molly pops her head into the room, under Death arm. Then wriggles her way into the room.

"About negative two minutes ago." Death replies.

"We gotta get going!" Molly exclaims. "The Mikis are already down in that alley way in downtown and people might find them soon!" She turns and points to Death. "You're coming too."

"I thought this was a thing for you guys." Death comments.

"Some of the songs have two guitar parts. And for someone that can blurt the future out to anyone at anytime, you sure don't use it when you need to." J says.

"Just get ready, F probably already is! Casual clothes, instruments, equipment! Go!" Molly gives the short directions, then darts out of the room, immediately turning right into her own.

"Well, I'll go find all the instrument and equipment disks. Get changed, I can't believe you still haven't changed out of your uniform. It's usually the first thing you do." Death says, then walks out of the room himself.

J looked down at herself to find that, indeed she was still in her school uniform. She quickly changed into a more performance-orientated outfit. Pulling on light jeans with rips going up and down the front, a red undershirt, a baggy black tank top with the words 'This is our culture ***** ' printed on the front in white block letters, and red skater shoes. She brushed through her hair and adjusted a dark grey beanie on top of her head, making sure her necklace was still in place, the red bead clearly standing out of the black surface of her tank top, she also slid some rubber bracelets onto her wrist, all of them reading with some type of band or song.

With the help of her Mach speed, this all took her about two minutes. J shuddered thinking of how hard it would be to gets ready without the help of her upgrades. Rushing out of her room, she grabs three small square metal disks, shoving them into her pocket. On the way out the door, she grabs her skateboard and back pack.

Thankful that she didn't have to carry around two full sized guitars and amplifier with the technology she had access to allowing all of her instruments and equipment to be stored in small compact disks. She knocked on Molly's closed door, knowing that her younger sister was not as fast at preparing.

Only a moment after, the way-above-average twelve year old jumped out of her room. Her hair was up in it's normal pony tail with it's white bow, and the yin-yang necklace still stood out as the two things that identified the child apart from her strange eyes. Outfit wise, Molly had changed from her school uniform into a black skirt, a dark grey shirt with her 'M' initial spray painted on in white, she kept her usual white knee-high socks on, and had black ballet flats also covering her feet.

Molly and J walked out of the house where F and Death were waiting. Doing a quick check over, they made sure they had all fifteen of their equipment disks. Death went ahead and teleported to the location they had already set. While Molly got her bike out to be able to keep up with her sister and their friend's skateboards.

"Took you guys long enough." F says, rolling her eyes.

F had also changed out of her uniform, opting now for jean shorts, a black t-shirt displaying the phrase 'The Black Parade is Dead! ****** ', with an image of a grave surrounded by orange flowers displayed upped the normal font, purple skater shoes topped the outfit off. F also still had her necklace on, the purple bead flying behind her along with her long braid as she moved forwards on her skateboard. She switched out her black headband for a lighter variation. She quickly adjusted her glasses to a point where she could see where she was going.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Sorry we're late!" Molly greets for the entire group as they stop and hide all their transportation in the alley way.

"To be fair, we were actually a bit early." One of three girls says. This girl was obviously in an actual costume, a red eye mask covering most of her facial features. Though freckles still made themselves apparent on her face. Red dyed tips of blackish brown hair hung down, semi-covering her soft brown eyes. Two hoop earrings poked out through her hair. As for clothing, the girl seemingly wore gothic Lolita styled dress, though the skirt didn't pop out off of her, and she traded most of the lace or sequins and glitter instead, making the light red and white dress cast off a small shine. "It's okay, we don't need to start for another, ten minutes I believe."

Miki Red, as this girl was most commonly known by, is part of a sister group of Japanese singers, though, like J, F, and Molly, most of her and her sisters' fame originated on the Internet.

"Let's run through our plan again." An older woman, whiskey colored eyes looked through a green eye mask, though freckles were also shown on her face. Her bangs were clipped back slightly out of her face, only the tips of her bangs being dyed green as lighter brown streaks showed through the rest of her dark hair. She wore a dress similar to her younger sister, through in a green and black variation. She stood a few centimeters taller as well.

Miki Green, the founder of the successful group, was always making sure that the show would go right, as this entire thing was her founding.

"So, you guys will be opening, then we'll go next, going a bit longer since we're in Japan and most people out there know us more than you. And at the end we'll do some songs together!" This girl was obviously younger, but not as young as Molly, in fact the girl was slightly jealous of the child's acceptance into the high school level of Kunugigaoka, as she was still in her second year of middle school but had the ability to be in a higher year. This girl's mask was gold, and had a few more decorations than the her sisters', concealing the fact that her freckles were drawn on with a make up pencil, her hair was also a shade or two lighter, being held up in two pony tails with gold ribbons. Her dress was a bit more concealing because of the girls age, but none the less, the style still matched up. Her eyes matched the soft brown of the first girl.

Miki Gold, the youngest of the three person group.

"And we see you guys have Mortem." Miki Red points out. "Can we learn exactly who he is other than your guys' friend yet?"

"Can we know your guys' real identities yet?" J asks back.

There are some secrets the two groups decided to keep secret to each other along with the entire world.

"Touché." Miki Gold says. "You guys have five minutes to set up. For you guys that should be enough..."

"And they're already ready." Miki Green points out. "Other than the drum set of course. Where did this technology come from again?"

"Oh hey, look at that, it looks like a steady group of people is out there..." F says, changing the topic. "We're gonna go ahead and start!"

Death, J, F, and Molly got out of the alley way and quickly set up the drum set in a clear area. The various amplifiers and speakers followed. Of course, the musical equipment caught the attention of some pedestrians, and even some of the students from different schools around the area. Some even stopped to entirely freak out, realizing exactly who was setting up equipment.

The four finished setting up each piece of equipment, wireless microphones connected to each one of their shirts, as they didn't want to have to stay in one space in the space that seemed to clear for them.

Surprisingly, it was actually Death that spoke the opening words.

"Look alive, Sunshine, 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers. All you crash queens and motor babies." Death spoke the opening paragraph.

He then yelled out, as soon as J, F, Molly, and himself added a ton of crashing, seemingly uneven beat.

"Listen up! ****** "

" _The future is bullet proof!_ " J yelled adding the beat to her voice.

" _The aftermath is secondary!_ " F followed, using the same tone of voice.

" _It's time to do it now, and do it loud!_ " The two combined their voices. " _Killjoys, make some noise! ******_ "

The two girls looked to where someone had their phone screen facing towards he group of four, and the face of their AI classmate popped up, giving a thumbs up to show she was filming on the person's phone. Looking closer, under the person that was holding the phone's dark hood, you could just make out the face of J and Molly's cousin.

00000000000000000

 **A/N *This is a line from a Fall Out Boy song, so I don't own it. Didn't create it. Etc. Etc.**

 ****Everything labeled with this belongs to and was created by My Chemical Romance. Don't own, didn't create, not connected to. Blah blah blah.**

 **I got three more of TheRoseShadow21's OCs in this chapter! Which would be the three Mikis or Miki3, as they're called.**

 **Review/favorite/follow please! Come on, I got through my first week of school without majorly harming anybody, I deserve some type of reward!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi! Hello, it is I, the author that instead of writing her story, sat and watched Rhett and Link (normal disclaimer stuff, don't own, did not create, no connection, etc) videos for two to three hours.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000

 **J's POV**

Oh the faces of parents when we play that song in public. I saw so many people cover their children's ears despite none of them at the age to properly understand or speak English.

Whatever, we got people to listen, and that's all that matters.

I take the time while playing a song where only F does vocals to scan the gathering of people. A lot more than I was expecting actually. I can only imagine how many more people the Mikis will attract in.

Of course there's Ren, holding his phone up so Ritsu can film. On farther elaboration, yes Ren knows Ritsu, everyone on some type of mission at Kunugigaoka knows Ritsu, we all use Ritsu as a messenger. A lot safer than using any normal applications.

Then there are some people that just looked baffled, they've never seen these four random kids that of decided to come out and play English punk music. Business people, parents, everyone classified under that plane of 'normal'.

People that recognize us casually, and people that recognize us as role models. Which, they really shouldn't do, we're horrible at it. The casual people look just like that, casual, clothing, expressions, while interested, it all looks casual. The people that we're gonna go ahead and call 'fans', even though it sounds very pretentious, look casual as well, but their actions and expressions are much more excited, some even screaming along lyrics that they may not of even known if we hadn't sang them. Teens, children, and even some young adults take part in this group. I even see some of our merchandise floating around, shirts, bracelets. It always amazes me that people actually buy stuff from us.

I see one girl, maybe around the age of ten or eleven, holding up what I think to be her younger brother, in the air so he can see. I look at them and smile. I used to do that at places with Molly all the time, I still have to do it now sometimes. Then again, it kinda alarms me how young some people that actually listen to us are, again, we're not the best role models.

The song we were currently playing ends. Taking in the last of the information I can find, I see a poorly disguised Korosensei in the back of the crowd, and also catch sight of some of my new classmates as well. Main school students too, but, they aren't exactly the most important things in the world to me. I'm happy to see Paradise though, she said she thought she wouldn't make it.

Starting up a new song, I have to start paying attention to what I'm actually doing. I have mutual feelings towards being the only vocalists in songs.

 **An Amount of Time Later**

We sit in the alley way, half watching the Mikis perform and half talking. Well, three of us are, Molly is controlling all of their instrumentals with her sound board.

"This was a lot more people than expected." F says, looking down at her phone, then looking out to the square where the crowd has maybe doubled in size since the Mikis started singing. "Many, many more."

"Yeah, this was supposed to be a walk-by event." I add on to her statement. "I can't believe how many people actually want to watch for a steady length of time."

"If this was an entirely planned out even, then this would actually be quite a small number." Death comments. "There's exactly four hundred eighty two people out there. Four hundred eighty five."

"For three girls that refuse to give their real names, they sure pull in a crowd." I say. "I know we keep secrets too, and technically we don't have our entirely real names out to the public. But still, at least we give hints."

I take out my own phone, let's thumb through all of the social media posts that have now pooled in with me tagged in them. From what I can see, F is tackling all the Instagram* posts. Leaving me to take down Twitter*.

"Thanks for taking the easy route and leaving me with actually having to respond." I sarcastically tell F.

She slyly smiles. "But you are so much better with words."

"I hate that you're always right." I complain, clicking my phone screen to open up the hundreds of notifications my phone has been filled with. Thumbing through them, only a minimum of the comments are negative. "Most of these are really nice and cool though. They're certainly getting good pictures."

"People like pop-up concerts." Death informs. "Mostly 'cause they're free and anyone can come to watch, but hey, publicity right?"

F and I nod.

"One wrong move could give away our entire lives to people that have almost completed the puzzle." I say. "Someone smart enough may even be able to put the pieces together as we are now."

"Good thing everyone smart that we know already knows." F says. "Except maybe Gakushū, but he should never really be that interested in us anyways."

I notice Death stifle a laugh.

"Okay you, what do you know?" I question.

"After midterms." Death replies. I stare at him, there's definitely more, there's always more. "Okay yeah there's more but I won't tell you until after midterms. And for the love of all that is good please stop staring!" Is now a good time to mention that I am one of five people that can make this thing nervous only by staring at it?

"How do you suddenly have control on your future/present sets now that it's not important for plot?" F asks. I pull her braid. We're not supposed to break that wall. She pokes me in the side, making me yelp. "We haven't said anything about the wall in a few chapters, we'll be fine."

000000000000000000000000

 **A/N *I own neither of these social media sites! I did not create them! I am not connected to them! Please! Do not! Sue! Me!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! I swear the next chapter will be more interesting!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N It's nice to know I have off this Monday and next Monday. My plan is hibernation.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that a said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV**

"I knew they did a few collabs, but I never knew that they knew each other in person!" Yuzuki Fuwa exclaimed to some of her classmates around her.

"Why do you know so much about these people anyways?" A green-haired girl that commonly went by the name Kaede Kayano questions. "And for Internet personas like them, don't you need to know them in person to make a video with them? At least, in the movie industry you do..."

"As far as I know, all of their videos have been done just by providing vocals due to location issues." Fuwa explains. "And I know everything about them because they all do quite a lot of anime and manga videos. In fact, they're doing an anime theme now..." Her eyes trailed over to where the Miki3 sang a song that a lot of people on the crowd seemed to recognize, while the four from Kayano and Fuwa's class played their instruments off to the side.

"Does everything you do revolve around anime?" Another classmate of Fuwa's, Sōsuke Sugaya asks.

"Well, maybe not everything." Fuwa dragged her last word out, looking back over to the performance going on once more.

Her group of classmates stared at her, knowing that even though 'everything' was an exaggeration, Fuwa's answer was a lie.

"I never judge any of you guys!" Fuwa says, not even looking back to her staring classmates.

Mumbled, apologies came from the group of five, as they too then changed to looking at the street performance.

 **Around Twenty Minutes Later**

The group of people crowding the area of town square had decreased slightly since it's peak forth minutes ago, as most people in the crowd had things to do and places to be, lives always going on. Of course, the number of people surrounding the group of five teens, one child, one young adult, and one four-point-something-billion years old not-quite-human being, still remained at about three-hundred fifty.

The musical group was wrapping up their last song, just as the sun was starting to dip to the point where it would now be considered 'night'.

A few seconds after the final notes of music rang out, the group began talking to the crowd.

"Thank you everybody for staying for so long! It was a great turn out!" MikiGreen, being the oldest and the leader of the more locally well-known group, addressed the crowd first.

"We'll try to beat our American counterparts here at the social media game, but it seems like they can reply to you guys at the speed of sound!" The youngest of the Mikis, MikiGold joked.

The Class E students that were still in the area sweat dropped, knowing full well that that is what the four actually did. The youngest Miki threw a smile and a giggle to her American friends, who all seemed to be looking in a different direction.

"I wouldn't call it a 'game' per-say." F says, finally looking towards the younger girl.

J follows, "I'd call it, 'None of the four of us have social lives so that's how we occupy our spare time.'"

"Back to the actual topic!" Molly exclaims, standing up from her drum set. The youngest overall of the group then addresses the crowd, "Thanks for coming everybody! All of the channels will probably have the video we shot of this up by tomorrow! And my gaming channel will have some new stuff up as well!"

"Goodnight!" MikiRed gave the final words of the event.

As the crowd dismembered, Miki3 said their goodbyes to the other music group as they went back into the alley way to follow their shortcut home, only calling it a 'shortcut' because no one would see them with the route they were taking. J, F, Molly, and Death started packing up all of their equipment, and after that was done, went over to the group of E Class students that still hung around, including their (poorly, barely convincing) disguised octopus teacher.

"That was weird, seeing you guys for more than an hour without any type of knife or gun making an appearance." Maehara says, being the first to notice the four.

"You make it sound like that's all we do with our time." F deadpans, even though an anti-sense I knife poked out of her own back pack.

"Well in my case..." J starts to say.

"You're different." F cuts her off.

"Why would she have weapons for a greater amount of time than any of you guys?" Kanzaki asks.

"Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence. ***** " J responds, this earns her a slap upside the head from F, making most of her hair flip over onto her face. "Blegh!" She blew the hair away from her mouth.

"It's actually because she's been an assassin a lot longer than F and I." Molly corrects, pulling a water bottle out of J's open back pack. "She's been in the business since she was like five."

"Let's stop pointing out things about you four. It never ends with anything that makes sense." Okano comments.

"It never will." Death confirms.

 **Monday (Three Days Later)**

 **Ren's POV**

"Eh, it's not like their mission's that important." Suzumiya tells Hermione.

"The cards..." Hermione starts to say, but then cuts herself off, knowing that her preferred excuse doesn't work on us. "I just wanna know, okay!"

"National. Secret." I state each word separately. "Paradise," Who knows why Hermione chose this as her code name, or why she makes us use it regularly, "it's not like it's the end of the world if you don't know something."

"It might be." Hermione says. "My cards told me it would be."

"We don't really care about the cards though." Suzumiya tells her. "We're getting close to the school, we should split up."

With that, all of us started taking a different direction. I quickened my pace to get ahead of the two, as a virtuoso, I'm expected to be one of the first students to arrive. Which really sucks, because I hate sitting through all of homeroom everyday.

Hopefully I get there after the teacher, that way Asano can't pester me with questions on all of the things that don't make sense. Cough, my cousins, cough, the cat that's an idiot, cough.

Today is not my day is it. I got here before the teacher again, and Asano's the only one in the room. I look up to the clock on the classroom wall. Of course I got here directly on time.

"Hello." Asano greets. He seems normal, by his standards. "I have questions." Spoke too soon. I stay quiet to let him continue. "You seem to be featured in a lot of your cousin's videos, though you claim to only see them on occasion."

"To be fair, I'm only in their videos on occasion." I respond.

I've pretty much given up, Asano's figured out a good half of the puzzle. Might as well give him half-right answers.

Besides, if he does end up knowing everything after midterms in two weeks, he could be helpful.

"And with other delinquents as well? I recognized quite a few other people as well." Screw Asano and his desire to know everything.

"I dunno, they've put me in a ton of different crowds. I wouldn't be surprised if I get dragged into hanging around E Class soon." I answer.

Today will be, interesting, I can tell.

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N *A reference to Llamas with Hats, a YouTube series by FilmCow. I don't own it, I didn't create it, I am not connected to it.**

 **I saw someone refer to some of these chapters as a 'J arc', and while yes, a lot of chapters so far have been J-centered, this is actually still an Introductory Arc, I actually plan on shifting the focus over to F within the next few chapters! Each one of the three main OCs will end up getting fully developed pasts eventually!**

 **Did anybody see that new episode of Gravity Falls (Don't own, didn't create, still an awesome show!)? Because, wow, a lot of stuff happened in that!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Please guys, I love hearing what you have to say!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N So instead of going to school today I slept... I think I have my priorities straight... Hahahaha, I feel sick.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000000

 **F's POV**

I look down at my Japanese quiz. If only I had any clue what any of my scribbles on this thing actually meant.

I can read and speak Japanese fine, writing it, not so much. I always end up getting some type of symbol wrong or make some type of grammar mistake.

I look to the right of me where J sits, paper already done, and playing with a few anti-sensei BB's. Tossing a few up in the air, she looks over to me as well, then to my paper. She motions with her hand saying, "It's better than the last one."

I can understand the facility's made-up sign language, yet I cannot get the concept of Japanese. And I can't seem to grasp J's, 'What does school matter to us?' philosophy either. I don't care about my grades as much as most people, but I definitely have my reasons to care. Maybe I should ask Korosensei for tutoring, midterms are in a couple weeks...

I never really got any of the languages J and Irina, or B*tch-sensei as everyone else has been calling her, have tried to teach me. Other than Italian, but that relates to my historic background, and I had been learning fragments of it since birth.

As I rewrite something to hopefully make it more understandable, Korosensei stands up and starts moving around to collect papers.

I graduated college when I was fourteen years old, and here I am, at high-school level, having problems with a Japanese paper.

Maybe my brain does work similarly to the main school's ideals. I wish it didn't.

That place reminds me way too much about why I'm like this. I truly do hate the people that made me like this. I truly do hate my family.

"Get out of your brain, we have to go get ready for Phys. Ed." J says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I realize everybody moving around and going to change into our gym/military uniforms.

"Says Ms. I never sleep cause I think way too much." I retort as I stand up and start to walk with her. Death told me that he actually got J to sleep on Friday, but that it didn't go necessarily as he planned, and he still won't tell me the actual reason J doesn't sleep in the first place.

I don't want her to end up like...

I stop my own thought, J wouldn't do anything like that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." J rolls her eyes. She changes her topic. "Korosensei never found all of those knife pieces I hid around, I checked in homeroom, there's still two left."

At the front of the classroom, I see Korosensei's face change, showing that he's nervous.

"Do you have to say stuff like that where I can still hear you?!" Our teacher exclaims, making some of class look at him strangely.

"Hey, take it as a warning. There were four left on Friday, I'm just gonna guess that you found them during math." J tells Korosensei.

He did, watching Korosensei's tentacle getting blown off when he tried to pick up his pen was actually pretty funny.

I also wanna know why J has Korosensei so terrified. I never really asked her though, every time I try to ask her anything about when she was little anymore, she seemed to have forgotten entirely anyways. I won't judge, she has fallen on her head a lot, teaching her to skateboard was, difficult. She did mention something about knowing him last year though, when she was, I hate to put this so bluntly, dead. She was dead, that's the only explanation I have. But why would Korosensei be terrified of being killed by J unless he did something stupid to make J angry last year? And you have to make J really angry for this much revenge... She had to know him before hand, had to. Or she changed her policies.

Molly yawn as we walk out to the field.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start the no sleep thing." I tell her.

She shakes her head 'no.' The very ends of her ponytail whipping around and hitting against her right eye. "I was awake until like midnight trying to finish that one level, then I woke up at five 'cause I always wake up at five."

"I didn't wake up 'cause I didn't sleep." J says. I do my usual 'hit J upside the head so she has to deal with getting all of the hair out of her face, and also she did/said something stupid.' Or in simpler terms, I hit J upside the head. "Ow..."

J retaliates by pulling my braid. I elbow her in the gut/chest area, wherever my elbow landed, somewhere on her torso. She pokes me in the side.

"You guys look like you're having some type of recess fight." Molly comments. "Four years of top notch physical combat training, twelve years in J's case, and you guys opt for a schoolyard fight."

"We don't really want to change our current robot to human ratio, therefore we shall use second grad fighting tactics." J responds. This seems to end our small fight however. "What did Karasuma-sensei tell us to do during gym on Friday?"

"Working with the weapons that work against Korosensei that we're not familiar with." I answer. "So, no scythe for you. Molly, no ninja stars. I can't use my bow and arrows... I could use some work with the knives. J you should probably work on your marksmanship anyways. And Molly, work on aim with both firearms and melee weaponry."

Both J and Molly sigh. We're all good with the weapons currently at our disposal, so even though we have room for improvement, it's a small space.

"If we really wanted to kill him, we could'be done it by now." J mumbles.

I nod. If it was as necessary to us as our bosses made it out to be, then the job would already be done. But our classmates have told us that it's a very small chance that he'll even die this time if we don't kill him. So I never really saw the point in helping with this job in the first place, not that I don't want to, I like Class E much more than the main building, but we do have another mission to complete in the main building as well.

If only this storyline didn't have to have questionable game changers thrown at it every week.

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N This chapter took a lot longer to wrote than it needed to, but there's a reason. I now have a curfew, all my electronics have to be off by 9:30. So, chapters will now be centralized around the weekend.**

 ***SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE NOT ON CAUGHT UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 154* Hopefully the last two paragraphs cleared up some things that have been introduced into the actual manga. But I would like to say some stuff. In the manga, they are still going through with the assassination until graduation. I like this decision, because without Korosensei being killed by Class E, the entire series would seem, pointless. And I don't think any of us would ever really except a ending where Korosensei isn't killed (Yes, I was on team Red for the civil war, fight me about it). So yay, the fate of the world isn't in this situation now. But that also kind of drains away from the excitement of Assassination Classroom, because that's what made it so hard to think about, these kids were thrown into not just a kill or be killed, but a kill or everyone and everything be killed. And while Korosensei is a very good person now wi a good influence, he was once the God of Death, he has hundreds of thousands of corpses lined up behind him. So to me, it will just be unfulfilling if Korosensei isn't assassinated. It'll seem like we stuck with this series only for 'Oh hey, it didn't even matter in the end.' So I just wanna see Korosensei go at the hands of Class E, and by the looks of it, that's what Korosensei might want too. Plus I use Korosensei dying as a plot device sooooooo... *SPOILERS OVER***

 **Review/favorite/follow! And next chapter there won't be a giant paragraph in the ending author's note!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N This sixth grader and one half of a pair of twins I know face timed me at like ten pm, I have no clue why, they talked to me for literally two minutes then hung up. I don't know.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback/dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV**

"'Kay, I'm out." J slings her backpack over her shoulder, standing up and telling F and Molly that she's skipping the rest of class.

"Lunch isn't even over yet." F reminds her. J rolls her eyes.

"I don't have any food left, and I have nothing to do except hide more pieces of anti-sensei knives in Karma's hair." J says.

"You've been putting..." Karma starts to say, then reaches his hand up to his hair to pull out a sliver of green rubber. "He does pat me on the head a lot, but I was planning on skipping class too."

"Neither of you are skipping class!" Korosensei exclaims from the front of the room, seemingly pausing an argument with Karasuma-sensei. "You'll miss the entire second half of the day!"

"And the problem?" J asks.

"You'll miss the entire second half of the day!" Korosensei repeats.

"Which is a problem because?" J continues on, slowly making her way to the door.

"You're supposed to be here to learn!" Korosensei tells the blood-haired girl.

"I'm really only here to assassinate you." J points out, now about halfway to the door. "That and terrify the h*ll out of you, but I've been doing that for years now. Getting kinda boring, really."

"Does he not notice her moving towards the door?" Kayano whispers to Nagisa, earning only a shrug in response.

"Yes, I know J is moving towards the door, I was..." Korosensei doesn't finish his sentence, as J already ran out of the classroom.

"She doesn't like school that much." Molly informs the class.

"We've noticed." Most of the classmates deadpan.

"So can I leave too?" Karma asks, earning the usual stares of his classmates.

"No Karma, you can't leave." Korosensei tells the other red-head of the class.

"But your lectures are so boring." Karma says. "And I already know most of the stuff you lecture about so, there's really no point in staying."

"My lectures are not boring!" Korosensei exclaims, saddened by the do fact that this isn't the first time that it's been said this year. "They're more entertaining than the ones at the main school!"

"That's true, but either way it's still a lecture." Okano says from the front of the classroom.

"And sometimes you through in weird references that I don't even get." Fuwa adds on. "I haven't gotten around to watching Hitman University ***** yet, and you've already spoiled a major plot point for me!"

As more students voiced their disinterests in general lectures, Karma was able to slip out unnoticed. When Korosensei finally realized that he was now missing two students, he also realizes that half of English has been wasted.

"And plus they seem to make time slow down. Time travel will probably be discovered by harnessing lectures' powers." Sugino comments, the topic of conversation still focused on the dislike for lectures.

"The scientific inaccuracy burns my soul." F says, but adds on. "Your lectures really do help more than the ones at the main building. But lectures are just so boring."

"We've wasted half a class!" Korosensei exclaims.

"I think you mean we've wasted half a lecture, which is a good thing." Maehara says.

"Stop it!" Korosensei whines, starting to sound childlike. "I've done so much for you!"

"You have, and we appreciate it, but the lectures do get boring. Especially when it' shuts review of the fundamentals you taught us in junior high." Mimura says.

"At least let me teach English!" Korosensei pleads, wanting the conversation to end.

"Will the lecture be boring?" Kurahashi asks.

"I'll try my best." Korosensei sighs, and turns to start writing something on the board.

'Am I really that boring, or were they trying to skip without ditching?' The octopus teacher thinks, as he makes his lesson as entertaining as he possible could.

 **Death's POV**

"Are you following her again? Or was me waiting here pointless?" I ask when Karma comes outside moments after J.

"Not following, but I still have a few questions." He answers.

I then get scooped up off the concrete step, once again in the inescapable hold of someone who knows how to hold cats.

"How do you even know how to hold a cat properly?! You've never had a pet in your life!" I exclaim, wriggling around in Karma's grasp.

The pros and cons of being able to transform into a cat. The pros and cons.

"I had a fish once." Karma tells me.

"What happened to the fish?" I ask, already knowing my job. 'Cause I had to show that fish to the 'big fish bowl in the sky.'

"I forgot to feed it. For a few weeks." Karma answers. "But I was like four, so I don't think that can be counted as my first murder, and if so, then we can at least so promise that it was completely accidental."

"You had questions." I deadpan. Even questions is better than the conversation of the many, many, many, wrong things Karma has done.

"I did." Karma states.

"And they are?" I question. This kid is, and I know this probably isn't true, but he's more confusing than J, F, and Molly sometimes.

"First I need to go get something." He tells me.

By this point we're exiting Kunugigaoka grounds.

"Please let go of me. Let me sit in your school bag or on your shoulder or something, just let go of me." I plead as we continue walking. It's not that being held against my will is a problem except that, it's a problem.

"I still don't really trust you..." Karma starts to say.

"You still don't really trust anyone." I cut him off. The kid has trust issues, I know from where, he doesn't.

"Doesn't really change the situation, does it?" Karma remarks.

000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N *I wonder what that could be a parody** **of. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Anyways, this chapter is really just a filler chapter. Hopefully it was humorous.**

 **Review/favorite/follow, maybe I'll write actual plot!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So I watched the Madoka Magica series (Don't own, didn't help create, not connected to, etc.), and I just got around to watching the Rebellion movie earlier today at like two am. I sat for thirty minutes afterwards questioning all emotion...**

 _Sung._

English.

 _Sung in English._

 ** _Flashback/dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000000

 **J's POV**

Where'd that stupid cat go? I swear he was in my backpack. Once I enter my bedroom I take said bag off of my shoulder. He opened it. Just enough that he could squeeze out. The question is how did he do that without me noticing?

Whatever, I don't need him for what I'm doing. I throw my backpack down on my bed. Then search for any clothes that's not the school uniform I'm wearing now. I end up finding black leggings and a baggy white t-shirt that just reads 'No' in a font that I would normally use when writing a school paper or a report for my bosses. I pull my necklace out so it's not trapped under the white fabric, throw on some type of skater shoes, and then stuck my grey beanie to my head. I'm actually quite surprised that this hat didn't meet it's introduction until after chapter ten.

"Ouch!" I feel something pinch me. Is this what I get? Just for breaking a wall? I get pinched by the unseen force again. Fine, fine, I'll stop.

I take my skateboard, and pick my backpack up again. Checking my supplies. Rope, check. At least three knives, check. An anti-sensei gun and two anti-sensei knives, check. As I come across my homework, I throw the few papers onto my desk, fire fuel. A few heavy, moderately sized rocks, check, I'm set. There's this weird house on the wealthy side of town, and I'm gonna break in to check it out. It'll be a nice little hideout during the day when most people in that neighborhood are at work. Plus the sheer fun of breaking a window with noting but a rock.

I walk from my house to the 'Do Not Enter' sign that separates the four small houses that the facility agents on the Kunugigaoka missions from the rest of Tokyo. Everyone probably thinks it's some sort of government base, and, technically, they'd be correct. Technically.

Once I cross under the 'Do Not Enter' sign I start skateboarding. My destination is about twenty minutes away with my chosen transportation.

Hopefully the houses in the area aren't guarded or anything.

 **Karma's POV**

I hear glass break. I've only been home for literally five minutes, and I'm trying to hold a conversation with a cat. Can't the burglars wait?

"Oh this will be interesting." Death mutters. He hops off of my desk and runs towards the sound of the crash.

I stand up and follow him, ending up across the hallway to a spare guest room. Luckily, my parents, as always, are not home. I probably would not bring a talking cat home if my parents were here.

Anyways, what I find is, a broken window, some shattered glass around said window, and a rock with a rope attached to it. A head pops into the window, sees me, then ducks back down.

"You know I saw you!" I exclaim, "J, I don't really care about the window. I just kinda care on why you're trying to break into my house!"

J's head pops back into view, her left eye is behind a piece of glass still attached to the window frame, making it's mechanic glow more apparent.

"Thought this place was abandoned." J replies, she seems to kick off the wall, then flips into the room, narrowly avoiding getting her cheek cut by the jagged glass her eye was just behind. "I wanna know why you have my cat."

"He was talking to me about an old photo he found, he wanted to know who one of the kids in it was and if they have died yet or not." Death replies to her. "Also I jumped out of you backpack back at the school."

"How old is the photo? And why would you care about anyone in it?" J now directs questions towards me, questions I really don't want to answer.

"You know, most people question why I love in a wealthy neighborhood, and usually when someone breaks into someone else's house, they're the ones who get questioned." I say, avoiding the topic of the photo.

"Your parents are probably important people or something. Which kind of explains why they're not in here asking how you know the girl who just broke the window, or where you found a talking cat." J evaluates. "I may not opt for logic, but I can still use it for certain things. And trust me, I've broken into enough places, I know the rundown of 'You just broke into private property, get out of here before I call the cops.'" She scoops Death off from the floor, and lets him climb up to her shoulder. "Now, I had questions."

"It's just a picture, I don't see why you have to know about it." I say, stalling for as long as possible.

"Because you needed the cat for it and it's quite easy for me to tell that you specifically don't want me to see the photo, and I want to know why." J explains. "Like you said, if it's just a picture, why shouldn't I see it?"

"There's a reason you shouldn't see it." Death finally adds his voice into the conversation, strangely on my side of the argument. "I'll describe it to you later." Never mind, the cat is a chaotic neutral. "Now apologize about the window."

J sighs, then says sarcastically, "I'm sorry I thought your house was abandoned."

"Eh it's fine. Until I told them I loved here everyone in class thought this place was abandoned too." I tell her. It's true, apparently most people think my house is abandoned.

"So if you're here alone most of the time, what do you do? It must be nice not to have someone constantly watching you." J points at Death with her thumb.

I laugh. "I usually just sit in my room and play video games or study or something. Korosensei always gives me the makeup work for classes I skip. And I also have to feed myself so I have to cook sometimes. From what I can tell you just live somewhere with F and Molly, and I feel I deserve some more information."

"Well, we have this freeloader cat, that refuses to go back to his own home because his sister's mad at him. Even though it's been a month and it's probably safe now. But other than that, it's just F, Molly, and I. At least two days every week we have to make some type of video, which takes up the entire day. Or we plan for one of our missions. Other than that I guess we just do normal stuff, read, play video games, watch TV. F is the one who cooks 'cause Molly and I would burn the house down... Other than that we eat cereal. Molly is usually making videos for her gaming channel. And I sit and think a lot." J explains. "That's kind of what I do instead of that whole 'sleeping' thing." She pulls her phone out of her backpack. "I should start heading back, I need to set up the recording stuff before they get home. We have to try to be ahead of schedule today, the plan for something we're doing tomorrow..." J throws the rocks back out the window. "There, you now have a free rock with a rope tied to it in your yard."

She then jumps out the window herself. Which, a normal person would be alarmed by, but I've seen this girl launch herself forty feet in the air, so I think she can take a two-story fall.

"So you wanna keep talking about that photo?" Death asks, his voice startling me from the table under the window. "I can't believe she didn't realize me jump off her shoulder. Second time today too."

0000000000000000000000

 **A/N This was supposed to be a more eventful chapter. Next one, I promise! It's hard for me to write on weekdays guys, so the updates you really have to pay attention to will come on weekends!**

 **I think I'll take in a few more OCs, as I need at least three more.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! I really appreciate the feedback!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Oh wow, chapter twenty. When did that happen? I honestly thought I had less than this...**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback/dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000000

 **The Next Day, Lunch Period**

 **F's POV**

"Yeah, and I'll stay here for for the second half of the day if you let us go do this." J tells Korosensei. "And it's kinda working towards the goal of our other mission, which our superiors will be mad at you if you don't let us go."

Yep, we're bribing our teacher with J's attendance. Not the first time, we used this trick a lot in eighth grade.

"And you're doing what exactly?" Korosensei asks. Maybe we should'be given him more information than 'Hey we're gonna go get ourselves in trouble at the main building again.'

"We're trying to convince the main school students that the system they live by is immoral! And someone started a rumor that F was just being dragged along by J and I, so we're also clearing that up." Molly explains. "There's a slight chance of getting caught if we don't get away in time, but we should be fine."

"And this is honestly to help with your other mission?" Korosensei questions.

"Would we lie to you?" I ask. Well, yes, yes we would, right now we're not, but we would.

"J would." Korosensei says. He turns to J, "And you'll stay for math class?" J nods. "Fine, go do whatever it is you guys planned. If I get in trouble for it you all have detention."

"You don't give detention." Molly says. "And you won't get in trouble, if anyone asks we'll just say that none of the E Class teachers knew."

"And you have a way to get into the building undetected?" Korosensei asks.

I nod. "There's a loose roof tile that leads down into the cafeteria. And right now the school should be on lunch break, so we'll just hang around in the support beams until we have everything ready." I explain. The main school's architecture is actually pretty strange, a lot of hidden places.

"Fine, go." Korosensei grants permission. "Please don't get suspended."

"'Kay." Molly says, then drags J and I out of the Class E building. "This'll be fun!"

"Can't wait to see the looks on their faces." J says.

"It would be amazing if we could read their thoughts." I add on.

We we start running down the mountain, only going at Mach 3. One because we don't want to be tired, and also because Molly can't run as fast as J and I. Robotic upgrades, who knows what they did to our brains, but now we pretty much have superpowers.

Getting up onto the roof of the building is pretty easy too. J just launches herself up there, then puts a rope down for Molly and I to climb up. And within two minutes, all we have to do is go through the loose roof tiles.

"You'd think a high end school would at least do maintenance. We always used to see people on the roofs of the last school we were at." Molly comments.

"As far as I can tell, this hasn't been a noticeable problem yet, it doesn't cause leaks when it rains and it doesn't really mess with the temperature of the cafeteria, and from the floor with all the support beams, not many can probably see it." I say. I graduated college for architectural engineering and other sciences, I know things. Thirteen year old me was an overachiever. "Save for Paradise, we should thank her for telling us about this thing."

"I did yesterday after we finished that video." J tells me. She moves towards the moved tile. "Their lunch break ends in fifteen minutes, if we don't hurry we might not get everything done." She hands me her backpack. "Throw it back down to me when I get in, and don't listen to the cat's complaints."

"Please do not throw me." Death's muffled voice comes from J's backpack.

"Maybe." I answer.

J gets herself through the square foot of space, and lands softly on one of the metal support beams in the ceiling. As long as no one looked up, we're good. Molly follows afterwards. I throw the backpack down, and once I know J caught it and nobody or thing landed on the floor, I hop down myself.

"Time check." I say.

"Twelve minutes until lunch ends." Molly tells me. She hands me the disk that is my bass guitar. "If we only take three minutes to set up, we should be good."

Both of them have their instrument disks, and Death sits with his own disks as a human on one of the support beams to the right. We don't need him for a few minutes. J's the fastest, so we give her the amplifiers and microphones. She can get all of that plus her guitar up within a minute. I'll follow after to set up my bass and Molly's drum set. And Molly tries not to hurt herself.

"Start." Death says.

J puts a firm hold on all the disks in her hand, landing on the stage below, and moving around quick enough that people probably notice her, but can't identify her. I jump down thirty seconds after, Molly following right behind me.

I wonder why people think I'm not a delinquent when I do stuff like this.

 **Gakushū Asano's POV**

"Ren your cousins are..." Araki starts to say, before being cut off.

"Ruining everything? Cool." Ren says, looking very bored while reading through an English textbook. "Wonder what they're even doing this time."

Ren's strange behavior has stayed consistent. And the others have noticed.

"You've been acting weird." Seo points out, being the first to actually say anything in front of Ren.

"No, you guys don't get it. I just stopped acting weird." Ren says, flipping another page of the textbook. "You should pay attention though, maybe you would've noticed that they landed a thirty foot drop from the ceiling without a scratch, that Mortem is still up in the support beams, that they're moving at speeds the human body should be incapable of reaching. You're all smart I'll admit that, but that's useless if you're not observant."

"Did somebody brainwash you?" Koyama asks.

"Principle Asano did back in like the first year of junior high. He did it to all of us, but none of you guys have quite snapped out of it yet." Ren says, another page flips. "But then again, you probably can't see the centipedes either."

Oh, so those things aren't just added to this downward spiral my mental state has been taking?

"At least you're actually studying the work for English." I comment.

"I've been able to speak English fluently since I was six." Ren says, nowhere near the point he is grade wise. "I have American family, it's kinda of difficult if I don't speak their language."

Someone's about to say something again, but then a loud crash of music starts. Making any conversation in the cafeteria stop. Looking around the room, now everyone notices J, F, and Molly at the front of the cafeteria, with their entire set up. Somehow hey did all this within three minutes. I notice that the only microphone is positioned in front of F, which is strange because I was always sure she was just being dragged along by J. F would actually be a good student if J and Molly weren't in the way.

F held out a note, or, more like a quiet scream, then starts actual lyrics.

" _Shotgun and telecaster, words aligned. How unhappy. All alone on the mountain, you hate the sound of a gunshot don't you? The feeling of my behavior breaking apart, it wasted so much of my time. With the opportunity to end this all, I cannot dare let you go._ " F sings, she sounds irriated. And her motions as she plays her bass guitar pair up with the tone of her voice. " _'One-kid live performance was a hit!' In my head, it's just like a girly manga. Now that my ammo is restored, there's a chance for us to change it all. Everything works to our convenience as our paranoid selves pick all the pawns out._ "

I try to process all the possible meanings to whatever F is saying, but the fact that she's talking about weapons makes all the metaphors even harder to understand together. And she keeps adding to her words, making it a challenge to piece something together and then have different information thrown at me.

" _To our once controlled selves, I bid bye-bye. So now should I welcome all to war?_ " F continues. " _I used to get dizzy looking for mistakes. Turning round and round just to take my emotions back. I'm not missing anything, not anymore, not anymore. Really? Really, really?!_ " What is she talking about? None of this makes sense, none of it. I know they're confusing people, but this all seems like a gibberish story. " _If you say that it is, than is it lucky? Spinning round and round in a weekday loop. If I see what I should see than is it happy?!_ " I then direct my attention to what she' spooking at, only to see that she's continuously scanning everything in the room, over and over again. " _I don't understand what should be understood! My words may echo around in your heads, but are they really piercing through? I don't know how this began, all I know is that it must end._ "

Is she questioning the school system?

" _Those tests, those grades! They don't mean anything! But it seems like everyone here is confused._ " So she is questioning the system, again. But by saying everyone she includes herself, meaning she must care somewhat for her academic performance.

I stop paying attention to what she's saying as I try to connect everything now that I know what she's talking about.

 **Hermione/Paradise's POV**

To everyone else the lyrics must be jumbled and confusing, but I understand perfectly as F continues on with her song ***** /rant. And it definitely fits to her usual way about talking about something, many different things connected to one big thing, seemingly jumbled without transition, though they're just very subtle.

"Eriko, you usually know what's going on when something's confusing, what's she trying to say?" My classmate, Akemi asks, referring to me by my fake name as that's the only name she knows for me. I look up to meet her dark purple eyes, the blue flecks present in her left eye reflecting the lights of the cafeteria. She looks at me, expecting an answer as she fixes her hair clip holding back the greater part of her bangs. The pieces of hair tangled in her fingers display hundreds of different brunette shades, always surprising people when they find out it's completely natural.

"She's pretty much challenging the system." I reply. "From her experience, the Kunugigaoka worker ant theory is defective. I believe they plan to stop it. How, I really don't know. But I'm hoping they're able to."

"I guess some of the system could be renovated." Akemi says, finally getting her hair clip to a point where she's not having to reach right back up to fix it.

"All of it could go, we're not ants, we're people." A friend of mine from C class, Ria Kawamura says, providing her reasoning of why the school system should be changed. Her eyes are also interesting as one is dark purple, but the other stands out as a bright green, a genetic quirk she says. Her golden hair is tied back loosely with a yellow ribbon, revealing that she's in a generally good mood. "The colors I see with this is weird though, purple, red, and black are mixing together, not completely, but they don't seem separated either, and there are tints of yellow dotting around everywhere." Ria always associates things, mainly people, with colors, she always told me mine was a soft yellow, while saying she associated herself with an almost-white pink. "Atsushi, what are your stances on this?" She turns to face the only A Class student at our lunch table, pulling him out of a conversation with Suzumiya.

"The sound associates with a blackish purple, lined with the red color on warning signs." Atsushi says. Sometimes his synaesthesia comes in handy, other times it just confuses us all because there's a lot of conflicting colors. He goes back to his conversation with Suzumiya.

"A challenge to the system? Maybe it could work. But I like how everything is, it's all neutral for me and I could really care less as long as nine gets severely hurt." One of Ria's friends, Ryuuko, who we usually refer to as Coco due to a lot of people having similar sounding names, says, not diverting her grey eyes from the drawing one or her curly dark purple ponytails covers. Her hand makes another line on the image, pushing some of her hair away to reveal a butterfly resting on a flower drawn on the paper. It's a miracle that we even get her to talk at all when she's drawing, especially with a topic like this. "I guess the discrimination can get to an extreme."

"I wonder if they're gonna do any other music after this they'll certainly have time." Ria says, looking up to where F was still singing.

"I think their goal is to make a point than get out of here before they can get in trouble. So I'd say no." Suzumiya makes his contribution to the conversation. "I actually thought they would've gotten out of here by now."

The look in Suzumiya's eyes definitely reveals that he knows they're not actually leaving, and that they would be able to get a want if they had to. So J, Molly, and F start a new song, he looks generally unfazed.

"Nevermind, don't listen to me." Suzumiya adds to his statements.

00000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N *The song I used is 'Unhappy Refrain', though I changed some lyrics and don't know who to credit, I do not own this song, didn't create it, no connection whatsoever.**

 **All of the new OCs introduced this chapter belong to TheRoseShadow21, who is amazing and supplied three fourths of all the OCs I'm including in this story! Any other OCs in this chapter have already been introduced, so go look in earlier chapters to find out who their rightful owners are!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Please, please, please, I want feedback! I'm not above begging!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I seriously meant to write this chapter last night since I have off today (It's Wednesday today, just in case this gets published later than I think it will.) but I had to go get my passport early this morning, and I ended up going to bed around midnight. Anyways, I plan to get to some actual story soon, look forward to it!**

 **I also want to note to some people that have been telling me to introduce other people's OCs, I really can't because there aren't that many other OCs to introduce, and since a lot of them have been sent in through reviews, I cannot ask if it is okay to change certain aspects of the character. Another reason is just because there hasn't been an opportunity to introduce that certain OC, I have a vague template for how this story is going to play out and that means some OCs may not get introduced until after finals or maybe even summer break. But I am going to try to fit in every OC I've been sent somewhere, please note that some OCs will appear more than others just because they fit a role that I needed. Know that eventually you will see your OC somewhere in the story!**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With this very long and semi-unneeded author's note out of the way, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000000

 **Ren's POV**

Watching the confused faces of the virtuosos is amusing. Especially Asano, because it's a challenge to confuse him. Confusion is my special skill, I drastically change my personalities around people, than revert back to my normal self without warning, and then I flip from the staged personality to my actual personality at random. I can then finish my mission and move on with my life, and my method also helps me in my studies of psychology. The only reason this Kunugigaoka mission has taken so long is because I need to combine my methods that are easy to use for gaining info, with methods I can use to assassinate someone. Also because my method isn't the best for the current target, those centipedes are so annoying.

I flip another page of the English 'textbook' in front of me. It's actually a novel that I disguised as a textbook. I can read, write, and speak English. Anyone who only knew me by my Kunugigaoka grades would deny that.

F finishes the first song, we have about seven minutes left for lunch. It's surprising no teacher's have come to yell at them yet.

"It should be noted that they like to play really loud fast music, and then transfer straight to quieter moderately paced music." I comment, scanning the faces of the virtuosos.

The music change was fairly drastic. And it happened in less than a second too, I don't think anyone noticed that F seemingly disappeared, she should be up in the support beams now, as Death is at the drum set and Molly stands behind her soundboard. Those instrument disks are truly amazing.

"It's ridiculous if they think they can change anyone's opinion with something as unneeded as music." Koyama says. If I could I would punch him directly in the face right now.

"You'd be surprised. The historical proof behind music based revolutions supports the idea they're using. This just isn't the place to use it." Araki informs. "It might work on a few students in the lower classes."

"Considering what they're saying is mostly gibberish and stuff that makes no sense, only the idiots in E Class could find this entertaining." Seo comments.

"I wouldn't say it makes no sense." I say without emotion, using my fake personality again. "Not the easiest thing to understand. They should get out of here though."

"Who's that black-haired guy? He's obviously not a student." I hear Suzumiya say purposefully above volume. All of this has been planned out, and it's working too as the virtuosos look up to see Death on the stage.

"And where'd F go?" Hermione says at the same volume.

"Why are we talking so loudly?" Atsushi imitates them. We've been trying to get him to join the facility, haven't found a good opportunity where no one else would hear.

"Does anyone actually know who that guy up there is?" Koyama asks.

"That's Mortem. I think they picked him up off the street or something. And I have no clue where F went." I reply. I flip another 'textbook' page.

"Strange name." Asano comments. At least he's figured some stuff out, it'lol be fun to see how midterms plays out in two weeks. "It's Latin, a dead language."

"Well you know Latin, what does his name means?" Araki asks. Oh this should be interesting.

"Also strange. It's the most common translation for 'Death'." Asano answers. He turns to me. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"I think J might have a cat named Shikyo." I say, not looking up from my book. "And she's had at least two near-death experiences that I know about. Plus that one friend they had that killed..."

"Two near-death experiences?" Seo questions. "Is it even possible for one person to have two near-earth experiences."

"I dunno." I reply. "It's not like I believe her stories. Can we get off of the topic of my cousins?"

"Are you sure you're not sick? You change your opinions every five minutes." Araki says. I don't look up from my book, but at least I know that they're getting confused.

"No clue what you're talking about." I say. I flip a page, today's been a good day.

 **Gakushū's POV**

Latin a dead language, a kid named Death that voices a cat named Death. All the connections with death and dying is kind of annoying. So are Ren's sudden personality changes.

Trying to think through all this with all the noise is the most annoying. The virtuosos won't shut up. No type of authority has come to try to stop the music J, Molly, F, and 'Mortem' are playing.

I'be only been given half answers and I can only find half answers myself. And none of the answers seem to fit in a way that makes sense. The downward spiral this year is taking is starting to become some twisted fiction plot, almost something that someone reads just to get themselves confused.

The music stops, everyone's attention looks to where the source of the noise was. And all that's left is Molly climbing up a rope to escape through an open ceiling panel. Instruments gone, literally everything that even proved they were here, now that Molly made her escape and took the rope with her, gone.

Apparently I'll know everything after midterms. But I'm going to make sure I get to know, because hopefully the talking cat was some type of hallucination.

Two weeks. In two weeks, everything will revert to normal, and I'll have all the information I need.

 **Two Periods Later**

 **Third Person POV**

The assassination classroom was thirty minutes into their math lesson. Korosensei was explaining a problem on the board, as his students took notes on the type of problem it was. A few students weren't paying as much attention as they were supposed to, but Korosensei was just satisfied that all of his students were actually in the classroom.

The problem was entirely worked through, so Korosensei slithered around the room at what everyone outside of the classroom would consider a normal walking pace. He stopped at a desk in the back of the room.

"J, why are you texting someone during class?" Korosensei asks the student who he was hoping would pay somewhat attention.

"I'm not texting, I'm having a Twitter ***** war. Very big difference." J responds, not looking up from her phone as she taps something on it. "And they just gave me the perfect opportunity to use a meme."

"What's a meme?" Korosensei asks after a sigh. As his student begins to respond, he cuts her off. "Nevermind. Why haven't you written anything down about the lesson?"

"'Cause I didn't want to." J answers, she taps another message out on her phone. "And you obviously don't go on the internet often."

"I try not to. Please pay attention." Korosensei says.

He he goes to the front of the classroom to start another problem on the board. His tentacle accidentally rests on part of the board as he writes, it melts off.

"And that's the last piece of anti-sensei material I hid." J says. "I was actually wondering how you didn't set that one off yet."

"It was right there on the board too. How didn't anyone notice it?" Molly asks.

"I found some black paint, laced that with anti-sensei stuff too." J replies. "I wouldn't touch the board again."

Korosensei sighs, and starts to use a piece of paper as he writes with his chalk. Maybe getting the troublesome student in class wasn't the answer.

00000000000000000000000000

 **A/N *No way I own Twitter. Didn't help make it, produce it, not involved with it in any way.**

 **This took, way, way longer than it needed too. But I ended up getting a headache last night and I haven't really had a free night so I'm just happy that I got it out now.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Also help me and the inspiration of F keep this story away from our friends because they keep trying to find out what "the strange story that *I* write that we don't get a single detail about" is!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I got frozen yogurt and it was a fundraiser so I probably get a new uniform too! Yay I get yogurt and money, on with things that actually matter!**

 _sung_

English

 _sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000000

 **J's POV**

Well, that's one social media war won for today. And I still have ten minutes of math class left. Why did I agree to stay in class? I know breaking into the main building today was important, but was it really worth this? It probably was. I wish I could think straight enough to do math.

I'm so tired.

 ** _"If you actually tried!" F's mom screeched. It was eight in the morning, the first time I ever slept at F's house. Which never ended up happening a lot. "A ninety-five! You could do better!"_**

 ** _"I did my best! I swear I studied!" F said, she sounded annoyed. But looking back, she also sounded scared. "I'm not so good with grammar and..."_**

 ** _"I bet it's because of your new friend always distracting you! With her stories and her culture!" I always knew F's mom hated me._**

 ** _"It's not J's fault! I needed to help her with some of the pronounciations of the longer words in the reading and..." This is when I started getting into knowing different languages, because even at age eight I still knew when something was my fault._**

It always ends up being my fault. I glance back up at the clock. Five minutes of math left. I haven't bothered taking any notes or solving any problems. I wouldn't be able to understand it and I wouldn't ask anyone for help.

When I need help I drag other people down and then it gets everything and everyone messed up. And then it ends up being my fault.

Always. Always. Always. Always my fault. I've done my best to correct them, because I can recognize that I did something wrong and that I should fix it because that's what you're supposed to do. But there's always something you can't fix. Always something you can't get right.

I'm never gonna drag anyone down because of my faults again. Never.

I'm so tired.

I scribble in my notebook. Nothing math related, or well, sort of. I copy numbers one to twenty on my paper in German. 'Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs...' So on until stopping at twenty, 'Zwanzig.'

I started perfecting my English after that first time I stayed at F's house. 'Cause it was my fault she got what her mother perceived as a 'bad' (which, even back then I questioned why a ninety-five was so bad. 'Cause it's not.) grade. English led me to German and German led me to Latin. Latin led me to a whole lot of stuff like French, Spanish, Italian (which I refused to have F help me with, even though she already knew fragments of the language.), Romanian, Portugese. Once I had a basic to moderate understanding of all of those, I went back to he Asian languages, K already knew Japanese so I studied Chinese, then Korean, I even learned some Indonesian. I guess the thought of being able to speak multiple languages was interesting to me even before that point, but that comment just made me want to correct that fault. Now I help F with her English and Japanese work. And I always make sure that she knows it' snot her fault because it's my fault for making her get yelled at all the time. Of course, I never tell her the exact reasons, just blowing it off as 'Oh, well you always used to help me with my English and science work back then so.'

I always know that behind her glasses she's questioning my true intentions. 'Cause she's smart and one day she'll find out that everything's my fault.

Korosensei finishes up math, to which I thank the skies, and starts Social Studies. Good, that's something I can distract myself with.

 **F's POV**

So out of not paying attention the entire lesson, J gets down numbers one to twenty in German. Thank you eighth grade foreign languages class, or else I would not know what the gibberish on her paper is. Her fascination with languages was always weird, something she wanted to do completely independently, no help whatsoever.

Social Studies, and I believe that means we're looking at Meiji period. When Japan went through a lot of changes.

I start paying attention to the lesson. I glance over to my right to make sure that nothing's going wrong. J's paying attention, jotting down the notes in her notebook. Molly is taking a nap, but if I knew Japanese history front to back, that's what I would be doing right now too.

Hopefully the school day won't drag on too much longer. I'm supposed to set up my computer so J and I can talk to some other agents that are still in the U.S. We haven't seen them for two months, and could only talk through texting. I wonder if any of them have had to dye their hair yet. J and I always seem to be the ones that find it nessecary to change our hair color every so often, but we're usually located in similar areas each mission, so extra precaution. That and we actually like hair dye...

I take down all the notes Korosensei writes up on the board, participate when I should. So many changes happened during the Meiji period, economically, politically, and even culturally. I glance back over at J, who hadn't been raising her hand at all. Her left eye looks as it always does, an emotionless screen, her right eye shows something. I couldn't tell you what, I've never been good with emotions. Inside Out ***** taught me nothing.

At least she has all the notes down.

Next period, Japanese, should be last period. I think Korosensei's having us write poems again. If I mess up another Japanese character on this one, I'm screaming into a pillow for five straight minutes later.

I could do better if I actually got J to help me. And she does, even when I don't really ask. But she refuses to let me ever help her so I want to return the favor.

Social Studies ends. Japanese starts.

Somehow, I think I did pretty good on this one. I glanced over to J, she nods.

I'm not supposed to be letting her help. But, ugh, I need it. Under the table J motions with her hands 'Second colum, fourth down, you got the symbol confused again.' I can memorize Facilty sign language, something literally made to be complicated, but I cannot seem to grasp Japanese in a writing sense.

 **Molly's POV**

J nudged me awake when Social Studies ended. I got the poem done pretty quickly and I stayed up until midnight again last night.

I don't think Korosensei will mind if I take another small nap... That way even if I do end up staying up late again tonight... No, no, I told myself I wouldn't do that again.

I try to stay awake, reading my poem over and over and over again. But eventually I just kinda doze off again. It's last period. It's not that big of a deal, I'm sure Korosensei will understand.

 _ **Everything's dark again. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I hate it! For eight years, everything was dark. I had to be born blind, and I accept that things like that happen to people.**_

 ** _But I always had to deal with it. Every new school, every new place. "How many fingers am I holding up?", "You really can't see anything?!", "A blind bat!"_**

 ** _Because my parents were trying to figure out my blindness, they didn't even notice J was sick. I couldn't see her at that point. But she was always coughing. Now I hate it when she coughs too._**

 ** _I try opening my eyes, only to find that they, are in fact, already open._**

 ** _I can't see again._**

 ** _"Hey, Molly, if you ever get bullied by those kids again just tell me. J and I can beat them up for you!"_**

 ** _That voice always reassured me. It always made sure I could feel accepted somewhere. My brother was one of the best people in my life._**

 ** _I wonder where he went._**

When I wake up I'm no longer in the classroom, but my own bedroom. J must've carried me back. She was always the one that would actually lead me around, help me not bump into things. I wish she didn't always seem so tired. I wish she sleeped. I wish she ate more. I wish she never had to worry about me, especially when she had to worry about herself more.

I wish Miles was still here.

00000000000000000000000000

 **A/N *I had to make this joke, I had to. Anyways, I do not own Inside Out, all of it's rights and ownership go to Disney and Pixar. I did not help create it, I was not involved in it's creation in any way. I am not connected to it.**

 **The rare instance where I update on a Tuesday. I had the time to finish this chapter up, so I did. An actually arc is going to be starting soon with midterms in this story!**

 **Review/favorite/follow! The arc will start so much sooner if you do!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N It is October! Colder weather! Pretty leaves! HALLOW-[bleep]ING-WEEN! I'm exciting! I'm going all out with everything this year! For me Halloween prep is so important (mostly cause I have to make my costumes because I do cosplays)**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000

 **A Week Later**

 **Third Person POV**

"All right class! Midterms are next week, and with that comes study hall!" Korosensei announces to his class, already splitting clones to go around the classroom. "I plan for E Class to dominate the scores again, and I believe it can happen too! For now I want to help everyone with their struggles and then exercise their strengths." He collects into one at the front of he classroom to make an announcement. "Also due to some scheduling errors..."

Korosensei gets cut off by J fake coughing, but notes Molly flinches at the noise.

In her 'coughing' J says, "Ren switched the schedule for us." After she gets through the sentence she stops coughing. Molly seems to relax.

"As I was saying, due to scheduling errors this month's assembly has been moved up to tomorrow. Now let's get to studying!" Korosensei exclaims.

Suddenly, Korosensei is all over the classroom at once. Every student with their very own copy of the teacher. Nothing but the octopus' voice tutoring every individual in the room can be heard.

The teacher's face shifts from strange shape to strange shape, as all of the clones say in unison, "J, Karma, if you could stop stabbing at me while you're supposed to be paying attention... Plus you're giving me a headache."

"Are we?" Karma asks. "I hadn't even noticed that I had my knife out."

"Now is not the time for..." Korosensei starts to say.

"Every time is the time to kill the teacher." J says. "I mean it is our job."

"Please pay attention to the studying." Korosensei says, changing the position of the two clones to be out of arms reach of the two red-head students.

 **Nagisa's POV**

Korosensei shows me a few flash cards on the scientific method.

"Nagisa, have you gotten any new notes on me this year?" He asks.

"Other than the fifty percent increase in speed and word plays, no." I answer. I write copy down the notes from the cards. "It's actually been pretty uneventful compared to three years ago."

"Looks like I'll have to step my game up." Korosensei comments. He points to a certain line in my textbook. "This theory is extremely important, be sure to copy it down. But also make sure you have an actual understanding of it before you just copy and move on."

How has it gotten to this feeling more natural to me than an actual teacher? It's nice though, the teachers at my old highschool were a little less-than-kind to the rate at which my grades dropped when I was forced to use their study methods instead of the ones I had learned from Korosensei. In fact, Korosensei gave everyone in the class a study method that he though worked best for them. I got note-taking and flash cards, which, is predictable.

Korosensei starts explaining the indicators of chemical change to me.

"Now let's switch to English and polish that grammar. I hate that everyone's averages have seemed to fall over the years." Korosensei comments.

"Some teachers made us use their study methods instead of our own." I tell him.

"A teacher that thinks there is only one way to solve a problem is no teacher at all." Korosensei responds. "Next time a teacher only gives you one way to solve or study something that is difficult to you, try to find an easier way and then explain that method to them. You'd be surprised on how a rising grade can change a teacher's opinion on something."

This is definitely my favorite teacher.

 **Karma's POV**

"Yeah I always ended up tying with him in all the exams the first two years of high school." I reply to Korosensei, who had asked how my exam scores from previous years were doing, along with my own rivalries at the main school. "It got kind annoying at one point."

"How did you two manage to score the exact same each time?" Korosensei asks. "Even if you both got perfect scores each time, that in itself is odd."

"'Odd' says the nine foot tall octopus man." I state. I flip a page in the Japanese textbook. When Korosensei gave me a study method he literally just said, 'Try to work like a sponge? I don't even know for you, you already seem to have the next five years of material covered.' Which, may have come from my extensive studying after my score drop on that one final. "But no, we just always ended up having the same over all score, perfect or not."

"I wonder if they're going to try anything to change that this year. I wouldn't be surprised." Korosensei says. "All the more reason to improve your Japanese score all over again!"

 **J's POV**

"Please pay attention! I've gotten you to do two math problems and you actually did them well!" Korosensei tells me.

The fact that I would rather be asleep right now is alarming.

"Yeah but math is boring and unnecessary to me." I retort. "Besides you're scared enough of me that I feel I could just get up and leave now without consequence."

"The consequence is not having an above highschool level intellect." Korosensei says. I roll my eyes.

"Look, as long as I have the ability to sneak about, gain information, and then kill people, I'll be able to do my job in the world." I say. I grab my backpack from off the back of my chair. "I'll come back at the end of the day for F and Molly."

"You're not leaving class!" Korosensei exclaims.

"Oh... Well... It's really too bad that..." As I say my words I inch closer to the door of the classroom.

I run out of the classroom. Mach 13, it's useful.

I would usually hang out at the park but... I actually. Want. To. Sleep.

Once I'm actually at home, I notice one of my socks has slipped down. Revealing some of a flower-shaped cut.

I told myself I would make it up to her, but I'm not stupid enough to do it out on my wrist where everyone can see.

Maybe that's why I want to go to sleep. It'll let me know how to correct this fault even more.

And I have to correct it. I have to. My worst fault ever, I have to correct it.

I fix my sock and then go into my room, and fall down on my bed. I immediately fall asleep. A strangely peaceful feeling consumes me.

Maybe I'll start to like sleeping.

0000000000000000000000

 **A/N This is a kind of jumpy chapter, but it helped me move along two different plots at once so it's 'kay.**

 **I'm cold and that's also 'kay because it' sweater season now. Now to stop myself before a thousand-word-long rant on October.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! I really like hearing all the feedback! You guys are awesome!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I got the wrong sized shirt for my Halloween costume and now I probably have to either get a new one or make one from scratch... Why must I want to put effort into my costume this year?**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Dream and/or flashback_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **The Next Day**

 **Gakushū's POV**

"As some of you on the student council may know, the assembly has been changed to take place today. And every single student of Kunugigaoka academy must be present. Meaning you all have to provide an example for the Junior High students." The teacher explains. As I am the Student Council President, I know all of this already, I however, was not told it would be an all-academy assembly. "Mr. Sakai I'm specifically referring to you with that last part."

Atsushi, not paying attention to the teacher addressing him, instead works on some type of paper on his desk, which, is obviously not school work but some type of puzzle he found.

"Yeah, example. Show the children what it's like to be a mindless drone. Okay." Atsushi says as his pencil makes some type of mark on the paper. "It'll be challenging but I might be able to pull it off."

The teacher, who obviously doesn't want to deal with this after all of the schedule changes this week, ignores Atsushi's comment.

"The assembly will be during fourth period, that way the Class E students will be able to use their lunch break to get down the mountain. Be prepared." The teacher says.

I wonder what caused the schedule to change anyways, it's not like there are any important events other than midterms, and even that isn't very major.

 **Fourth Period**

"Can all of the academy students even fit in the gym all at once?" Seo asks.

"All six grades, each with four classes with an average of twenty students. So that's already four-hundred eighty people... Plus the High School Class E of thirty-one students and the Junior High E Class of ten students. That all equals five-hundred twenty-one students..." I explain. "We would need a two-hundred seventy-one thousand, four-hundred forty-one square feet of space in the gym. So no, we cannot."

"You're forgetting that the wall between the junior high gym and the high school gym can fold in and double the space. Each gym was designed to fit all of it's specifics school's members, so we actually will have enough space." Ren informs. "For stuff like this, you have to use logics too."

We enter the gym, and sure enough, the middle wall is folded out. Both E Classes are already lined up in their respective places, and fragments of the other classes start to form into their lines too. We take our own spots at the front of the Class A lineup.

"I guess making it an all-academy assembly is slightly more efficient." Araki says. "They tell mostly the same stuff to each grade, but it might be more time consuming with all of the separate things happening."

"I just wanna get it over with. We have to miss science for this." Koyama complains.

After five more minutes, everyone in the academy occupies the area. And the assistant principle of the high school starts going through the general information of midterms and behavior, the statement 'You don't want to be in Class E now.' Coming into play multiple times.

"Now as long as you don't screw up, you should be fine and stay in your current class but be warned..."

The assistant principle doesn't get to finish his sentence, as all the lights in the gym turn off, making the only light in the room come from a few small windows on the ceiling, that mostly get blocked out by the support beams.

"Please do explain." A familiar voice rings out through the darkness.

A light on the stage flicks on, revealing F with her base.

"Why does the E Class?" A seconds voice follows.

Then a second light reveals J, with her guitar, along with her black 'Death' cat perched on her shoulder. The cat's eyes seem to cast an eerie glow into the darkness still in the area.

"Seem like such a punishment?" A younger voice finishes.

Molly is then revealed, sitting behind her drum set.

Are they really sticking with this? They could but their determination towards anything, and they choose this?

"Let's take a quick poll. Everyone who thinks they study or do something along the lines of studying everyday, for more than five hours, raise your hand." F says.

A majority of students raises their hands, myself included. However, in the two Class E's, there are hardly any people raising their hands.

"Who here thinks that they live an average, healthy lifestyle?" J asks.

Almost all of the people in the room raise their hands, I don't. Behind me I notice Ren doesn't either. I'm smart enough to know that studying for that long isn't healthy, but it's what I'm told to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice no one in the high school Class E raises their hand.

"A lot of you have no perspective on reality, and that's okay. You just weren't taught the best you could've been, and we don't place any of that on your teachers because they're told what to teach you." Molly expands their whatever-someone-would-call-this. "And we want to help you, because we can't let people go into the real world thinking that everything is just exams and studying and work."

"Also the discrimination, let's get rid of that too. Does it make someone stronger to ridicule them, or to help them?" F, well, um, she makes a point. "I mean I'm the only reason J knows proper English. She actually better at English than me now, but we're gonna ignore that."

"Let's get on with it before we get expelled or something." J says, rolling her eyes as if she wants to avoid F saying anything about her English capabilities. "Where the h*ll do I put this cat?"

"Throw it at Karma or something." Molly suggests.

"It'll get mad at me if I do that." J says. "But... I also wanna see Karma get clawed in the face."

"Thanks." Karma speaks up from his spot in the Class E line.

"Okay, now we are going to get on with it." F says, she picks the cat off of J's shoulder, and places it on the ground. It runs off into the darkness still left in the corner of the stages, yellow dots showing that it's still present in the room.

Oh, this should be, I don't exactly have a word. That's a first.

0000000000000000000000

 **A/N I was partly procrastinating this, partly having many other things to do, partly sleeping. Point is I'm sorry for this chapter for taking so long, especially since it's like eighty percent filler.**

 **I have a four day weekend next weekend, I assure you that you'll get some actual plot then.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! (I would like to note to my friends that did manage to pry this story out of me that they can review as guests, or make their own count or whatever. Point is interact with me or else I'll keep sending texts at like three in the morning. ((Which I'll probably keep doing anyways)))**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N If I had a penny for every chapter I write, I would now have a quarter! Yay quarter!**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback/dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000

 **Gakushu Asano's POV**

"Are they holding..." Seo doesn't finish his sentence.

"Yep." Ren cuts him off.

"So you think they're gonna..." Araki also gets cut off.

"No idea." Ren says.

F, J, and Molly all held pistols. There was some type of text on the barrels of the weapons, but I couldn't make out what it said from here.

"Don't worry, these things can't hurt people. We just need to get rid of something real quick." Molly says, she aims her gun towards the ceiling.

They moved to quickly for me to see how many shots they fired, but a I could tell one was aimed above me. I looked up as what looked like a pink BB bullet hit a security camera.

"Be cautious of glass shards. There are way too many people in this school that are missing eyes." J announces. "Anyways we can pay off the damages afterwards, but right now we don't want the cameras watching us. Just the students."

It sounded like they were specifically referring to the principle. I hope they realize they're gonna get in trouble no matter what now.

"Moving along." F says.

She starts playing her bass. It sounds like their most commonly used genre, from what I know, punk pop music. Rebellious and annoying.

J and Molly add their instruments in as well. I wonder how Molly got back to her drum set so quickly.

" _They see you as small and helpless._ " J sings.

" _They see you as just a child._ " F follows. " _Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!_ "

There's a two second pause. As what looks like a little black ball is thrown out from the corner that J's cat resides in. Two yellow dots still stare out, but they seemed to have moved a few feet up in the air, which is impossible, there shouldn't be anything for the cat to stand on top of over there.

" _Prepare for your greatest moments._ " J sings, her eyes move to the black ball.

" _Prepare for you finest hour._ " F sings, her eyes also move to the ball.

" _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._ " The two combine their voices.

In a second pause, the black ball shifts into something that I can only explain as the silhouette of a monster.

" _We are lightning._ " J drags out. She does something impossible while doing so, as she stays right where she was playing her guitar, she also appears running towards the monster, pulling her strange left eye out of her head, revealing it to be a metal ball, with a screen placed on the front. The eye transforms into a scythe. J jumps up and takes a swing at the monster.

" _Straying from the thunder._ " F follows, keeping her voice at a normal pace as she does something similar to J. Leaving herself in two places as she plays her bass, and also runs towards the monster with her mechanic hand shifting into a bow, and three of her fingers transforming into arrows. And arrow goes flying into the monster's head. Or, what a I think is it's head, since it's all black, I can't tell.

" _Miracles of ancient wonder!_ " Molly shouts. As one of her stays at the drum set, another moves towards the monster, she pulls one eye out of her head, and it takes the form of two ninja stars, which also slice through the monster.

Of the three attacks combined, what I think to be an arm is missing from the monster's shape, it lies on the ground, spilling out a black liquid that can only remind me of blood.

" _This will be the day we've waited for!_ " J sings, she makes a slash at the monster with her scythe, making the dark blood spill out of the wound.

" _This will be the day we open up the door!_ " F follows after her, and an arrow makes contact with the monster's neck.

" _We've come up with a resolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution._ " Molly says quietly, throwing both of the now dripping black ninja stars at the monster, and appearing at the correct spot to catch them seconds later.

" _Welcome to a world of new solutions._ " F sings, sending her last arrow at the monster. Afterwards she moves around and retrieves all three.

" _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._ " J sings, some of the black blood splattering to cover over the hole where her left eye would normally be.

" _In time, our words will open minds._ " Molly says quietly again, but loud enough to be heard over the music still being played by the copies of the three.

" _A story will be told! And victory is in a simple soul! *****_ " J and F shout.

All three girls make an attack to the monster, making it fall down and fade away. In fact all of it fades away, the discarded limbs, the blood, even all of the blood and marks left on J, F, and Molly.

I have to be dreaming, right? There's no other logical explanation for any of this.

"Sorry if that traumatized anyone, but we really don't have any other ways to teach." J says. Her scythe curls back up into a metal ball, and she sticks it back for it to function as an eye.

Would you mind explaining what you're trying to teach? I can assure you if I don't know what you're talking about, no one else in the room does either.

"And if you don't know what we're trying to teach... Then you're probably a lost cause, maybe. But I was a lost cause a few years ago and I think I'm good now." F adds, her hand has already reformed back into a hand, but her index finger is missing. "Also if anyone find that last arrow, could I have it back? I'm right handed so that index finger is kinda important."

"While F and I go look for that, we're gonna leave Molly to improvise." J says. She then turns to Molly and asks, "You got your sound board right?" Molly nods. "You want the cat to take control of the music while you do your thing?" Another nod from Molly.

J walks back towards the shadows where the yellow dots reside. I remember that the two dots are impossibly elevated, to the point where they're at the height line of J.

So so when instead of pulling a cat out of the darkness, J comes back with Mortem, I'm confused, but not surprised.

"Where'd the actual cat go?" Someone from the side of the room containing the junior high kids calls out.

"Somewhere." J and Mortem respond in unison.

As they made it back to the center of the stage, Molly had just come back from hooking up what I think to be a soundboard to the speakers. Where it came from, I have no idea, but I'm done with trying to confront anything they do with logic.

J then goes off to follow F around the back of the stage where some type of mechanical arrow and/or finger may be.

Is anyone even trying to prevent what's going on here? Has no one taken note of broken security cameras? Or are we just going to let them do what they will and then give them consequences? We could be having class right now, or an actual assembly.

And what they're doing is just plain stupid. If there was a way to get rid of my father's system placed on this school, I would've already gotten rid of it.

000000000000000000000

 **A/N *The song I used here is 'This Will be the Day' by Jeff Williams. I don't own it, in any way shape or form. You may have noticed I only italicized the text, and if you've heard the song, it's in English. But for the sake of setting, we'ee going to pretend it's in Japanese.**

 **Thsi chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, I was actually planning on posting this a few days ago but I ended up scrapping an entire idea and replacing it with a different one, which made this chapter a bit shorter than it would've been, but it's a bit easier to understand.**

 **Also, today marks the start of my four day weekend, so expect at least one or two updates in the next three days.**

 **Review/favorite/follow, and thank you for reading. (I have nothing funny or clever to say, so I'm just gonna thank you guys)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hello people of, uh, I don't wanna say Earth for some reason, nor do I want to say fanfiction... I don't know, pick a place, you are a person of that now.**

 _sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000

 **Ren's POV**

Playing the Molly card is quite simple, you put Molly in charge to do Molly things. In this case, that's make people realize pretty simple concepts that were taught to them years ago still apply to them today.

The way Molly displays herself when she's doing this really makes you forget that you saw her holding a pistol moments ago. Or that she just took down a giant shadow monster they were specifically told not to show in front of other people. Or that she's a twelve year old in her third year of highschool.

This is because when Molly does this, she sounds like a kid.

" _What is it that you want? Is it really something you need? Will you really use it tomorrow as well as today? Always and every time, what we hold in our hands right now may not be important *****._ " Are the main, repetitive lyrics Molly gives off every minute or so.

Looking around, it's easy to tell the people actually being hit with what Molly is saying are all of the younger students. First and second year junior high kids. And then scattered people throughout the rest of the school. Anyone else looked confused, and/or angry.

They either purposefully did this, or F's finger really is missing. But there is a strange lack of authorities here. You'd think the security feed getting cut short would draw some attention.

Nevermind, the final boss makes his appearance.

Apparently this is something Principle Asano wants to stop himself. I'll never understand that his motives, I'm just happy that I get to be part of getting rid of his system. Even if it's just data collection.

Molly signals Death to cut the music off.

"Is this when we make a run for it?" Molly asks.

"Yes, yes it is." J responds. "F don't you have spares somewhere?"

"Hopefully. I mean, I don't really need an index finger. But you know, I don't want to have a handicapped handicap." F says. "Let's get out of here though. Being expelled is not in our plans."

"Well, actually..." Molly starts to say.

"So about making a run for it." J says, cutting Molly off. "Sorry Molly, but that doesn't go into effect until like second semester of everything goes as scheduled."

Please guys. Just give away the entire mission. Go ahead, do it. It's not like it's important or anything. I mean you already did so much stuff you weren't supposed to do in the last ten minutes.

And then they're gone, leaving nothing, except maybe F's index finger somewhere.

 **Hermione/Paradise's POV**

"Did that go anywhere near how it was supposed to?" I whisper to Suzumiya.

He slightly shakes his head in response.

"And the count is?" I continue.

"Sixty-eight pieces of technology showed that they weren't supposed to overall. Twenty two in this mission. Five or six just now I believe." He whispers back quietly. His photographic memory is so useful. But it gets annoying after a point, not intentionally, but it does.

"So they can get away with this stuff but I can't know what their second mission is?" I ask, again trying my luck for wanted info.

"Yeah pretty much." Is that even a real reply?!

The cards told me I'd find out eventually. But waiting is starting to get painful.

 **After School**

 **F's POV**

So, as it turns out, after half an hour of searching my room, I have no spare fingers.

I walk across the hall to J's room. She might've taken them for who-knows-what, who-knows-when.

"Hey J, do you think you might have any of my spa... What the h*ll?" I stop am say mid-sentence.

She's asleep. Like, she's actually asleep. Maybe she finally crashed, after what, six months of living on caffeine? All I know is I'm not waking her up.

Maybe someone ended up picking my finger up and I'll just have to get the facility mechanics to make me a new one.

"Why'd you curse?" Molly comes out of her own room to find out what's going on. She looks in J's room, and then looks at me with disbelief. "Do you think she's broken?"

"Where's that stupid cat when you need it?" I mutter.

It definitely still still has to be in our house somewhere. It should be. Except, I don't remember it being in J's backpack on the walk home...

 **A/N *Kipple Industry Inc. it's a vocaloid song so I don't know who to credit. But didn't make the song, don't own it, I have no connection to it.**

 **Short but eventful chapter. I just realized I have to wake up pretty early tomorrow and it's three am. Yay. Help.**

 **Next chapter will probably be the second half of this chapter, and then an actual chapter added on. So expect it to be long.**

 **Review/favorite/follow and I'll try to get all of it done tonight/tomorrow morning!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N My stomach hurts, and I was just at a party full of screaming sixth graders. And now to write for two hours and hope everything is better after that.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000

 **Karma's POV**

"What happened to you always figuring out everything by yourself?" Death asks, hopping up onto my desk as a cat.

"I would be if you would stop following me home. But your a reliable source, so it just means my information is more accurate." I respond. I just sounded so main school, I think I might throw up. I move onto one of my questions, "You were talking about something and said it was unimportant. Which makes me feel like it is important and I should annoy you about it until you talk."

"I've had billions of years of experience on how to deal with ignoring annoyances. You're no exception." He tells me. I roll my eyes, if he can't get annoyed than why does he sound annoyed right now?

"Whatever. Care to give me an actual explanation for this photo yet?" I ask. It's been two weeks and I haven't gotten any helpful information yet. Enough that it's worth remembering, but nothing that I absolutely need.

"It's from when you were seven years old years old." Death says, looking at the small date printed in the corner of the photo.

"Didn't realize, not like there's a date on it or anything." I retort. "I want to know why I don't remember the photo and some of the people in it. And I want to know if your doing something no one thinks you're doing."

"Well no one probably thinks I'm at your house right now." Death stalls. "And at a point you did know all of those people. Why else would you have the thing?"

"Thank you for continuing to state the obvious." I say. "Who are some of these people, and why can't I remember them?"

"Well that one's you." A black paw touches the younger version of me in the photo. "This one and this one are two kids you're familiar with from the main school, Kotaro Suzumiya and Atsushi Sakai." The paw moves to two children that definitely look like they could be younger versions of the two mentioned, and I think they're both looking into some sort of word puzzle book. "This girl is in B Class now, her name's Hermione but she either goes by Paradise or Eriko depending on who's around. A facility kid, but I'm probably not supposed to mention that." The paw moves to a girl with long hair and green eyes, who seems to be shuffling a deck of cards. "The girl jumping off of that wall is Yayoi Takashita." The girl mentioned is slightly tanner than the rest of the kids in the photo, and she has a black eye patch over her left eye, and short black hair that flew behind her from where she was half way to the ground from jumping off the mentioned wall. "And yeah, that's everyone."

"There's still three people left in the photo." I point out.

One of the three people I have a pretty well-educated guess as to who it would be, as it was a girl that had dark brown hair and vibrant red eyes, plus I don't know anyone else that keeps knives in their socks. This girl was having some type of mock fight with the younger me in the photo, with both of us using twigs instead of any actual weapons, though we visibly had real weapons on us.

The first person who I have absolutely no ideas as to who it could be looks younger than the rest of the people in the photo. As this child looked to be only two years old, so maybe he was just some kid that wandered into the camera's range. But he had clear white hair and strange eyes, white irises, but everything else in his eyes was black.

The last person in the photo also seemed to be the photographer, and was sitting up on a different wall opposite of the Takashita girl, making everyone and thing in the area visible, as if she was purposefully trying to make sure she had everyone in the picture. She had aqua blue eyes that actually seemed to reflect the same effect as water, and short blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders.

"About those three..." Death says. "J." His paw moves to the little girl fighting me. "Miles." The younger boy. "E." The blonde girl. "And that's all I'm telling you because if I gave any more information than that about those two," Another motion to 'Miles' and 'E', "J would find a way to kill me."

"Okay, but why can't I remember practically any of these people? Why don't I remember this photo ever being taken? Or Suzumiya never mentioning us knowing each other before even though he has a supposedly photographic memory?" I go question after question. I don't get confused often, but forgetting what seems to be an entire chunk of my life is an exception.

"Well um... Uh... I'll give you one free pass for this rule, and this rule only because it'll help everything in the long run. But after J's first death there was a lot of memory erasing." Death tells me. "The news of her moving out of the country didn't even reach most of you guys until Ren told you guys two weeks after it actually happened. And then she died two months later, also news delivered two weeks later by Ren. I also want to note that the only reason Ren isn't in the photo was because he was out of frame watching Molly, who was still blind at the time. But there was just this group of seven depressed kids, and my sister and I couldn't stand it because we knew how many times J would have to die. So we bent some of our own rules and changed around some memories. I think the only people unaffected were J's family, and E."

"Why would E be unaffe..." I get cut of before I can finish my question.

"I'm. Not. Giving. Any. Information. On. E." Death states each word. He jumps of the desk and onto the windowsill. "But I should go, Korosensei will be here any second to give you all that make up work you missed from skipping today."

I did skip today. I didn't see any point in going when all we're doing is studying which I could do at home. And the assembly just gave me even more excuse not to go, I know they probably did something to cause disruption or get themselves in trouble, but that doesn't have that much effect on me. In fact, is there really any make up work for me to receive?

Death's already gone. And Korosensei is peering through the window.

"You and J, always running away from studying." Korosensei taunts, adding his laugh at the end for good measure.

I lazily throw an anti-sensei knife at him.

"I wouldn't say it's running away. Just a general disinterest." I say. "Is the make up work just studying?"

"Not this time..." Korosensei says.

00000000000000000000

 **A/N This was a nice little informative chapter. Yay, I finally got that picture out of the way. In fact after I get midterms over with, the story should transition into a more J-centered arc. I guess this chapter is a little preview to that.**

 **Since I only have three or five OCs to work in right now. I guess I'll take in a few more. Speaking of which, I believe I introduced (or reintroduced) Yayoi Takashita, who is an OC of TheRoseShadow21.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! And I'll actually make more chapters quality like this one and not filler!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I plan to start making each chapter longer, and better quality, but with that comes longer periods of time between updating. :/**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **Facility Sign Language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **That Friday (Half a week until Midterms)**

 **Molly's POV**

"A ticket to the library?" Isogai asks when I hold up the slip of paper. "How'd you get that this late?"

"Ren." I answer. "We have ten spots in there, I'm forcing J to go and F wants to come. And I think Nagisa and Kayano want to be there as well."

"Alright, I guess we'll come too, that means you got three spots left." Maehara tells me. "And I still don't believe that Ren's a secret agent."

"He's a good actor, in fact he was talking about wanting to apologize to Kanzaki for something last night..." I respond, starting to get off topic. "Anyways, Ren said he' soon a bring three of the other virtuosos because he wants us to be able to place the same bet that you guys had three years ago. Play along, okay?"

Both of them nod and then continue to eat their lunch, starting to discuss some Social Studies aspect that Maehara didn't quite understand.

"Hey kiddo, is it okay if I take one of those last spots at the library?" Nakamura asks me, tapping me on the shoulder as I walk past her desk. I turn to face her. "Sorry, I overheard it, and I wanna see the virtuosos' faces when we make another bet with them. Plus I should probably polish up my civics knowledge since I haven't taken any classes for the past two years."

"Yeah! It'll be fine. And I can help you with some of the civics stuff too, because an think a lot of the social studies midterm will be about that if the curriculum isn't misleading." I answer, and then continue making my way back to my desk without disturbance.

Okay, so I have two spots left. I don't have to use them, but I would like too. The more E Class students that are there, the easier it'll be to make that bet.

And that bet is a key to push along both Kunugigaoka missions.

 **End of the School Day**

I ended up giving the two remaining spaces to Chiba and Hayami, who said they'd been spending so much time at the local shooting range that they had forgotten to study.

So the final group was Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai, Maehara, Nakamura, Chiba, Hayami, F, J, and I. The class' best assassin, it's best actress, the two top ranked for knife work, one of two main tricksters of the class, the two best snipers, and three trained assassins. Interesting list, but from my point of view, completely normal.

Walking down the mountain didn't take long, we were all used to it. Getting into the school was, annoying, as people kept whispering or pointing. I heard the word 'psychos' passed around.

The main campus library is strange, it gives a sense of peace while at the same time giving a sense of unbelonging. Like playing on a new game server with people you don't know, you have no idea what their skill level is or if they'll listen to you at all.

I did go ahead and pick up a science text book. I never really got the hang of science, and F's been trying to help me with it. But I've only found one tutor that could ever help me with the subject, and he's still missing.

And after twenty or so minutes of studying, Ren walked in with three of the virtuosos. Gakushū wasn't one of them, but Ren was also talking about how he thinks Gakushū is onto his act.

"Well look who's come to try to study." Araki says. "No wonder everyone outside was staring through the door."

"If you couldn't see the people with bright blue, green, red, and purple hair through the door, I suggest getting better glasses." J comments. She flips a page in a math textbook without actually reading it. "I wonder if we still have basic human rights to you guys."

"Like we could see you delinquents as humans." Koyama laughs when he finishes his sentence. "You're the lowest of the low in this school why should we?"

"Well technically, we're a on a much higher elevation up on the mountain. And I think you're forgetting three years ago when E Class topped the exams." Nakamura points out. She then stretches out and lays her arms and head on her book. "But we are trying to study, in our reserved seats so, please move along."

"Wait a second." I speak up. This is talking too long, I wanna get this over with and then do some real studying.

"What do you want kid?" Seo questions.

"Well for one thing, J's the one present of two people on this planet allowed to call me 'kid'. Secondly, three years ago the two classes made a bet with each other, right? A versus E class?" I ask. "Why don't we put that back in place."

"You're twelve, you really wanna put yourself up to that Molly?" Ren asks. His hand makes small motions, in facility sign language he says ' **Make this interesting.** '

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not the only one in my class. And if the records I've seen are correct, E Class is smarter than you guys tenfold. And that's not me being rude, that's data, the only thing you people seem to want to listen to." I say normally, as if I was talking to a classmate of my own. "And a twelve year old in high school is impressive though, I have to be smarter than you guys to get in here. And I gotta be kinder hearted if I ever wanna make it to the real world, because this place is h*ll!"

"You have made the pure cinnamon roll curse. There is no going back, bet is sealed. A class versus E class is back on." Rio says, using a nickname she had stuck on me when I had my first full conversation with her.

"Ugh, fine. We'll do the stupid bet!" Koyama says. Wow, I thought that would take longer. "But just know that you're not winning this time."

' **Strangely easy. I think they're trying to show off. Show them h*ll next week guys.** ' Ren signs, and leaves with the other three virtuosos.

"Was Ren's hand having a seizure or something?" Maehara asks when the virtuosos are out of sight.

"It's a type of sign language. Let's just say he was wishing us good luck for midterms." F says quietly.

 **Monday Morning (Two Days Until Midterms)**

 **Gakushū's POV**

"Another bet? You took a bet arranged by a twelve year old?" I ask the other four virtuosos. I was planning for this, but for Molly to arrange the thing seems off when some of the more competitive students of Class E were right there. "We'll limit it to one claim again, no point in changing any rules if we plan to win."

"What will we take if we win?" Ren asks. A knowing glint is in his eye, and I plan to question him more soon. He's been acting so strange, to the point where other's have picked up on it as well.

"I don't have my laptop with me, so I can't write up another contract. Let's just ask for Class E's biggest secret if we win. Since they'be been acting so strangely, it would be nice to have a reason in case we have to put them back in line." I say.

I'll finally have my answer. And then I'll be able to reach my goals.

 **At E Class**

 **Third Person POV**

"...And that's what we'll do if we win the bet." Molly announces, finishing a small explanation on her plan. "Any objections?"

No one said anything, and all of Class E seemed to share the same glaring smile as their strange un-human teacher.

Molly took it as that they all agreed. And she would be completely right.

000000000000000

 **A/N Yay! Setup chapter with a small cliffhanger! Actual chapter by the end of this week! Actually probably not because I have a competition this weekend!**

 **I'll still take some more OCs. Hand 'em over.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Next up; More gladiator tests!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N This weekend has so much stuff going on I'm surprised I'm able to write at all. But if this cheater doesn't get posted until Monday or Wednesday, you now know why.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000000

 **Wednesday Morning**

 **J's POV**

Testing today? I would rather sleep.

"Get up loser." F walks in and pulls me off of my bed. Literally, just pulls me, off the bed. She finally did find a spare finger somewhere, but we still have no clue where the original ended up. "You can skip tomorrow."

"I wanna sleep though. I'm tired." I say, nor bothering to sit up from where I'm now face down on the floor.

"Midterms!" Molly yells from out in the hall. "You have to go!"

I sit up. Only to see F's knowing smirk.

"You know I only sat up because of Molly's perfect reasoning." I tell F. "Because yes, while I can skip tomorrow, I could also skip today even with the threat of testing. However, Molly has the special ability of 'Guilt trip siblings', very effective."

"Whatever. You have twenty minutes to get ready. And I'm making you eat breakfast today." F says as she walks out of my room and towards the kitchen.

When sleeping regularly came in, eating regularly went out, even though it was never fully there to begin with.

I shut my door behind F. And then when I start to change I realize that I luckily wore sweatpants to bed last night. I can only imagine what would happen if F saw all of the stuff all over my legs. If anyone saw the stuff all over my legs actually. That's why I', still keeping my long socks even though we're switching over to summer uniforms next week.

I finish changing and go to the kitchen. Where F forcefully hands me an apple and stares at me until I roll my eyes and take a bite out of the thing.

"Is there just a switch in your mind that decides whether you sleep or eat?" F asks, handing me another apple when I throw the barely-eaten one out the open window.

I toss the apple back into the bowl on the counter, where many other fruits sit. Every house has one somewhere. Oranges and stuff.

I'm not hungry. I don't see what F's deal is, I have the amount of energy I need, she has hers. So mine may be significantly low, but it's enough.

 **At School**

 **Nagisa's POV**

A high school midterm meets the equivalent of a junior high final. And if what Molly said about having to win this bet was true, then we'll all have to put up our best fight.

It's strange just how easily this all seems to be going. Something really big will hit soon enough. Or maybe Korosensei's frantic study sessions actually worked?

"Something seems off." Nakamura says. "Is someone absent?"

I look around the main campus room that we were put in to take midterms. Everyone was here, even Ritsu's stand-in was present.

I was about to reply when a teacher walked in to start testing.

We all had to start with a looming feeling of discomfort. Something must be wrong.

The assassins still kill the target, the students still take the test.

The gladiators still fight the beasts.

 **Weird Gladiator-Fight Style Testing Metaphor Used in the Actual Series That I Don't Own and Didn't Create or Help Create**

 **Japanese Test**

 **Ren's POV**

Of course the weapon is a scythe. This is J's territory. From seeing her train, I know the basics, a lot more than most people. I guess I got as good as I am in Japanese because J was always rambling on about grammar in grade school, and I have the basics of how to fight with a scythe, again, because J tended to ramble when she was younger.

I take down the last question, getting a point off, for a spelling mistake that was in the question?

J lands next to me, receiving a perfect score.

"All of the grammar and spelling mistakes in these questions. If I didn't fix them, I think I would've finally actually died." J says, she turns to look to where other students are still fighting the monsters that are the test. "Kanzaki's almost done with her test,many sure this is just a metaphorical way to display that these tests are much like fighting giant monsters, you should still apologize."

"Got it." I reply, and start to head over to where the E Class student finishes off her version of the test by striking it in the eye.

 **Science Test**

 **Okuda's POV**

"A lot of these formulas are wrong." I comment. Just to make the test a bit easier for me, I've been changing them as I've went along. And I've been getting perfect scores. 'Perfection through presentation, not memorization' as Korosensei told me.

"Eh, it happens sometimes. I've just been correcting them like they're typos or something. But there' soso many of them, it's like they're there on purpose." F tells me. She uses the given weapon, a spear, to make the final jab at her test. It falls over. "With the curriculum we were given in Class A, I wouldn't be surprised if a six year old wrote this entire thing."

I nod in agreement, finishing off my final question as well.

 **English Test**

 **Nagisa's POV**

I encountered so many spelling mistakes, I just had to fix them. Korosensei didn't give me all of those flash cards for nothing. A sword was the weapon, which is really just a bug knife, I guess. Nakamura seemed to work well with it though.

J, Molly, and F all blew through the test.

"That's like an English test they give to sixth graders." Molly says. "And I didn't even go through sixth grade."

"So many grammar mistakes. So much spelling error. I think I may pass out." J says, all most as if she was in a daze.

"Even I caught the grammar, and that's my weak spot." F comments.

I finish the last question with a near-perfect score. Nakamura finishes perfectly at the same time.

"With all the extra work Korosensei's given us, this test has no choice but to be easy. The grammar was screwed up though. I'm glad we all thought to fix it." Nakamura says.

 **Social Studies Test**

 **Isogai's POV**

"They have this timeline entirely messed up." I say, fixing multiple wrong dates on the line. They didn't even make this thing chronological.

"I understand how J felt about all the grammar now." Molly tells me. She works over the incorrect questions as well. "I'm just about finished..." The weapon was just a large ninja star on a chain, and Molly handled it quite well. She sliced off the final question's head, with a perfect score. "Done."

I finish up right behind her, my score on point short of perfect.

"I've made an improvement. Maybe you can help me study next time, Molly." I say to the younger student.

 **Math Test**

 **Karma's POV**

I had went through and fixed all the small mistakes woven though the test questions. Easy. And then actually solving them was like working through a connect-the-dots image. Quick, simple, and almost unneeded.

I was done pretty quickly, with a perfect score from what I could tell. The weapon was a bow and arrows, and I had at least five extra arrows when I was done. F finished with two extra, Kataoka had three left, and Takebayashi had three as well.

"You guys saw all those errors in the questions too?" Kataoka asks. "I was looking at the kids who didn't catch them, they've been getting lower scores."

"And the errors have been in all the tests for each subject. Maybe it's a new type of challenge." Takebayashi states. "Where you don't only need the right answer, but the right question as well."

"It was still easy." I comment.

"I just wish I could help J. If she gets less than a sixty in this test I don't think Korosensei would leave her alone. And if Korosensei won't leave her alone, then there will be many dislocated tentacles everywhere." F says, watching J fall over when trying to fight her test questions. "Even Molly's doing better."

 **Friday**

 **Third Person POV**

"Okay students, your test scores are in." Korosensei announces to his class. "Let's see if we've won that bet again."

He opens the envelope with a tentacle.

"And in English..."

00000000000000000000000

 **A/N And cliffhanger. Whoops.**

 **Look it's eleven at night, and I didn't want to hold this chapter off any longer. You get a cliff hanger because of that.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! What do you think Class E will take if they win?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N My school was let out early at ten thirty this morning/yesterday (It's currently three in the morning, Friday/Saturday), due to a water shortage. I had all those extra hours, and I still don't have my Halloween costume completely done.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV**

"And in English..." Korosensei says, purposefully making his class (and himself) wait that much longer. Once he sees the paper for himself, he shouts out. "A four-way tie?!"

"Tie?" A majority of the class asks.

"Nakamura, J, Molly, and Gakushū Asano, all tied for first place with... Two... Hundred points?" Korosensei's statement turns into a question. "Last I checked tests are one hundred points. Did someone replace common core with something even worse?"

"Nah, there was just a ton of mistakes through-out the questions. It was super annoying so we fixed what we could." Nakamura explains. "I assumed since they were in each test that they could be bonus points."

"Moving on." Korosensei says, not sure what to think of the student's hypothesis. "Karma and Nagisa, you both tied for fourth place with a score of one-hundred-ninety-two." Korosensei then set the English envelope down, next picking up the Social Studies results. "For first place in Social Studies... Molly, with one-hundred-ninety-nine points!"

"It must have been 1674 instead of 1684, I always get that event confused." Molly says, looking over the one question she didn't correct.

"Isogai, you were a close second with one-hundred-ninety-seven." Korosensei informs. He gives off his signature laugh as he picks up the next envelope, Japanese. "Another tie, J, Kanzaki, and Ren, the three of you tied for first place, all with perfect two-hundreds. Kayano you came in at fifth with a score of one-hundred-eighty-nine." Korosensei starts to move onto the second to last envelope, Science. "Let's see that puts our friendly wager with Class A a score of six to two." He quickly reads over the paper. "Eight to two. F and Okuda, you both scored perfectly in science."

"Do we even need to know how math turned out?" Fuwa asks from the back of the classroom. "Eight to two, even if all five virtuosos somehow got perfect scores in math, it wouldn't be enough."

"Well, you're right it doesn't matter. It's a tie between F, Karma and Gakushū Asano, all with perfect scores." Korosensei tells the class.

Korosensei's face fades into it's green-striped state.

"Now, I believe you all have made your decision as to what you're taking with winning the bet?" Korosensei asks. "Maybe after the third time around, they'll realize not to mess with my class of assassins."

The class nods, smiles that match the teacher's beam growing on their faces.

 **After School**

 **Outside of the Main Campus**

The seven top-scorers of Class E stood right by the main campus building, talking over the bet with the Class A five virtuosos, as the other E Class students observed from hidden places in the forest, and main campus students watched out the windows of the building.

"What?! You can't do that!" Seo exclaimed upon hearing E Class' statement.

"Sure we can, we won." Molly says calmly. She decided to use information collected from Ren to her advantage, "At least we didn't write out a full out contract with fifty different rules. That's just ridiculous at a high-school bet level."

"How did you..." Araki begins to ask.

"Let's just call it classified info." Molly states quickly. "Anyways, we're allowed to request and receive one thing, as we had a greater number of top scorers."

"But you can't just..." Koyama begins to argue, also getting cut off.

"Yes, we, can." Molly now talked as if she were speaking to a very small child that didn't quite understand what she was saying. "The only rule was that we could only have one request. No restrictions were ever put down."

"Even you guys have to admit, you're going over an unspoken line." Ren tells his younger cousin.

"If it wasn't spoken of, it was really never there, was it?" Nakamura questions. "Molly's correct, we only had the one rule of taking one thing. We didn't break that rule, so just go ahead and say 'okay' so we can be done with this."

The four virtuosos turned to their oddly silent leader.

"Whatever, I wanna get this over with so J, Molly, and I can go back up the mountain to talk to the teachers. You guys aren't allowed to argue, you agreed to this bet and there,s nothing you can do to change our decision." F says, boredom streaming through her voice. She turns to look at Gakushū, "Starting tomorrow, you're in Class E, Gakushū."

With that, the students of Class E left, most going their way towards home, while six went the opposite way back up the mountain.

 **Gakushū's POV**

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. E Class has to have some type of plan, for something that I somehow have no knowledge of.

I make my way to the Principle's office, as I had gotten a text from my father to come there. He probably saw the entire thing over security cameras.

If only there weren't those extra credit problems. No one was told about them, and I didn't correct many of them, because I didn't deem them as important.

I finally make it to my father's office, and let myself in.

"So, is it finally time for me to get you out of something?" He asks.

I don't respond, he already knows my answer. I'm not letting him do anything for me.

"No? Well then I have nothing to say to you." The Principle says. I turn to leave. "However, the Class E teachers would like you to go up the mountain. They have some extra school supplies there for you."

Did he seriously make me come up here for nothing? Only to then tell me to walk up the mountain? Sure, it's not like it's a long walk or anything, but, it's still irritating.

I make my way up the mountain. When I get to the clearing that contains the E Class building, I'm greeted to a semi-strange sight.

J and Karma are fighting with what looks like rubber knives, and they actually seem to be using skill and actual knife-fighting techniques. Molly sat watching the two, petting J's cat that sat next to her. Nagisa Shioto, Kaede Kayano, and F were having their own conversation on the steps leading up to the building, but F started making her way over towards me once she saw me.

But the one thing, that really didn't fit in with the scene, was the giant yellow octopus creature, that looked like something out of some type of comedic sci-fi manga, watching the six students from the window.

"What is going on here?" I ask, once F is close enough that she would be able to hear me.

"It's time to get you the extra materials you need, and introduce you to our target and homeroom teacher." Is all she says in reply.

"Target?" I question.

"Welcome to the assassination classroom." F says.

000000000000000000

 **A/N Here, have that on your mind.**

 **Anyways, I am going through schedule changes everywhere this week. My cheer practices have been all switched around, and once I definitely know when they are, I'll tell you what days I'll be able to write.**

 **Also, I hope you all had amazing Halloweens, now go, prepare for Christmas, and of you're American, go prepare for turkey as well.**

 **Review/favorite/follow! Tell me what you think Gakushū's experience in E Class will be like (and possibly give me ideas for some future filler chapters or something)!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Guess who has another packed weekend? Ugh, I need a break. I get a week long one in about two weeks though, so I'll get some quality stuff out around that time. (Thank you, Thanksgiving and teacher planning!)**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback/dream_**

 **Facility Sign Language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000000

 **Gakushū's POV**

"Assassination, classroom?" I ask. This is some type of joke. Another strange set up from the Class E students. "Just because I wasn't at the top of the midterms, doesn't mean I'll fall for something like this."

"Almost nothing I've ever said or done this year has been a joke. You're a logical person, so you sought out the logical answer." F tells me, she starts to walk towards the small building, and motions for me to follow. "Sadly, our situation requires a lot of abstract thinking and tactics. Which, I think you'll end up doing okay with too."

The Class E building is in, better shape than I thought it would be. Everything was intact and clean from what I could tell. Other than things looking outdated, nothing in the main hallway looked broken.

"Important question, assault rifle or hand gun?" F asks me, stopping and opening a supply closet.

While the top half of the supply closet was filled with normal school and science lab supplies, the other half had green rubber knives, airguns, small pink BBs, and a small roll of cloth labeled 'F**king Shindo' in handwriting that looked similar to what I've seen on some of Horibe Itona's recognized science projects.

"What type of question..." I start to say, however I'm cut off.

"And I'm giving you a handgun." F says as she hands me said weapon. "You get two knives. And some ammo."

"You really don't have to keep this joke going for much longer." I tell her. "You guys already won, what else do you want?"

"To kill the giant yellow octopus in the other room, that should be clear by now." F responds, as if it's normal and obvious. "Now, do we have any spare gym uniforms around here?"

"I already have a..." Again, I get cut off.

"No you don't, we only use those things for when we go down to the main campus for sports events." F says, rolling her eyes. However they stop, staring at a box on the top shelf of the closet. "Who put them up there?"

"That would've been me." A voice says from behind us.

I turn around to see the giant yellow octopus that was in the window earlier. Standing at what I can guess to be nine feet tall, with tentacles waving around everywhere with minds of their own.

The monster-like creature moves it's strange beady eyes onto me.

"Ah, Gakushū Asano. I've been expecting your arrival in my class since last week. Molly really did have a good idea for that bet." The thing seems to say, but it's mouth does not move.

Did they somehow build a robot to go along with this prank? Well, at least they're devoted.

F rolls her eyes again. "Any chance you can get the gym uniforms?"

"Right!" The octopus exclaims, a tentacle easily raises up and grabs the cardboard box. It looks at me again. It fishes through the box and then hands me a military-like uniform. "Is there anything else I should do?"

"Yeah just stay right there." F says quickly, than throws a metal object to the octopus.

It somehow gets itself tangled up in what seems to be a small metal chain puzzle.

"One of Korosensei's weaknesses. Wire puzzles." F states, she takes one of the green rubber knives and throws it towards a caught tentacle.

The tentacle melts off from where it was cut.

There's no way they could've made that look so real. Then again, I'm still questioning myself of delusions.

In an instance 'Korosensei' (which is strange 'unkillable teacher') is freed from the puzzle, and the lost tentacle regenerates itself with a small pop.

"Thank you F, I definitely needed that." 'Korosensei' says, with a slight tone of sarcasm. "Now let's go make sure J and Karma are still intact."

"A lot of things will be more obvious on Monday. Honestly, having you arrive in a Friday might've been the worst decision we made with this." F says.

I'm doing a lot of research this weekend.

00000000000000000

 **A/N This is a lot shorter/more jumpy than it needs to be, and it' snot the real follow up chapter that you guys were probably expecting.**

 **I promise you guys that the actual follow up chapter will be here within three weeks. But the next two will probably be filler which I feel terrible about. But my schedule took a nuke to it this weekend, I have no clue what's going on anymore.**

 **I'm not even gonna tell you to follow or favorite or anything, I don't even know why I'm actually posting this.**


	32. Important, sorry in advance

**Okay. So I know I told you guys I would start updating once I got on break again. But I just can't.**

 **My wifi is down and I have to work on my application to get into my school of choice next year.**

 **Another problem is that I have a bit of writers block for this story.**

 **Once I find time and inspiration back for this story I'll start updating as often as I can.**

 **But until then I have to put this on hiatus for an amount of time that I don't really know. Hopefully it will be back by the new year but I cannot make promises.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story, and hopefully when it starts updating again you'll still stick with it.**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N Happy (semi-late) holidays! I'm on break once more and it feels like forever since I've written...**

 **There is some news though. Obviously, there is no way for me to keep this story cannon anymore, as I had been trying to do. So as of now** ** _THIS STORY IS PARTIALLY AN AU._** **Because the entire world knows about Korosensei in the cannon universe, I'm just writing this story as it's been conveyed. Class E killed Korosensei, and no one except them and the government ever really knew.**

 **Anyways, it feels good to be back, and even though I know I cannot update often, I'll do my best.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **Facility sign language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **Monday, Homeroom**

 **Gakushū's POV**

I walked to school today. I don't even want to look at the principle, much less be confined to the small space of a car with him. Even if he offered, all I would get out of the situation is ridicule.

As I start my way up the mountain, I'm stopped by Ren.

"I'll be waiting here at dismissal. You're coming home with me today." He says, than quickly runs off.

His behavior might finally be explained. As he gets farther away, I notice his hands moving around.

Molly suddenly lands in front of me, and repeats the signals Ren was making with his hands.

"This part." Molly says, repeating the first three gestures. "Means 'Good luck.' Then he pointed to me to notify who he was addressing, and said," she talks as her fingers move. "'Your guys' turn.'" She then points up.

I follow her finger to where it points at J and F sitting and looking down from a treebranch. Both jump down and land next to Molly on either side.

"Since you already know us, Korosensei wanted us to be your guides for your first day." J informs. Her cat crawls out of her bag and onto her shoulder, staring me down as if examining me. "Other than random gunfire and gym, we have mostly normal classes."

"Unless two devil red heads decide that they want to fight each other in between classes." F adds on. "Don't talk to J or Karma at all and you should be fine."

"C'mon, Korosensei wanted you to be early, and we'll be right on time if we don't get up there!" Molly exclaims, her mechanic eyes looking down at her watch.

The walk up the mountain was mostly silent, until J held her hand up just in time to catch a rubber knife that flies by her.

"Nice try!" She shouts.

"Not really. I was just around and I saw you guys coming. It looked like you were distracted so I decided to take a chance." Akabane explains as he steps onto the main path.

J's cat jumps off her shoulder and onto Akabane's, it's face morphs to match the smile I saw on the octopus Friday. I'm done questioning these people. One hundred percent done.

"And what could be bringing you to school early?" The cat questions. Done. I am done, I've already seen the cat talk. I know I'm not gonna get an explanation. I am done.

"Korosensei called me out here, he says he has an extra assignment for me and that if I don't do it for him he won't trade me the shiny Charizard ***** he has." Akabane answers. He's doing extra credit for a Pokémon *****. I'm actually not surprised, last year he wouldn't pay attention in class when he actually showed up, he always had his DS ***** on him.

Everything goes quiet again, and then we reach the top of the mountain. Again the octopus is staring out the window.

We then get to the small Class E building. And 'Korosensei' greets us.

"Good morning students!" He exclaims. "Thank you all for coming in. Molly and F, I want you to introduce Gakushū to Ritsu. Akabane and J, you both have a special assignment."

"And I was told about this when?" J deadpans.

"Last night at precisely 17:34 I alerted you that you had received a message from Korosensei. However... I think you might've been asleep. Then your phone died because I couldn't access it and I don't know what happened from there." A voice says, coming out of a pocket in J's backpack. She pulls out her phone, which, despite the screen being cracked, displays an anime-esque girl with purple hair and blue eyes. "Did you not look at your phone at all this morning?"

"She threw it at a wall when she meant to throw the apple I tried to make her eat." F informs, monotone. "Is your vision blurred right now?"

"A little bit, yes." The girl on the screen replies. "Is the camera lens cracked?" F nods.

"This is Ritsu by the way, Gakushū." Molly tells me, pointing to J's phone screen. "She's our classes fixed artillery and personal messaging assistant. She also gives off wifi!"

"Artillery? That means firearms." I analyze the situation out loud. "'She' has a main unit in the main classroom, doesn't she?"

"Correct!" 'Korosensei' exclaims, his face turns from yellow to bright red, and displays a darker colored circle. He turns to J's phone. "In fact, could you please move to there, I don't want you to get a head ache from being blurry-eyed. It might mess with your accuracy."

"Yes sir!" 'Ritsu' exclaims, and makes a small saluting gesture.

A small glow starts to come from inside the open door of the classroom. All of us walk into the main classroom, which, is much bigger than it looks like it should be from the size of the building. F and Molly start to show me more features Ritsu has, using her main unit (a giant black box with a screen facing the front chalk board) and their phones. Korosensei talks to Akabane and J at the front of the room at the teacher's desk.

"Just be glad we took you right after midterms or else you would've had two weeks of make-up work to do." F says after naming off the different guns Ritsu had to use. "We spent the two weeks before midterms studying the material in a way that was beneficial to all of us. Because Korosensei is able to teach us the material so fast we actually have some extra special units just on assassination. Or if it's before Korosensei's pay day, baking."

"Actually that was my fault. I stole the cookies he had been saving for his last week before pay." Molly comments. "I made the best ones in the class though, so he let me off the hook from whatever trouble I would be in."

"That just about finishes up what we..." F starts to say, but then gets cut off.

"I don't need a tutor!" Both Akabane and J exclaim.

"Nurufufufu." Korosensei laughs out. His face now yellow and green striped. "I knew you two would react like this. So stubborn." He regains his posture and his face returns to 'normal'. "But, J I don't know what your problem with math is, but you need to fox it because your GPA is suffering for that reason alone, you excel in everything but don't even try in the one subject that most colleges tend to look at the most, plus even though you are very good in melee battles with handheld weapons, you need work on your marksmanship. Karma, your Japanese grades, while not entirely unacceptable like J's math, have fallen, and I want them to improve again so your record doesn't look so wobbly, that and while you excel in marksmanship, your only strength in melee is a knife and since many of your classmates have started to incorporate other weapons into their assassination attempts, I don't want you to fall behind. Since you two seem to get along with each other and excel at what the other needs work in, I've decided to make you study partners until I get a desires result."

Two knives fly at Korosensei, both avoided. His face becomes striped again. Amd doges even more attacks thrown his way.

"See look, even though you don't know it you're working as a team right now. And I know from a reliable source," I notice J's cat open one of it's eyes and flick it's tail from where it was laying on the teacher's desk. "That you two work quite well together."

F looks back to me. "As I was saying. We're done, any questions?"

"Is the cat a robot too?" I ask. Really the cat is the thing that bothers me the most.

"No, the cat is J's therapist." Molly answers. She then shouts across the room. "We need the cat explained!"

The cat stands up, stretches, and jumps off of the desk. As it transistions from desk to floor, it morphs into Mortem.

"I was actually kind of expecting that." I say, remembering what happened at the last assembly. "But, how?"

"As you already know, the variations of my name mean 'Death' which, well, I'm the grim reaper. J's died twice. Korosensei has died once. Karma almost died, a lot. Sister names Life, Mother Nature, Father Time, really un creative names, blah, blah, blah. There's a point somewhere." Mortem lists off different things. "I'm everywhere that someone is dying right now. I get control over the afterlife. All that cool supernatural being stuff."

"Don't worry, all of us thought this story was going to be completely sci-fi at first too." F deadpans. "Anymore questions?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer. "Good. I suggest you talk to Nagisa at some point today, he has a lot of Korosensei's weaknesses down in his notebook. Plus he can tell you the different meanings of the colors of Korosensei's face. Everyone else should be here in about 5-10 minutes. We'll have homeroom, attendance, and then start class."

00000000000000000000

 **A/N *I do not own Nintendo or any of the products I mentions here. I was not involved in their creation and I am not connected to them in any way.**

 **This is a lot shorter than I intended it to be, but my iPad is being very glitchy, ans it's also four in the morning for me.**

 **Anyways, review/favorite/follow! It's good to be back guys!**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N Wow, I'm tired. Like I don't know what makes me think I'm in the state to write something but I'm gonna try.**

 _Sung_

English

 _Sung in English_

 ** _Dream/flashback_**

 **Facility sign language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000

 **Gakushū's POV**

Our first two periods, science and English, were normal, besides being taught by an octopus with an IQ that's probably off the charts. Everything that was said was easy to understand and to convert into notes. It was easy to see why Class E suddenly got a boost in their grades in junior high. Korosensei also made sure that each student understood what was being said, something an A Class teacher would never do. Whenever we didn't understand something we were just told to 'read the textbook'.

Things became strange again during third period, phys. Ed. Instead of the normal blue gym uniforms provided by the school, we were all in high tech military uniforms. Instead of the normal games we would play at the main school, we shot at targets with these BB guns and tried to hit Karasuma-sensei (the only teacher that seemed somewhat sane) with the rubber knives.

"Gakushū, have you ever shot a gun before this?" Shiota asks. Does everyone here intend to call me by my first name? "You're really good at hitting the targets. Dead-center on some of them too."

Shiota is apparently the class' researcher and best assassin. He seems average in his fighting skills though, so I have no clue how he got the title. But he has all of Korosensei's weaknesses and information documented in a small notebook, maybe he used that to his advantage, but he shares all the information he gets with the class, so I don't see how it could.

After ten more minutes of everyone showing me the basics of shooting and knife skills, we went back in, changed back to our normal uniforms, and started lunch. Many students moved their desks around to create small tables. F, J, and Molly moved their desks over to mine.

"So, how do you like the assassination classroom so far?" F asks. "Ready to admit that it's better than being at the top?"

"Not quite." I reply. "This isn't really traditional teaching. I'm also not quite sure if it's legal to have minors assassinating anything."

"If it was illegal than the three of us wouldn't have jobs." J comments, tying and untying a string. I noticed that she didn't have any lunch with her, though F kept trying to roll and apple onto her desk. "Neither would Ren but you'll find out about that later."

F resorted to just repeatedly pushing the apple into J's face. J took the apple, and threw it at the ceiling. It splattered and stuck there.

"Do you wanna die a third time or something?" F turns and asks J. She reaches back into her own bag and pulls out another apple. "Because I'll kill you if you do not eat this apple."

J rolled her eyes, took the apple, ate a small bite, then threw it at the ceiling. Instead of splattering, it fell back, J caught it, then threw it at Akabane; Who was talking to Shiota, until he noticed the apple out of the corner of his eye, caught it, and threw it back to J.

"Nice try!" Akabane repeats J's words from earlier this morning.

After that, lunch continued without much disruption. The desks got moved back to their original places, and social studies started.

Again, everything was advanced yet simple. The way Korosensei talked and demonstrated different aspects of history made the material easy to understand.

In the next period, he did the same with Japanese. Even if his teaching wasn't traditional, and the class' real main goal wasn't the best grades, this may actually be a helpful situation to be in.

I'm still not ready to admit that though. Because I know I won't have as much control here as I did in A Class.

000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N This is a bit shorter than I would've wanted it to be. But I am truly tired.**

 **I would talk about the new season of anime that came out on Thursday. But I'm struggling to keep my eyes open.**

 **Review/favorite/follow, I'm gonna sleep!**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N Finally, a chapter that will transition a plot point into an actual arc. An arc will probably comsist of anywhere from 8-20 chapters, and this one is on that longer side.**

 _Sung_

English

 _ **Dream and/or Flashback**_

 **Facility Sign Language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000000

 **Later That Day**

 **Gakushū's POV**

"Secret agents?" I question Ren. "What would secret agents want with Kunugigaoka?"

"It's not like there's giant octopus man or anything there, that's for sure." F rolls her eyes, then pushes her glasses back up on her face. "But there are other reasons. Kunugigaoka has an, interesting, history."

"Besides, it's not like this was a mission where I really had to change my personality or anything, I just had to be a lot more quiet than usual." Ren tells me. "I'm still just a poetry nerd."

"We started calling him 'Bookshelf' about four years ago. It's even his code name now." Molly says, twirling as she moved forward on the sidewalk. "You didn't think J and F were actual names did you?"

"Of course not!" I say. "Any parent to do that would be insane!"

"Logical, we need someone like that." J comments. "In both missions and staff."

"Yeah, besides, we haven't had a new recruit since middle school, and that was including me." F adds on. She turns to me. "So, wanna be a secret agent?"

"If Ren wasn't telling me the same things you guys are, I would' w never believed a word you just said." I respond.

The four look at me, and I realize that I didn't actually answer the question. But who just decides in two seconds of they want to change their entire life?

"Eh, we don't have to make him decide now, do we? We could take a few weeks to let him get used to every other drastic change in his life." Molly says. I will not even question if this child can read minds. I know that would be too far. "I mean we're already changing his entire daily schedule, we don't need to give him a job on top of all that."

"Having a job is against school rules." I comment out of habit. Somehow, Imjust now notice how boring it makes me sound.

"That's why it's called a 'secret' agent." Ren says. "Besides, the entire time I've been at Kunugigaoka I've had this job."

"Okay, but who else knows about this?" I ask.

"Suzumiya knows everything about anything that has to do with this subject. Paradise knows about my mission, but not the other one that you and the rest of Class E are in. Class E knows that there are secret agents, but they do not know Paradise and I's mission, only that J, F, and Molly are part of it. There are a few other secret agents scattered around the school, but most of them are in the high school or third year of junior years." Ren explains. "Really explaining it gets complicated."

What hasn't gotten complicated over the past week?

 **Two Weeks Later**

I had fallen into a routine, that wasn't really a routine because eavh day was entirely different from the last. One day we try to kill Korosensei, the next we play a game of volleyball with him as a ref. Classes were kind of normal, except for random gunfire and knives being thrown sometimes.

But it was actually pretty fun. I could see why there was such an uplift in the Class E students' spirit. I didn't even care that I wasn't at the top of the class, it was strange not being in control, but it was a lot less stressing than worrying about doing something wrong every second of the day.

The principle pretty much disowned me. But even that didn't seem to bad, I loved with Ren, in his actual house now, it's part of the small six house neighborhood that everyone on Kunugigaoka missions lives in. J, F, and Molly 'infiltrated' my old house, and that's how we got my stuff into the spare bedroom Ren had.

And I still hadn't answered the question the asked two weeks ago. I liked this new life, where nothing really repeated over and over again everyday, but if I ever got a chance to go back to my old life, would I? And I can't answer their question until I can answer that of my own.

My only problem with all of this, is that sometimes things get all jumbled together and two things crash into each other, and it ends up making the entire world twist.

Right now, during lunch, those two things were J and F.

"If you do not eat this fucking apple I will personally carve out your other eye!" F exclaims, shoving an apple into J's face.

I glanced up at the ceiling, where all the food (mainly apples) that J wouldn't eat was stained from being thrown at the wood. With the apples were a few pieces of candy, other fruits, and a few vegetables. How J threw them with enough force to make them splatter and stick was a mystery to everyone, except Death, but he refused to give a real answer to anything.

"You guys know that you can not do this right?" I ask, not even looking up from my own lunch. "If the roof falls through the next time it rains it's your guys' fault."

"J's fault." F says, but she stops trying to force the apple on J anyways.

"I'm not hungry. So I won't eat. Besides, I need to work on my throwing skills, there's some type of basketball game that the the Class E girls have to play against the basketball team soon, isn't there?" J says. While it's true, all of the girls in Class E have to play against the basketball team next week, it's very obviously an excuse.

"But you don't have to throw the food at the ceiling." Molly says, eating from a small bag of cookies. In fact, I think the only food I've ever seen Molly eat is a variation of a cookie, or oranges.

"Well it's child abuse to throw it at Karma and animal abuse to throw it at Korosensei or Death." J says. "So, my only target left is the ceiling."

F facepalms. Then mumbles something under her breath.

"Non maledire me in italiano!" J exclaims. I can assume from that last word that they're speaking Italian, one of the languages I don't know.

"Non avrei dovuto se solo mangiare il vostro cibo cazzo." F retorts.

I look at Molly, she shrugs. "I don't know either."

F and J continued arguing in whatever language they were speaking. Molly and I sat and ate the remainder of our lunches in silence.

This has been the only thing that stays the exact same everyday, J doesn't eat, F tries to make her eat, food gets thrown at the ceiling, they argue about it as Molly and I eat. When lunch ends, it's like a reset button is hit and they're completely fine again.

As we start to move the desks back, J yawns. "I'm sleeping for twelve hours once we get home."

"Tutoring." Karma says, turning around to face J at his desk. "But go ahead, I just win if you fall asleep."

"It can't count if I'm asleep!" J argues.

Apparently, the Karma (who I've started to call by his first name, along with the rest of the class) and J always fighting each other with knives was nothing more than a childish game. The first one to five hits wins in my understanding, and they're tied at four right now if Molly's count is correct.

"Sure it can, it's just a really boring way to win." Karma replies.

I roll my eyes. They interact with each other as if they were eight years old, but then again, I've heard them have intelligent conversations that can last up to twenty minutes on one topic. Sharpened blades versus dull blades is the one that I had to sit all the way through.

 **J's POV, After School**

Gakushū got used to Class E quick, a lot quicker than I expected him to. He trusts us too, which is even more unusual. Maybe it's because we have Ren on our side. I honestly don't know, I thought he would be more stubborn, and he was at first. But he adapts surprisingly well.

In fact, he was in the middle of a conversation with F right now on the walk home. Molly's playing hopscotch on an imaginable board that stretched from here to our house. Ren is reading a book, somehow not bumping into anything.

Karma and I are talking about the pros and cons of juice boxes.

"Modern, efficient, juice boxes are the drink of the furture. I took a juice box into space once." Karma says.

"And Nagisa told me that was the day he got drenched in strawberry milk." I counter. "You make a point though, juice boxes are an efficient way to serve drinks, as they cannot spill easily and aren't refillable, so you can't have more than the healthy amount of juice."

I close my eyes to think a bit more on the topic, and then trip over an apple core that was thrown on the sidewalk. Oh so Ren can read a whole novel and be fine, but I can't close my eyes for two seconds?

Karma and I were walking behind everyone else, luckily I didn't fall hard enough for it to really make noise. So everyone else kept walking on.

I'm on the ground, and Karma is staring at me, or more specifically, my right leg. I look to where his eyes point.

Oh this keeps getting better. My sock slipped down when I fell, and the small garden of cut in flowers that adorned my leg was exposed, at least a very small part of it was, my sock didn't fall down that much. But at least two of them had been split open from my leg scraping up against the coarse ground.

I quickly stand up and fix my sock. Karma's still staring at me, his eyes narrowed, but showing concern.

"Care to explain?" He asks.

"No, not particularly." I answer casually.

"You're going to anyways. If those cuts were new enough to be split open, then the can't be anymore than two days old, and right under your knee is a strange place to be wounded from a fight, especially in the exact design of a flower." Karma's too smart. I don't like it.

"Are you gonna let me out of this?" He shakes his head slightly. "Tell anyone what you saw, and the same flowers will be on your neck." I warn.

"Like I'm scared of you." He tells me sarcastically. We start to walk to catch up to the others. "But I won't. Silence is a fair trade for the story I probably get to hear."

"Well I'm not telling you until I'm sure no one else can hear." I say. "So, get it out of your mind until we're at my house."

By this point, we've gotten in earshot of the others. We switch back to juice boxes. Even though it's nicely concealed, there's still a slight reflection of concern in Karma's eyes. I know Karma has morals behind his madness, but I didn't expect someone willing of fair trade.

0000000000000000000

 **A/N We have entered the arc!**

 **I should be asleep, so, I shouldn't talk on.**

 **Review/favorite/follow, tell me what you think will happen. Tell me if you remember all those chapters ago where the cuts were explained already!**


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N I like being in an arc I actually kinda know what I'm doing. I might update the cover sometime soon, so if you're interested in that I would stay alert.**

 _Sung_

English

 ** _Dream and/or flashback_**

 **Facility sign language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

00000000000000000000000

 **Karma's POV**

I would've never thought J to be one to hurt herself. Or at least, I thought her cat would've stopped her. He seems to have a plan of some sort, and with the way he hangs around, J, or something to do with J, must have a major role in it.

Once J sat down in her bed, she opened her backpack and took her Japanese textbook out.

"So the main thing you're having problems with..." She starts to say.

"How short of a memory do you think I have?" I ask.

She mumbles, "Damnit."

J sits up, and stretches one of her arms across her chest. "Look, I don't see why you think it's your business. Or why you seem to care so much. My profession is the risk of me being killed everyday, for how many people or things I target, five more will target me. A few scratches on my legs mean nothing in the game I play." I narrow my eyes. "Seriously? Look, I harm myself okay? But don't you think I deserve it? Think of all the people I've killed, think about how early I started killing. Then think about the definition of your name. Don't I deserve this, Karma?"

"Just because you hurt others, doesn't mean you hurt yourself." I tell her. "Besides, haven't you only killed people that have done wrong."

She mumbles something again. It's either a different language, or something I can't understand.

"Look, it's just something you don't have to worry about." She states. She looks back down at the textbook. "And I'm not talking about it anymore. So, we can start tutoring or you can leave."

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Nagisa's POV**

"Why's there a bandage wrapped around your arm?" Kayano asks J as she passes by our desks.

"I got in a small knife fight yesterday." J replies casually. F elbows her. "I fell down a flight of stairs."

"And it gave you a cut?" I ask. A sprained wrist maybe, but that wouldn't require a bandage.

"You know the knife I always have in my sock? It flew out when I fell." J answers. Ahe takes out the weapon, and twirls it around in her fingers. "Apparently F was right when she labeled this as 'dangerous'."

F pushes her forward, and they walk to their desks.

Molly stops, and then says to us. "I don't think it was that. She did fall down the stairs yesterday, but even if her knife did fall out, it wouldn't of been opened."

Molly then walks on too, not giving us time to ask anymore questions.

 **The Next Week**

 **Korosensei's POV**

"Why's there a bandage on your other arm now?!" I exclaim, J keeps getting injured. I can't have an injured student. How will they assassinate me?

"I'm really good at falling down stairs, call it a talent." J shrugs. She throws an anti-me knife around in her hands. "But I should be asking why you don't have any bandages." At a point where it would've been strange to throw the knife at me, because she had just caught it with her left hand, when she's right handed, she throws it towards me. I barely dodge it. "I'm still just as capable to kill you."

Molly shakes her head slightly at me. She's been talking about J lying about what happened, but that she doesn't know what actually happened. She's worried, and it's been making her unfocused. And if she's unfocused, exams in two months might go horribly.

Oh, maybe I'm stressing over nothing. But, what if there's something truly wrong?! Ah! Why is this so much more stressful than three years ago?!

"Shouldn't the cut from last week be healed now?" Molly asks as they walk off. "Can't you take the bandage off?"

 **Third Period, Phys Ed**

 **No One's POV (Third POV)**

It's the beginning of the period, most of the students are making their way out of the building and towards the usual field where they practice "I don't see why you're all so interested in my injuries." J tells a few classmates, that had again come to ask about her new bandage.

"Because you're our classmate and we actually kinda care for you and your health." Nakamura states as a question. "Plus, it's not like you just fell down the stairs twice and got the same injury, but just on a different arm. We wanna know what really happened."

"And, like Molly's said, you keep a switchblade in your sock, so even if it did fall out, the actual knife wouldn't be able to hurt you because it would be closed." Fuwa adds on. "You also have a lot of bandages on, and they're wrapped around your arms. There would have to be multiple cuts, or a few severe cuts to require that much bandaging. The latter wouldn't allow you to move as freely as you have been."

"Look, I'm not exactly honest but I wouldn't lie about an injury. Not to my classmates at least. And certainly not F or Molly." J says, dropping from her casual tone to one more serious. "I may lie about how I got an injury. But what I told you guys is that I have cuts, and that's the truth."

"Why would you lie about how you got cut?" Nakamura asks, adding her suspicion to her voice. "Do you have something to hide?"

"In my line of work, you always do. I would've thought you'd known that by now." J retorts. "But we'll be counted as late if we don't join the group." She runs ahead and meets up with the majority of other students.

"It didn't work Korosensei." Fuwa turns back to tell the teacher, who had appeared as soon as J ran off.

"I wanna find out even if I have to tear the bandages off myself." Nakamura comments. "None of it adds up."

"She'll slip up eventually. Or we could make a game out of it." Korosensei says. "How willing do you think Karasuma is to give up this period?"

"I think he may have said we're just doing drills today." Fuwa answers.

"Great! Let's do it!" Korosensei exclaims. "I feel my idea will be great in improving your skills as well."

Korosensei then moves towards Karasuma, and begins to beg if he can conduct the gym period today. Since most of the students are gathered right there, they can hear this conversation.

"It's just one day. And it'll be good practice for them!" Korosensei pleads.

"Calm down, I haven't even told you no yet." Karasuma deadpans to the overly dramatic octopus. "And I'd at least like to hear your idea before it takes over my class."

"I want to take cops and robbers, and combine it with the civil war. So it's all of the students against one, but every student still gets to practice their skills in assassination." Korosensei explains.

"And why do you want it to be all against one? Isn't it the job for them to be all against you?" Karasuma questions.

"It's just a game. Any assassination attempts towards me will still be greatly accepted." Korosensei informs.

"Do you have a reason for singling a student out, is my question." Karasuma says.

"Oh! I, and many of the other students, wanna know what's actually under J's bandages." Korosensei replies.

Karasuma sighs, than turns to the student in question. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah sure." J shrugs. "I don't see what could go wrong. But, if I win, I want everyone to stop asking."

Karasuma turns back to Korosensei. "Go ahead." He steps back from the class.

Korosensei begins explaining his game in more depth. "As you all heard, it's all of you against J. Give me about three seconds to prepare more paint weapons." He disappears for exactly the amount of time he mentioned, and when he appears back he has one large box of ammo, a small box of ammo, rubber knives coated in paint, and a few other items dripping with pigment. "J will be red, and the rest of you will be black. I have ammunition, knives, and I even made some things for the unique weapons of the class. A painted blade for J's scythe. Some painted tips for F's bow. And I went ahead and made two new ninja stars for Molly, who I'm appointing as leader for the black team." The students grab their newly paint modified weapons. "Ritsu will keep track of who's in and out and report current events of the game to you all. We have all the rules of last years few games in place, no physical harm should be done to another student. Any questions?"

"I feel a little out numbered. I feel I should be able to use my abilities, get a head start or something." J says. "I mean I'm against thirty-three other people."

"Fine. You may use any abilities and/or whatever mechanical organs or chips or whatever it is in your brain that gives you Mach 13, etc. And I'll give you a minute head start." Korosensei says. "F, Molly, I want you two to refrain from using these abilities until and/or unless there are only four people left on your team. Any more questions?"

"Do we have to do this?" Terasaka questions from the back of the group.

"Yes, I'm making it a participation grade." Korosensei says. "J, your one minute headstart begins now."

The bandaged student runs off, fast enough that she only appears as a blur. She disappears into the forest covering the Class E mountain.

 **J's POV**

He's made this too easy for me.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it was going to, but that was due to me being sick for most of this week. I'm feeling much better now I've gotten medicine and rest I'm doing fine except I have a lot of school work to catch up on.**

 **Anyways, this was an eventful chapter, but I do feel that if a Class E member was injured yet they wouldn't tell the truth about the injury, this is how the students and Korosensei would react.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow as always. I really want feedback for this one, because I'm excited for this little arc I have it makes me feel like I actually know what I'm doing with this story.**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N I am in an area where it has recently snowed so I get Monday off of school! Yay! I've gotten the past week off anyways because I've been sick, so I'm actually getting kinda sick of being stuck in my house. I did however, update the cover to this story (which I'm not sure if it's taken effect yet) and there is a pretty big spoiler for this chapter in it, though you may not be able to figure it out if you just go look at it. ((Shameless attempt to get you guys to look at the new cover, I know. (((Sorry mobile users)))))**

 _Sung_

English

 _ **Flashback and/or dream**_

 **Facility sign language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000000000

 **J's POV**

I settle myself up in a pretty high point on a tree. I'd say I'm about twelve meters up. I can snipe anyone below me, and if anyone climbs high enough, I can take them out with my scythe.

I'll have to move though, which I can easily do by jumping from tree to tree. I plan to move back towards the fields once there are only a few people left.

I hear talking from the ground. Terasaka and his usual group. They didn't want to participate, might-as-well let the, be the first out.

Click, hit. Click, hit. Click, hit. Click, hit. Click, hit. Easy, although I doubt they're actually trying.

"Ryōma Terasaka, Takuya Muramatsu, Kirara Hazama, Taisei Yoshida, Itona Horibe. Out." Ritsu lists through the headset in my gym uniform.

Sniping isn't my best skill, but from only forty feet away with a clear view of the targets, it's like telling someone they can just walk up and place the dart on the board.

"But where is she?!" I hear Muramatsu question.

"Look up, idiot." Hazama deadpans. "The direction the shot came from."

I quickly move. I should be about twenty feet away from where I just was.

"Five people out already? But we just started!" Kurahashi says. Looking down, I see her walking with Yada and Kanzaki. She has her gun clutched in one hand, so at least I know she wants to put up a fight.

They're walking in a loose triangle, I could drop down with my scythe and take them all out with one swing.

I do just that. Jump down smoothly, tear my eye out as I fall, shift it into it's weapon state, and swing as soon as the blade can hit all three of them. I can do all of this silently, and that's the scary thing about it.

"Tōka Yada, Hinano Kurahashi, Yukiko Kanzaki. Out." Ritsu's voice comes through.

I duck as soon as I land to dodge and arrow.

 **Molly's POV**

She dodged F's arrow. And then Gakushū's shot. And then my ninja star. I don't like this game, even with the numbers, J's had more years of combat training, and lessons in assassination than anyone in the class. It's literally putting us up against a professional, which from what I know, this class has done before.

F fires anther arrow, but J's already gone.

I feel something hit my back.

I thought she just moved on.

"Sorry kid." She whispers. "But I can't tell you guys, okay? It's just something I can't say."

Then she's actually gone.

"Gakushū Asano, F, Molly. Out." Ritsu says.

"This isn't fair, it's like a Korosensei junior!" F complains to no one.

I reach behind me and touch the still wet paint on my back. A Korosensei junior. Is that what my sister is?

No, I think she's something even worse to go up against. I feel sorry for the people she'll leaves for last.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

 **Nagisa's POV**

"Who all is out again?" I ask. J moved quickly, we found that out as soon as the game started. About half the class was out at this point, from what I remember.

"Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Itona, Takebayashi, Kimura, Okajima, Mimura, Kurahashi, Yada, Kanzaki, F, Molly, Gakushū, Chiba, Hayami, Fuwa, and Hara." Kayano lists. "That leaves eleven out of thirty. But even with Mach 13, nineteen people in twenty-five minutes is impressive."

"She's a professional. If someone hired her to kill nineteen people in twenty-five minutes, she would have to be able to do it." Karma says.

"But she's still going really out of her way just for these bandages. What could she of done that she's this willing to hide it from everyone?" I question.

Kayano starts to respond, but she's cut off by Ritsu's voice coming through the headsets.

"Sōsuke Sugaya, Tomohito Sugino. Out." Ritsu announces. "There are five players left on the black team."

"Let's start heading back towards the fields. She probably won't think to go back there to look for us." Kayano suggests.

Only about three minutes into our walk back we hear.

"Rio Nakamura, Manami Okuda. Out." Ritsu informs. "Three people left on the black team."

"Split up." Karma states.

Kayano keeps moving forward, and Karma and I run diagonally off of her in opposite directions. I go right, and Karma goes left. Either way, all three of us will still end up at the fields around the same time.

It's always the three of us that are left for the final battles, isn't it? I wonder why that is.

 **No One's POV (Third POV)**

"Why are you just sitting here?!" F exclaims from the circle the 'out' students sat in.

J calmly sat, facing the trees. "They're gonna come back here soon, they may even be on their ways now. Change in scenery, that's all."

"That's not what you're doing." Molly says. "I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing quite that." J responds to her sister. "This would be done already if I planned to do that."

"Can we know what 'that' is?" Isogai asks.

Before anyone could answer the class rep's question, three people emerged from the forest.

J smiled, and tore her left eye out. Within the next few seconds, it had assembled into her scythe.

"'This is where sci-fi meets fantasy." J states. She finally turns away from her approaching opponents, and to the 'out' students.

"Life doesn't really have genres like that, we're not just characters in a story." Gakushū says. F quietly giggles.

"Whatever. But this is still cops and robbers technically, they could tag you guys in. But I have an easy solution for that." J continues.

She runs around the group of students, making the circle large enough so that Korosensei is trapped in it too. She ran fast enough that a line had formed, making the circle much more clear.

As she then ran towards her oppenents, the line caught fire.

"Now I definitely know what she's doing." Molly says darkly. "I feel sorry for those three."

"Yes, I really should have put a limit on what 'abilities' J could use. I never thought she would go this far." Korosensei says, joining the students. "However, I would like everyone to stay where they are, because this fire is very real. J was kinda enough to make the radius of our trap twenty meters."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!" Okano exclaims in annoyance. "People can't just set fires by running!"

"That's the thing, J isn't 'people'. Molly, F, on your guys' first day in this class, you explained the percentage of robotic enhancements to your brains and bodies, correct?" Korosensei asks the two, who nod in reply. "J, in her explanation said 'Sixty percent demon', and I'm sure most of you thought she was joking. Although, sixth percent is pretty high, like me she is not entirely human. It's just something that happens to people who have died, and this isn't quite something that I can teach or explain."

Korosensei looks towards the four students still in the game. They hadn't quite gotten to a fighting distance yet, but it was clear that all of them were dodging gunshots.

"But I was terrified of J at the beginning of this year, as you all witnessed." Korosensei continues his explanation. "And I believe you all are about to see why."

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N And because I'm evil, that's where I'll leave this.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow! I want your thoughts, your criticism, I want to hear you people speak, there's like ten of you and only two of you talk.**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N**

 _Sung_

English

 ** _Flashback and/or dream_**

 **Facility Sign Language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **J's POV**

This is just annoying. I'm wasting so much energy on this. But it's only three people left, even if it's the class' strongest, I'm at no disadvantage.

Nagisa's to the left of me. I've been told he's the class' best assassin.

Kayano's in front of me. I heard the story of her tentacles, she's good at keeping an act up. A deceiver.

Karma's to my right. I've fought him enough to know that he's just that, a fighter. But he knows what the bandages are for anyways, I don't quite see why he's fighting now.

But no matter how I go about getting all three of them out, it won't be as easy as I first thought.

Korosensei and Molly expected a show of my full ability. But I'm not that stupid. Stupid enough to surround most of my classmates in flames, sure, stupid enough to kill three of them, not quite. However this is what 'shE' ***** wants me to fight for. And I don't care if I hurt others to do this for 'hEr'. Even if others is myself, I will continue to fight on 'hEr' side.

 **Karma's POV**

We could technically just tear the bandages off of J. Two people could start fighting her, and distract her for long enough to let the third person tale at least one bandage of. Then we would win and she'll stop being so stubborn about this.

It would've been smarter to talk about a plan before running out here. I glance over to Nagisa and Kayano, they seem to have realized this as well.

"Does anyone have a plan before we just run into this?" Kayano's voice comes through the communication system in our gym uniforms. Right now they should be wired so everyone except J can hear us.

"We could tear the bandages off of her instead of tagging her out, that way we actually see what the injury is and she can't lie about it." I respond. I explain my plan.

"I think it could work." Nagisa says. "But we would have to make sure all three of us get there at the same time, and at the very beginning all three of us have to be fighting. If the two distracters get there before the person tearing the bandages off does, she could tag them out and then just tag the last person out when they get there."

Mach speed is such an annoying thing to deal with.

J was running towards us at first, but now she's stopped, about halfway between the fire she set and the forest. She's looking at us, and probably expects us to make the first move. Her scythe, which she had with her a second ago, is now back in place as her left eye. In it's place is a gun, which she's just tossing around in her hands.

Nagisa and I aren't as fast as Kayano, so she slowed down as not to get there before either of us.

"So who's doing what?" Kayano asks.

"She expects all three of us to fight, so we can all start doing that, and the two she seems to target the most will keep fighting while the other finds a way to get the bandages off." I explain.

"The gun she's holding, it's not an anti-sensei one." Nagisa comments, not acknowledging the topic Kayano and I were on. "I think it's a real gun."

"I doubt she would use a real gun on any of us." Kayano says. "But you're right, it doesn't have any of the markings of an anti-sensei gun on it."

I look more closely at the gun in J's hand. There aren't any indicators that it's an anti-senses gun. But there's nothing that shows it's real either.

We're only about twenty feet away now, so we can't talk and we can't really stop either. We really should've planned more than this.

Now, only about ten feet away, J stops tossing the gun around, and holds it as if she were to actually use it.

Instead of aiming it at one of us, she smiles. Not her normal smile, but a warm, kind smile that you would expect from a child like Molly. J puts the gun up against the right side of her head.

And pulls the trigger. It was a real gun.

The fire around the rest of the class just stops. No smoke or anything, just gone.

Korosensei is immediately here, and Nagisa, Kayano, and I are now right at J's body too. Molly looks out from behind Korosensei, I was told that her mechanical eyes can't form tears, but they can detect her emotion and display digital ones, and right now her eyes look to be half filled with water.

I notice J's smile twist into a smirk.

"What happened?" Korosensei questions seriously.

Before any of us can answer, J's arm swings out with a knife, hitting both Nagisa and Kayano. I stepped back at the last second, there's something way too sinister in the smirk on her face.

"Nagisa Shiota, Kadae Kayano, out." Ritsu says, her tone confused but professional.

I aim my own gun towards J, but she's already moved by the time I even have my gun out.

I turn to see her, there's still blood pouring out of the side of her head, and most of the right side of her face is stained the color of her hair.

"Karma, it's starting to get annoying just how smart you are." J says.

000000000000000000000

 **A/N *To get this, you might have to go back and review chapter 11, it's been a long time. But this is just so you know who J is talking about.**

 **But I will stop here, and because of the amount of spoilers in the 173rd chapter of the manga, I won't rant about how uncannon this story is now. (There was actually quite and easy way for me to fix that, and I still possibly can, but it is just a lot of spoilers, so I probably will not)**

 **Review, favorite, and follow. Tell me how you think next chapter will go, I'm sure you'll all love it.**


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N To those of you who are terrified right now, don't worry! It only gets worse from here. :)**

 _Sung_

English

 _ **Dream and/or flashback**_

 **Facility sign language**

 **With that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

000000000000000000000

 **No One's POV**

"Both of you stop right now!" Korosensei shouts at his two students remaining in the game he regrets starting. "J, I will not allow you to continue this fight with that wound!" Korosensei exclaims towards his troublesome student. "And I'm considering making this an automatic win for the black team because you did physically harm a student!"

"Can you not see that I'm fine?" J responds darkly. "You should know by now, I can't kill myself anymore. All I can do is make myself bleed. I can make myself feel pain but I cannot have myself die. I would've done so a long time ago."

"You are not in a position to fight!" The teacher continues to argue. Tentacles flaing and his face beginning to turn bright red.

"You are in no position to speak." The student says sharply. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to, I could've the second I stepped into this classroom with my mission. I could kill Karma right now, it would be like setting fire to a twig just to watch it burn. I could use my full ability now, but I haven't, do you want to be the reason I push myself over that final boundary?"

"N-no... But you cannot..." Korosensei is cut off before he can finish his next point.

"Think of all the things you did to me as GoD. The brother you made me lose and lie to my sister about. The best friend you drove me to kill. I have thousands of reasons to kill you yet I haven't." J continues. "So instead of arguing with me about this, why don't you explain to Molly where her brother actually is."

Korosensei turned his head to look at the younger child, who looked like she would have tears streaming down her face if not for her mechanical eyes.

 **F's POV**

We've moved close enough that we can hear and see what's going on clearly. Nagisa and Kayano drifted back until they were part of the major group as well. But other than that, I'm pretty sure Karma's the only one that noticed all of us moving.

"Could their family tree get anymore complicated?" Gakushū questions.

"I probably shouldn't mention that it's Molly's twin brother then." I say, my tone is light and playful. No matter how insane J is acting right now, by the end of the day, she'll be back to what's considered normal. I've seen her worse than this anyways.

"You act like this isn't that bad." Kataoka deadpans.

"'Cause it isn't." I reply.

A few different voices say variations of "She almost set us on fire.", "She shot herself in the head.", and "This is all over a few bandages." Come from the group.

"Whatever, if she does something over-the-top stupid I can run in and stop her. It's a few bandages, I think she's more focused on the game then the goal." I explain. I've been working as the logic half of J's brain since the fifth grade.

I'm sure nothing could go wrong. I bet my spare fingers on it.

 **Karma's POV**

I could attack her right now, while she's still arguing with Korosensei and acting delusional. But that's way too obvious, and everyone here knows that she would be able to dodge anything I would be able to do.

So I let her and Korosensei yell at each other and observe the situation. The rest of the class is gathered in a group, excluding Molly who looks like the entire world just shattered before her, F seems to be taking this a lot more lightly than she was earlier, everyone else seems panicked. Korosensei's face is starting to shift from red to black. J looks extremely pissed.

Then I notice something else. Something I wouldn't of noticed at all if I was focused on actually fighting. Death sits watching the entire scene unfold from a tree, in his human form. He looks smug. I'm sure he has a plan for this.

Actually, if J's this caught up in arguing, I could probably just flick some paint at her. It would be quiet enough that she wouldn't notice. Really at this point I'm just trying to find a way for this to be over.

So I try it, using the paint-coated rubber knife to flick the black color in J's direction.

Just as I thought it worked, each small drop of paint caught fire and burned before they could hit her.

"Karma, I'm confused as to why you're so involved in this game." J says. Now ignoring Korosensei, she moves her scythe into a position that she could fight easily if need-be. "You already know what's under the bandages, don't you?"

"I had some suspicions, but I wouldn't doubt it if you actually did just fall down the stairs with a knife in your hand." I respond.

Although it was easy to guess, now she just confirmed it for me. She must've run out of room under her socks. Meaning both her legs and arms are covered in cuts.

"Karma, what the hell does she mean?!" Nakamura yells from where the majority of the class stands.

"I know what the bandages are for!" I yell back. "Was that not obvious?"

0000000000000000000000

 **A/N I really wanted to get a fight scene in this chapter... But it's been so long since I've updated.**

 **The next one for sure.**

 **Review/favorite/follow please! Tell me who you would rather win the game!**


End file.
